Second Chance
by Creedo
Summary: Sequel to Offspring-Starsky gets a second chance at love with his best friends sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

_**Warning: Adult situation in this chapter…(although, it is restrained material)**_

**Second Chance**

**Chapter One**

The woman lying next to him in his bed was beautiful, there was no denying that. Her long black hair flowed across shoulders as she opened her arms and accepted his body on to hers.

Starsky propped himself up over her on both his arms, elbows locked, as he dipped his head in for a soft, sensuous kiss, gently brushing his lips against hers affectionately. It had been a long difficult week for him and his partner, and this is exactly what the doctor had ordered for stress management. A smile crossed his lips as he pictured his physician writing out the prescription.

_Rx:_

_Dispense: One beautiful woman_

_Sig: To be taken two, maybe three times a day over a period of two, maybe three days._

_Refill: As needed._

_Warning: May cause drowsiness and complete relaxation, use caution when driving heavy machinery. _

Starsky chuckled slightly, causing the woman to furrow her brow at her lover, shrugging it off and concentrating on the task at hand.

The brunet dipped his head again, claiming her mouth with his as their tongues fought for control. He allowed his body to rest against hers, involuntarily moving against her flesh as their skin came into contact, and his arousal grew. She gave a throaty moan, encouraging him to continue as his body claimed hers.

The ringing phone sliced through the air, bringing an abrupt halt to the moment as Starsky looked over at his night stand.

_Not now! _He sighed as he returned his attention to her, his hand cupping her cheek as he nipped and sucked on her neck, willing away the unwelcome intruder.

Again, the shrill sound of the telephone pierced his ears as he looked over at it, and then back to the beauty in his bed.

"Don't answer it." She respectfully commanded.

"I gotta, you know 'dat." He said as he sighed heavily and reached for the receiver, picking it up, and reluctantly placing it to his ear…

" 'llo." He spoke, his voice deep and gruff.

"_Dave? Is that you?" _A cheerful female voice greeted him.

"S'me. Who's this?" The brunet grumbled, his frustration rising as he had other matters to tend to.

He heard a giggle as his heart skipped a beat in anticipation, _"It's me silly, Kelly." _

Starsky didn't even remember the girl in his bed as he roughly rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over the side.

"Kelli? Kelli Hutchinson?" He asked his voice rising in excitement, cupping the receiver in his right hand.

"_That's right…the one an' only? How have you been stud?" _She joked with him.

"Good, I've been good, real good." He replied almost nervously, feeling like a teenager again, all but forgetting about the woman in his bed, until she spoke up.

"Who's on the phone Dave? Come back to bed wouldya?" She pled as he just raised his hand and waved her off.

"_Damn, I caught you at a bad time, didn't I?" _Kelly asked hearing the female voice in the background.

"No…no, not at all. It's fine. So what about you? How have you been these days?" He didn't even realize the smile that was beaming across his face, nor did he notice his company vacating the bed.

It had been four months since they had seen each other, although they had kept in touch, a letter here, a phone call there; cards on birthdays had been exchanged. They both wanted to see where their relationship would go, but also realized that the long distance type of relationship wouldn't work for either of them.

"_Well, I managed to get some time off work and I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to come for a visit…" _She explained the premise of her call.

"Yeah, well what about that brother of yours?" Starsky knew that he and Hutch were rarely apart, and if he was going to spend time with a member of his family, Hutch would surely want to come along…_maybe_…

"_Well I was planning on booking a couple of rooms in Superior National Forest, maybe book a couple of suites at the Country Day Inn Resort. Next week, I managed to get Thursday through Tuesday off, and I thought it would be a perfect little getaway…" _She explained as he could hear her nervousness elevate in her voice. _"So I thought I'd call you and see what your plans were…"_

Starsky remained especially quite, his stomach knotting,

"_But if you don't want to I totally understand…really it's no big deal…I thought that I…" _

"Of course I want to, I'd love to." He spoke quietly into the phone as he looked around the room, watching his female guest collecting her personal items, figuring that he would take care of that later. "I've got some vacation days coming…I don't see why I couldn't take them…I mean…if you really want me to…"

She laughed…he loved the sound of her laugh… _"What the hell kind of question is that…? Why else would I be calling you dummy?" _

"Did you say forest…as in camping?" Starsky asked nervously.

"_Yes I said forest…" _She began.

Starsky thought that the love of the outdoors must run in the family…God he hated camping.

"_But I also said resort…as in all the amenities, a cabin, bed and breakfast…you name it."_

"Now you're talking…" He snorted in laughter, "A girl after my own heart."

"_That's not all I'm after…" _She giggled_, "I'll call you tomorrow and see what you found out."_

"You do that." He smiled as he hung up the phone just in time to hear his front door slam shut.

"Shelly!" He stood, wrapping his blanket around his waist, calling out to his date for the evening.

She wasn't his girlfriend, and they both understood that, they were…companions…for lack of a better word. When their schedules allowed, they 'shared' each others 'company' for the evening, nothing exclusive. But even with that understanding, Starsky realized that there was no excuse for his behavior this evening, no excuse at all. He just couldn't help himself where Kelli was concerned; she excited him in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He made a mental note to send Shelly flowers tomorrow, and after he was sure that she had received them, then he was to call and apologize profusely and beg her forgiveness. He knew that no matter what, no one deserved to be treated the way that he had just treated her.

Right now, his biggest concern was the lack of what the doctor had ordered. He slowly made his way to the bathroom for a nice, long shower…a cold one…as he stomped across his bedroom floor, his shoulder hunched over in a disheartened posture. He knew it was going to be a long, sleepless night.

oooOOOooo

Starsky showered, giving his body a chance to relax or calm down in the cold, uninviting water. He knew he had missed out on a wonderful evening, but he couldn't help but be excited about the possibilities of the upcoming weekend.

He sighed a breath of relief at the fact that he didn't have to undress, he was able to jump right in the frigid water, thinking about the frigid woman who had just walked out on him.

His next worry was how he was going to talk his partner into a weekend in Minnesota, the same state as his estranged parents. Hutch really disliked family reunions, and from what Starsky had seen from his parents, he understood why.

But he didn't worry for long, he had a plan…

oooOOOooo

Hutch was at the station early, way before the brunet detective. The blond figured that Starsky would be getting a late start today after his wild night of pleasure and relaxation, so he decided to get a head start on the reports that had been piling up on their desks.

He was thumbing through the latest folder when his childlike partner came strolling in whistling a happy tune. Hutch was surprised to see him so early, but he welcomed the help nonetheless.

"Well, I didn't expect you for at least another couple of hours…" Hutch commented, barely looking up from the file.

"As you can see, I'm just full of surprises." Starsky answered as he whipped his chair around, straddling it backwards, crossing his arms over the back. "Besides, I missed that ugly mug of yours." He quipped.

"You don't say…" Hutch responded. "How was your evening with Shelly?"

"Who?" Starsky had almost forgotten, with all the plans he had been making this morning.

"Shelly…remember her Starsk? Cute little stewardess, 48 hour lay over, if you catch my drift?" He hinted, getting the feeling something was wrong with this picture.

"Oh her…she's fine…just fine." He dismissed his friends' question.

"You blew it didn't ya'?" Hutch looked up at the somber brunet as Starsky recalled what had slipped through his fingers at the most inopportune time.

"Yeah, I blew it…" He hung his head.

"How the hell did you mange that? It's not like you two…I mean…well you know…" Hutch prodded.

"Do me a favor…don't ask." Starsky pled.

Hutch decided to drop the subject, not wanting to rub any more salt into his partner's open wound.

"Listen!" Starsky's head snapped up in new found enthusiasm. "What's say you an' I take a few days off and take a trip…make it a long weekend, huh?"

"A trip?" His interest peeked as one eyebrow arched precariously high on his forehead, "What kind of a trip?"

"Well, I was thinkin' of a campin' trip, we could fish, hike, you know, all that stuff you like to do. How's that sound huh?" Starsky was just a little too eager as his eyes looked up in anticipation of his partner's acceptance.

Hutch closed the folder in his hand and slapped it on the desk, "Okay Starsk, spill it, what gives?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning on his elbows.

"Nuttin'…just thought you might like to get away, 'sides, I already cleared the time with Dobey, so you can't say no." He looked at his buddy with a boyish grin.

"Yeah, but campin? You hate campin'…What's the catch…"

"Sheesh Hutch, you're so suspicious…I'm hurt," a fake expression washing over his face.

"Come on Starsk, stop playin' games, let's have it." Hutch prompted.

"Okay…it's like this..." his hands came up in front of him, expressing his excitement. "Now, hear me out here Blondie…five days, in the mountains, a resort…camping, canoeing, hiking…a couple of foxy ladies…?" His eyes searched his partners, looking for mutual interest. "Just the few of us…doesn't that sound great?"

"Starsky!" Hutch spoke in a very ominous and threatening tone.

"Alright, alright…here's the deal. Last night, when I was with Shelly…I gotta a call, from Kelli…"

"Kelli, as in my sister Kelli?" Hutch asked.

"One in the same…anyways, she wanted to know if we both could come up for a few days…some resort hotel in some forest up there in Duluth…"

"So is that how you 'blew' it with Shelly, by talking to my sister while the two of you were busy?" Hutch sighed, shifting his weight in his chair.

"Now look, I know what you're thinking, and we don't have to see your folks this trip, it'll just be the four of us…" Starsky threw out there, hoping he would miss the head count.

Hutch was too quick…_ "Four? _You, me and Kelli," He held up his fingers, "That's three Starsk…"

"Well, Beth makes four…I kinda already asked her, I know how you feel about bein' a third wheel and all…" Starsky blurted out, thankful that he was out of Hutch's arm reach.

"You what?!? Starsky, Beth and I broke up weeks ago…an' you know that! I don't want to spend several days cooped up in some hotel with my ex-girlfriend! Forget it!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Well, I kinda get the feeling that Beth isn't so clear on this whole broken up thingy, cause she was more than willing to accept my invitation. We pick her up Thursday morning a 7 am sharp." Starsky jumped up and bolted out of the squad room before Hutch could react.

As Starsky strode down the hallway, he couldn't help but think about what a perfect weekend this was going be, Hutch and Beth in one room, Kelli and Starsky in the other. Truth was that he couldn't stop thinking about Hutch's sister ever since she left Bay City; he cared about her and saw something in her that touched his heart. Something he couldn't even talk to Hutch about. He was actually a little afraid to talk to Hutch about it; it was his sister after all. What he really wanted to do was finish this shift and get home so he could sit and wait for her to call.

oooOOOooo

Kelli was at the nurse's station desk, reviewing a patient's chart as the hairs on the back of her neck rose, sending a chill up her spine. She slowly looked up and was shocked to see Bobby, her ex-boyfriend, standing on the other side of the desk, a bouquet of long stem roses in his left hand as he thrust them out in her direction. He was clean shaven and wearing a nice navy blue suit. For one brief moment, she felt the familiar pang in her heart that had caused her to go back to him over the period of a couple years, just to find herself being battered and abused once again, whenever the mood struck him. Immediately her posture stiffened as she took more of a defensive pose.

"What the hell are you doing here Bobby?" She asked, her voice cracking in a small fit of fear.

"I came back for you…" He said, his gaze dropping to the floor, sheepishly, and then back up to her. "To tell you I've really changed."

"I've heard that before Bobby, and I've already told you, I'm not interested." She stated curtly.

"Before you say another word, I need you to listen to me," he said more as a direct order than a request. "You don't know how I've been feeling without you, I need you Kelli. I promise it'll be different this time."

One of the nurse's aides standing behind Kelli made her exit as she tried to be as anonymous as possible.

"I can make you happy, you'll see." Bobby continued. "Just give me another chance; I think I deserve that, don't you?" He tried to force the flowers into her hand as she pulled away.

"No, I don't think you deserve it." She pursed her lips together as she leaned towards him, trying to keep her voice down, but being forceful with her tone at the same time. "Now I want you to leave, you're not supposed to be here and you know…it's consider a breach of your restraining order!"

"You mean _your _restraining order, don't you?" He spat sourly. "Look, I'm not going to give up, I want you back…you'll see…I always get what I want, remember?" He said as he felt himself being grabbed from behind.

He tilted his head back to see a very large, very black security guard who had grabbed his upper arm and began squeezing it tightly. "I think the lady asked you to leave." He stated ominously, his voice deeper then the deepest bass singer Kelli had ever heard, sounding more like a growling bear.

Without another word of warning, Bobby was pulled, against his will, out of the hospital. Before he was out of ear shot, he yelled back at his ex, "You're gonna be sorry Kel, mark my words, you'll be sorry!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Two**

Kelly thought about calling Starsky and canceling the weekend, she really didn't expect Bobby to show back up, not after the past four months had passed. She couldn't believe that he picked now to try and worm his way back into her life and her bed. She picked up the phone and dialed Starsky's number, but hung up just before completing the call. She was pretty confident that Bobby was just mouthing off, and after today, he would climb back under the rock he had crawled out from. She sighed heavily, regaining her composure and then headed off to carry out her duties of the day.

oooOOOooo

Starsky and Hutch both sat at Huggy's enjoying two of his 'specials' and a couple of beers. Hutch was looking forward to seeing Kelli again, but he had still not gotten over Starsky inviting Beth.

Hutch and Beth had broken up, officially, about a month ago, and Hutch found her to be too uptight about just about everything, especially in the bedroom. Once he had finally convinced her to let down her guard, Starsky had been kidnapped and her good friend had been murdered by the sick bastards that had taken his partner. She never did fully recover from that shock, but Hutch had decided to make the best of it, who knows, maybe things would be different this time around.

"You know Starsk, I don't want you to get your hopes up, I mean with you and Kelli…You two live too far apart and you're both too needy to be able to handle a long distance relationship." Hutch lectured the brunet as he shoved three fries in his mouth, licking the salt off his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you just don't want your sister to wind up with the likes of me…admit it?" Starsky said sarcastically.

"That has nuthin' to do with it…" Hutch retorted, "And you know that! I just don't want you two to set yourselves up for something that would hurt either one of you, that's all." He said in his most convincing voice.

Starsky knew that Hutch meant well, and that he just wanted the best, for both the brunet and for his sister.

"Don't worry; it's a weekend, not a marriage." Starsky stated as he took a long swig off of his cold beer.

Hutch smiled, tipping his head at his partner, for him, he would try to put up with Beth, at least for a few days. He noticed his partner's sudden obsession with checking his watch several times, nervously.

"You waitin' for something Starsk?" Hutch asked.

"Huh?" The brunet looked up, oblivious to Hutch's line of questioning.

"You keep checking your watch, you got someplace you gotta be?" Hutch explained.

"No, I'm just expecting a call later; wanna make sure I'm home for it, that's all." He answered sheepishly under Hutch's glare. "I told Kelli, I'd be home, that's all…"

"Well then I guess we better get you home, shouldn't we." Hutch smiled as he signaled Huggy for their check.

oooOOOooo

Starsky had only been home for about 15 minutes before the phone rang and he rushed to answer it. He stopped himself, wanting to allow it to ring a couple more times so he wouldn't seem too eager, like he was sitting there waiting for her call.

" 'llo?" He spoke, intentionally deepening his voice although he wasn't sure why.

"Dave? 'sthat you?" Kelli's voice was light and airy and brought a smile to his face as his voice relaxed and he allowed his vocal cords to return to a normal pitch.

"Yeah s'me…" He thought for a second and then threw in, "Who's this?" He snorted in laughter as he heard her huff on the other end of the line.

"David Starsky!" She yelled at him as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I'm just kidding, jeez relax, it was just a joke." He laughed as she joined in.

"So, did you talk to Ken?"

"Sure did, and looks like we're on for this Thursday, you, me, Hutch an' Beth…" He informed her.

"Beth? I thought they broke up?" She stated with concern.

"I guess so did he…" Starsky responded and quickly changed the subject. "But she seems a bit confused about the whole breaking up stuff, so she agreed to keep him busy for us."

"Good, cause I booked two rooms for this weekend, one for us and one for them." She told the brunet, "Now maybe I will get a chance to get you all to myself."

"Think you can handle that?" Starsky said smugly.

"Question is, can you?" She said as he could hear her blush over the phone.

"Looking forward to tryin…" He paused briefly. "I'll see you soon."

"Can't wait." She spoke softly.

"Me too." He waited for a split second and then hung up the phone, a smile washing across his face as he anticipated what this weekend held in store.

oooOOOooo

Their plane landed ahead of schedule at Duluth International Airport. Hutch's only concern was getting in and out of town with out his parent's seeing him. He hadn't planned a trip to see them in about a year, and this was just not the time. He really wanted to concentrate on his time off with Beth, his partner and of course, his sister. The tall blond figured that he would perform his sonly duties and visit them at Christmas time, that should be enough, why waste his time now.

As they deplaned and walked through the terminal, Hutch was making sure that he took care of Beth's carry on baggage, she had something against checking her luggage, even though Starsky and Hutch had both checked theirs, so it was up to the strong, tall blond to carry her stuff through the large airport. He stayed positive; this was just a minor glitch in the wonderful weekend that lay ahead. He was still looking forward to spending quality time with her, in the forest. Starsky smiled as he saw the train wreck that was heading straight for them, hoping it would wait until Tuesday to hit.

Beth was a different kind of woman, she was conservative and refined, some people would even call her uptight, as a matter of fact, that is what Starsky called her 'uptight', and it was Hutch that said she was 'refined'.

Starsky's eyes darted around the crowded terminal as they made their way through the crowd. He spotted Kelli's tall frame standing behind a very old, and very short elderly couple, her long blond hair draping over both shoulders, framing her face perfectly. He smiled as she waved wildly at the trio, smiling and calling out…

"Dave, Ken…over here." She made her way past the small duo in front of her as both Starsky and Hutch forgot about Beth and rushed off to greet her.

Hutch scooped up his sister in both arms, bear hugging her and twirling her in circles as he lifted her off her feet causing her to giggle in excitement.

"Aw Kel, it's so good to see you!" He said as he gently placed her back on the ground.

Starsky wasted no time in turning her around to face him, placing both arms around her waist and lifting her up ever so slightly into a wonderfully tender, yet strong hug, as he moaned into the crook of her neck. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as he did the same to her.

Their eyes met and Starsky felt that instant connection that he had felt the last time they were together, he felt home, comfortable, at ease. At the same time, he felt the butterflies in his stomach start to stir as he once again regressed several years, back to that awkward teenager that he hadn't seen in so long. He wanted to do and say everything right, he wanted to be suave and debonair; he really wanted her to like him as much as he liked her. If it weren't his sister, he would have passed Hutch a note to ask her if she liked him. God he felt like a kid again, and Hutch took quick notice of it as the brunet just stood there smiling at her.

"Ahem…" Beth cleared her throat to get their attention.

Hutch turned around, startled and slightly embarrassed himself, for forgetting about her, this was not going to go over well, he could just feel it. He was sure he would be hearing about this later.

"Oh I'm sorry, Beth," he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer into the group, "You remember my sister Kelli don't you?"

Kelli extended her hand to Hutch's guest as she felt the cold chill emanating from the woman, passing to her through the contact. "Of course I remember." Beth said sharply, reminded of her best friend's death just months ago. "How could I forget?"

"Nice to see you again Beth." Kelli offered as she returned her attention to the handsome brunet at her side, who still just stood there staring at her.

"Um, Starsk?" Hutch tried to grab his friend's attention as he pointed down the long corridor, "That way…"

Starsky blushed profusely as he snapped to and offered Kelli his arm to escort her, "This way madam." He said with a wave of his arm.

Hutch rolled his eyes in embarrassment for his friend as he put his arm around his pouting date and followed the other two.

The foursome made their way down the crowded halls and out of the airport as a shadowy figure emerged from between two walls, watching them as they merrily walked away, headed for a weekend of fun and relaxation along with some enjoyable company.

"So that's who she's with…" Bobby grumbled as he watched the woman he love, smile and be escorted from the terminal by a handsome police detective from Bay City, "I knew she was cheating on me…" He continued as his face discolored in anger and he had to fight to remain in control of himself. "I knew it all along…"

He followed at a safe distance, assuring his anonymity as the four exited the building stopping curbside, right out front and hailing a cab.

"So just exactly where are we headed Sis?" Hutch asked.

"I booked us, four fabulous days at the Country Days Inn Resort, two rooms, all the amenities." She looked into Starsky's cobalt blue eyes, excited about getting some alone time with this interesting man.

"Terrific, two rooms…" Beth chimed in, "One for the girls, one for the boys...it'll be just like sixth grade camp…" She giggled.

Starsky, Hutch and Kelli all exchanged glances, knowing that she had not 'planned' it that way at all.

"Um honey," Hutch began nervously, "I don't think that's exactly what Kel had in mind…" He tried to state diplomatically.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't expect us to share a room, and her and Dave share one, they hardly know each other, that would be totally inappropriate…Honestly Ken, she's your sister, I wouldn't expect you to condone that…it's settled, boys room versus girls room…" She said, leaving no room for further discussion, "It'll be fun, you'll see." She said with a huff as she climbed into the taxi.

Starsky and Hutch both exchanged irritated and slightly worried glances as Kelli joined Beth in the cab. "It's gonna be a long weekend." Hutch stated.

"You're telling me?" Starsky concurred as he joined the women in the back seat allowing Hutch to take the front.

Starsky couldn't help but think that Hutch had somehow set this whole thing up, some type of payback for him bringing Beth along. He was determined not to let this ruin his weekend; there would be plenty of chances to get some time with Kelli alone, long walks, picnics, whatever it took, he was going to make sure that this was a weekend that neither of them would soon forget.

Bobby caught his own cab and followed them discreetly, he made sure to keep his distance and he tailed them all the way to their final destination, the Country Day Inn. Once he saw them get out of their cab and enter the resort, Bobby instructed his driver to return him to his home; he had plans to make and supplies to pick up. He would make sure that this was a weekend that none of them would ever forget.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

_**Due to fan fiction restrictions, the hot scene in this chapter will not happen…sorry to disappoint you but them are the breaks, I will let you see before, and after, but during is locked away in my dirty little mind…**_

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Three**

The foursome checked into the hotel and received their key to their respective rooms, Kelli taking on key and Hutch the other.

"You sure you wouldn't like to share on of the rooms with me?" Hutch asked Beth optimistically.

"Ken don't pressure me, you know how I feel about that." She responded as the Hutch caught Starsky's disappointed gaze.

The four of them headed upstairs to the third floor, each grabbing their own bag with the exception of Beth who left it for the tall blond as she marched ahead of the group, earning her a disgusted look from following trio.

Starsky looked affectionately at Kelli as she made sure to grab her own possessions; he loved her down to earth independence. He would have been happy to carry her luggage, but he knew that was not something she would allow, at least not yet.

The elevator car carried them to the third floor, Starsky and Kelli exchanging quick glances and coy facial expressions the entire duration of the ascending trip. Hutch watched, unnoticed, as the two spoke volumes to each other with a simple gesture. He knew this was something he didn't have and never would, with Beth. His gaze focused on the floor of the elevator as he realized that she would not be the one for him, that as hard as he tried, he would never had what Starsky and Kelli were feeling, and he wanted that, he needed that. Once he got through this weekend, he would make a clean break from her, and start new, with a fresher, more optimistic view on his future, with someone that was as concerned with making him happy and not just concerned with their own pleasure and fulfillment. He wasn't exactly sure how he got wrangled into this weekend, but he was going to try and make the best of it, for Kelli and Starsky's sake.

The elevator stopped on the second floor as the door opened and a beautiful red head boarded the car. She moved next to Hutch as he smiled and backed up slightly making more room. Beth had made a point to stand on the far side of the car, away from her 'date' for the weekend, but she made a point of shooting the new passenger daggers, as she watched her take a step closer to her 'property', Hutch.

Hutch blushed as the girl paid special attention to the tall blond, "You here for business or pleasure?" The red-head asked.

"Well pleasure, I think…" He said as he glanced up at Beth, sharing an inside joke with her.

"Well if you don't know for sure, then my guess would be that it isn't going to be much fun, now is it." She said as the car reached the third floor and the bell chimed and the doors drew open.

Beth stormed off the elevator as Hutch rolled his eyes and followed her, Kelly and Starsky trailing behind, both of them smiling and Hutch's misfortune.

The foursome found their adjoining rooms, numbers 316 and 318 as they set down their luggage. Kelly and Hutch opened both doors; Starsky attempted to cross the threshold into Kelli's opened door, but was stopped abruptly by Beth.

"No doin'." She spat, pointing to the next room. "Over there Romeo." She directed him as Kelli watched in amusement.

A dejected Starsky dipped his head and headed to the other room as it was Hutch's turn to smile. He whispered as Starsky passed by him, "If this is gonna be no fun for me, then there should be no fun for you either…great idea you had inviting Beth along, Buddy." He mocked his friend as Starsky just sighed in frustration and moved inside the adjoining room.

oooOOOooo

Later that evening Starsky and Hutch had made arrangements to meet the ladies for dinner. They were to knock on their door to 'pick them up' at precisely 7 pm. Hutch was showered, shaven and dressed while Starsky was still running around with a towel around his waist, tossing everything out of his suitcase and looking through the clothes he had already unpacked. Hutch watched on in amusement.

Starsky stopped abruptly, looking at the tall blond, "Well don't just stand there, help me!" He shouted frantically. "I know I packed my lucky shirt, you gotta help me find it!"

"Think about it Starsk, _you _want _me_ to help you find your 'lucky' shirt…tell me, just what do you mean by 'lucky shirt, hum?" He asked raising one eyebrow, "And don't forget, that's my sister you're talking about!" He raised his index finger threateningly, but in a friendly, teasing sort of way.

"Ah, just forget it, I'll find it myself." He said reluctantly as he started rummaging through his suit case. "Ah-ha! Here it is! I knew I packed it." Starsky shouted triumphantly as he pulled out his red buttoned down shirt, perfectly folded and placed on the bottom of the baggage so it wouldn't get wrinkled or lost.

"You're not really gonna where that shirt, are you?" Hutch asked his partner, knowing full well that it would drive Starsky nuts to think there may be something wrong with what he was going to wear.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" The brunet asked hurtfully as he grabbed his jeans, along with the shirt and headed for the bathroom, closing the door only partially while he dressed.

"Nothing's wrong with it Starsk, just forget I said anything…" Hutch fought to keep from laughing out loud.

"No, come on…spill it," he insisted as he opened the bathroom door and walked into the room, his jeans on and he was pushing his last arm through the sleeve of the shirt, pulling it up over his shoulders. "You think somethin's wrong with this shirt, dontcha?" He asked as he smoothed the red fabric over his arms and across his chest. "You don't like it?" He pulled the two parts of the shirt over his abdomen and began to button it up.

Keeping a straight face, Hutch looked at his friend, "Its fine Starsk, just fine." Hutch answered as the childish brunet admired himself in the mirror approvingly.

Starsky tipped his head at his reflection as he followed Hutch out the front door, it was 6:59 pm, and he knew that if they weren't on time, Beth would probably cancel on them.

Hutch knocked on the door as the two men waited outside the adjacent door, standing in the hallway. Hutch gave his friend the once over with his eyes just to add to his insecurity.

Starsky lifted his hand to his face as he breathed into his palm and then he smelt his hand, checking for any offensive odors emanating from his oral cavity. Hutch rolled his eyes as he watched how strange his best friend was acting; lately he seemed more like a stranger than the man he knew better than anyone else on the planet.

The door opened slowly as both men stood up straight in anticipation. Beth peered around the door as Hutch's face lit up. Even though she was 'uptight' as Starsky put it, she was beautiful. He just wished she knew how to let her hair down, literally. It was pulled up into a tight bun matching her conservative dress, the tweed, beige skirt, cream colored blouse with a matching beige jacket. Her bright blue eyes met Hutch's as the fought for release, for a chance to be freed from this orderly shell that housed them. God Hutch wanted to show her how to have fun…his mission this weekend was now to get her to release her inner demon, to party, have fun and just go wild. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy task, but he was up to the challenge.

She stepped into the hallway and allowed Hutch to plant a tender kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. Starsky looked up as the door was pulled opened wider and Kelli walked through it, his eyes growing wider as he caught a glimpse of her.

She flowed through the portal, her blond hair flowing over both her shoulders and across her bare, tanned shoulders. Her light rose colored mid riffed halter top cascaded lightly over her belly. She wore stark white hip hugger jeans, with tan go-go boots that came up to her knee. Starsky gasped as he felt the air escape his lungs, his heart jumped and the butterflies in his stomach were in full flight. She wasn't just beautiful, she was amazing.

Hutch was the first to object. "Uh Kel, I think it's gonna be a little chilly tonight, you might want to grab your jacket." He suggested, not fully approving of her attire, or Starsky's reaction to it.

"I'm fine Ken, if I get cold, Dave can keep me warm." She giggled as she sauntered up next to him, causing his face to flush and his temperature to rise about 10 degrees. "Let's go." She commanded as they headed down the hall, leaving Beth and Hutch to follow them.

As Starsky and Kelli walked down the hall, his arm around the small of her back, she leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"I love your shirt…" She complimented him as he cast a glance at Hutch over his shoulder.

"You do? It's my lucky shirt," he replied smugly and just loud enough for Hutch to hear.

"We'll just see 'bout that…" Kelli teased as she ran her fingers across his abdomen, causing his skin to flutter in a ticklish response.

"Looks pink to me." Beth announced as Hutch snorted in laughter.

"It's red!" Both Starsky and Kelli quipped in unison, causing all four of them to burst out laughing.

This weekend may not be a total waste after all, both Starsky and Hutch thought to themselves.

They left the resort and walked across the street to a bar and grill restaurant that sat, overlooking the lake.

A figure stood, looming in the trees, he wore a dark hooded sweatshirt that appeared to be three sizes too big, and a tattered baseball cap, pulled down, hiding his dark eyes. The hair on his face was several days' worth of growth, slowly filling into a full fledged beard.

Bobby emerged from the dark shadows as he watched the four of them cross the street, his eyes fixed on Starsky's arm around the woman he loved, groping her, feeling her, forcing his unwanted attention on her. He would save her from that, protect her from that man that threatened her, he had to be patient, waiting for the right time, and this needed to be perfect. For now, he would have to wait and watch…turning on his heels, he walked inside the resort to book himself a room, his only request, the third floor.

The two couples sat at a window table and enjoyed a wonderfully relaxing dinner as they were able to gaze out over the lake, watching the moonlight dance over the rippling waters.

Beth didn't drink, or at least it was very rare that she did. By the time she was on her third martini, Hutch gave Starsky a look of concern. She was laughing and giggling a little too much as her words began to slur every so slightly. She turned out not to be as bad as Starsky thought she'd be, maybe she was just 'uptight'.

As the evening wore on, Hutch had instructed the bartender to start watering down her drinks, the last thing he wanted was for Kelli to have to baby sit his drunk date all night, sort of like he and Starsky had done so many times in the past, but that was different, they were best friends, and that is what friends were for.

About 10pm it was decided that it would be best to get Beth upstairs and tucked safely into bed. She was definitely beyond her limit and would probably not remember much of this tomorrow. It was hard for Hutch; she was all over him, leaning on him, stroking his chest, his face, his thigh. If it weren't for her inebriated state, he would be sure he would be getting lucky this evening. There is no way he could act on her advances, knowing full well that she was in no condition to make an informed decision…_but if she could…_Hutch thought to himself.

Starsky and Kelli walked ahead of Hutch and Beth, arm in arm, occasionally leaning into one another, sharing some wonderful secret and then laughing as they continued to walk.

Once they had made it to their rooms, Starsky approached Hutch with a key in his hand, offering it to him.

"Here, take Beth's key." He shoved it into his partner's fist as he tipped his head to the side. "How 'bout givin' me our room key and some time alone with Kelli?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible, talking to his best friend, and his date's brother at the same time was no easy task. It was hard, no matter how he worded it, it didn't sound right.

Hutch scowled at his partner, wanting to be a friend, but being torn about being the protective big brother at the same time. Reluctantly, he dug into pocket and retrieved their room key. He raised his eyebrow as he held the key up at eye level…

"I want you to promise me something Buddy," Hutch set down his conditions, as Starsky's eyes locked with his, "you won't hurt her, in any way." He kept the keys inside his closed palm as Starsky sighed heavily.

"I promise Hutch, she won't be the one to get hurt here, trust me…" He vowed as Hutch released the key and handed it over. "Thanks…" He responded and then noted the predicament his partner was in; holding Beth up with one arm and trying to open the door to the room with the other. "You need some help getting her into bed?" He offered as Hutch laughed at the pun.

"No in her condition, I think she'll be pretty easy to get in bed, trouble is, keeping me out of it." He snorted as he walked to the door, slipped the key in the hole, and opened the door, disappearing behind it as it closed.

Starsky turned around to find Kelli standing very close to him, staring deeply into his eyes, "Well done Dave, I couldn't have done that better myself." She said coyly as Starsky opened the door for her and guided her in.

Before he could even get the door completely closed, Kelli had both arms draped around his neck and was pulling him down meeting his lips with hers. Her hands made quick work helping him out of his jacket, shirking it off both shoulders at once, backing him up against the door.

She pulled back and smiled at him, "I've missed you." She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"No kidding." He retorted as he took her by the hand and walked her over to the bed, wanting to take control of this situation fast. "But I think we had better just slow down."

She sat down as he sat next to her, "I've missed you too," he started, "boy have I missed you! It's real good to see you again. Can I get you something to drink?" He pointed to the mini bar.

"Do I look like I'm thirsty?" She asked as she leaned towards him. "Dave, are you afraid of me?"

"Do I look like I'm afraid of you?" He said as he leaned back into her, leaning her backwards onto the bed as he took her mouth to his. He loved the way she felt, loved her smell, loved her taste…he new he could never hurt her.

oooOOOooo

Hutch had his hands full, trying to get Beth settled and into bed. She was all over him, her hands rubbing his chest, his arms. He sat her on the bed and her hands immediately found his belt and started to undo it.

"Come on Ken, let's have some fun…" She slurred.

For a brief second he thought, _why not…_but then he realized that she was under the influence and was not capable of making an informed and unimpaired decision, one that she wouldn't live to regret tomorrow. He fought against himself to remain honorable.

"Tell you what Beth, you sleep for a while…if you still feel that way in the morning, then there will be no stopping me…deal?" He said chivalrously.

"Ken…" She blurted out.

"Yeah Honey?"

"I don't feel so good…" With that she covered her mouth and he picked her up off her feet and rushed her to the bathroom, hoping to make it there in time.

oooOOOooo

Starsky and Kelli enjoyed each other's bodies and company; they shared their desires and urges until there was nothing left but the shear feeling of pure relaxation. She laid their on Starsky's queen size bed, leaving Hutch's open, lying against his bare chest, her hand on his chest as she felt the rise and fall of every breath he took. She felt comfortable, safe, at ease in every way.

The phone rang, startling both of them as Starsky reached for it…

"Hello?" His voice raspy and gruff.

He listened to the caller as a curious look washed over his face.

"Sure, she's here…hold on…" He said as he passed the phone to Kelli. "S'for you."

Kelli propped herself up, a worried expression taking control of her, "Who's it?"

"Dunno, didn't ask." He responded as she took the receiver and placed it to her ear.

Starsky watched every ounce of color drain from her face as her eyes grew wide and she stared at him, begging him silently for help…

"Bobby…" She sobbed as she started to tremble.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Four**

Starsky sat up and ripped the phone from Kelli's shaking hand as he pursed his lips together and spoke into the receiver menacingly.

"Listen here Bobby; you had better just stay away from…" He growled as the line went dead.

Starsky replaced the hand set on its cradle as he looked at Kelli, who was sobbing, her face still pale and her hand shaking visibly. He pulled her into a tight embrace as he felt her body shudder.

"Shhhh, it s'okay…I'm here…" He assured her as he stroked her head.

"No it's not okay…" She responded as she looked up, her pale blue eyes searching his. "He knows I'm here, he knows I'm here with you…he said he's gonna get even with us…thinks we're doing this just to make him mad…he means it Dave, I've never seen him like this before. " She stammered as Starsky took both of her hands in his.

"So what if he knows…how long has he been bothering you Kelli?" He asked, wondering why she hadn't mentioned this.

"Just the past week, I thought he'd let it go…" She spoke quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunet asked.

"I thought he'd just go away…I was going to tell you, but I really thought he would drop this Dave."

"You still have the restraining order against him?" Starsky asked, the cop in him taking over.

She nodded silently as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "It s'okay Kelli, we're here now, he won't hurt you, I promise…" A single cheer rolled down her face as he brushed it away with his thumb. "You trust me dontcha?" He asked as she nodded again. "Atta girl…tomorrow we'll go to the police station and file a complaint, but first, I gotta let Hutch know what's happening."

Starsky jumped out of bed and threw on his jeans, pulling his red button down shirt over both shoulders and heading out of the room. His hair was tousled and his shirt barely on as he made his way next door.

Without even knocking he busted through the door, quickly noting a sleeping Beth and a frustrated Hutch sitting on his own bed watching TV. Hutch jumped in surprise, not quite expecting the intrusion, and then making quick note of Starsky's appearance.

"Jeez Buddy, the least you could do is get dressed before barging in here, she _is _my sister remember?" Hutch joked as Starsky's expression worried him. "What's the matter, what's going on?"

"We just got a phone call from Bobby, your sister's ex-boyfriend. Seems he still thinks she is his property, and he claims he's coming after her…or us…"

"Where's Kel?" He stood up immediately and headed for the door.

"She's next door." He answered as Hutch walked out of the room with Starsky on his heals.

Hutch knocked lightly and opened the door slowly. "Kel?" He said softly as he entered the room.

She was sitting on the small love seat by the window, the lights in the room turned down low for ambiance. She looked up at her brother as Hutch walked towards her, Starsky following close behind.

"Hey, you okay?" He still spoke softly, with deep concern and understanding.

She nodded as he sat next to her. "M'fine Ken…really its okay…"

Hutch could feel her trembling as even the sofa shook slightly. "C'mere honey," he pulled her into a tight embrace, "its gonna be okay don't worry, alright?"

"No its not…he's nuts Ken…I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I really thought he'd let it go…" She stammered as she sobbed gently.

"It's okay Kelli, you don't have anything to be sorry about, 'kay?" Starsky chimed in as she looked up at him. What a terrible end to a wonderful evening, she thought to herself as he was thinking the exact same thing himself.

"I think it would be best if we forget about this weekend, I just want to go home…" She said, "at least until he gives up on this. Would you guys mind if we did this some other time?"

She was scared and they both knew it, they also knew that taking her home wasn't the answer; right now they needed to keep an eye on her, watch out for her, make sure that Bobby didn't follow through with his threats.

"You can't let him do this Kel, if you go home he wins, I think we need to file a report tomorrow with the local police and continue on with our plans." Hutch explained.

Starsky walked over to her and took her hand, guiding her up and into his strong arms, wrapping them around her tightly. "Don't worry; we're not going to let him hurt you, okay?" He reassured her as he kissed the top of her head, trying to stop her shaking. "Besides, that is exactly what he wants us to do, pack our bags and head home, then he can continue to frighten you and that way, he feels like he has control…you can't let him do that…"

She nodded in agreement as she inhaled deeply trying to relax and melt away into his arms, feeling safe, secure and wanted.

Hutch watched the two, smiling knowing that Starsky had everything in control here as he stood to leave the room. "I'll be next door if you two need me," he said making his exit.

Starsky tipped his head at his partner as he held Kelli and they sat back down on the love seat.

Hutch walked back into Beth's and took quick note of his date who had slept through this whole thing, he chuckled to himself, recalling the way Starsky looked as he rushed into their room, barely dressed, he guessed it was a good thing that Beth had passed out, or his partner could have interrupted something quite embarrassing.

Hutch grabbed a magazine, turned on the TV and settled on the couch for a long quiet evening, alone.

oooOOOooo

Starsky and Kelli sat together, her lying against his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her shoulder, holding her tightly. Her trembling quieted as she started to relax, feeling the calming effect he was having on her.

"Dave?" She mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" He answered in the same manner.

"He scares me, remember that time I told you about…the time he beat me so bad I thought he was going to kill me?" She sighed.

"I 'member." He responded trying to hide his anger and hatred for the man.

"I think he may do it this time." She sat up and she stood, walking towards the shower, before Starsky could respond. "I'm gonna grab a shower, and then get ready for bed, I'm really tired." She spoke as she disappeared into the room. "Sorry, it put a damper on this evening."

"Kel, you need to stop apologizing, this isn't your fault." He called out to her as he heard the water from the shower starting. "We're not gonna let him hurt you, an' we're not leaving until your safe, don't you worry none, 'kay?"

She didn't answer but he knew that she had heard him as he listened while the door slowly closed. He sat back against the sofa, exhaling heavily, placing his hand over his forehead, tying to ease his own frustration.

oooOOOooo

The next morning, Starsky and Kelli woke up early. Kelli had decided to return to her room, trying to get there before Beth woke up and freaked out finding Hutch in her room.

"Give me a couple hours to get Beth up and amongst the living and we'll meet you two for breakfast." She said to Starsky as she leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"You got it." He responded with a wink.

He opened the door and walked her back to her room, retrieving his partner before returning to their room to face the new day. Checking his watch, he figured they would meet for breakfast about 8am, and then there would be time to talk a long walk with Kelli before they stopped by the police station to file a report. He also figured that Hutch would need a little extra time with Beth, to explain why they were needing to go down to the local police station.

oooOOOooo

Breakfast was wonderful, a full buffet of all the best, pancakes, eggs, waffles, fresh fruit, you name they had it. After they were finished, Starsky had invited Kelli to walk off their over abundance of calorie intake, they had just consumed. Hutch asked Beth if he could talk to her in private, and the foursome split up. Beth didn't consume as much food as the rest of the group, but Hutch attributed that to the monster size hang over she was probably sporting as he guided her back up to the room to rest.

They headed for Kelli and Beth's room but Hutch stopped her just short. "You wanna come back to my room, you can lie down, and I can make you a Bloody Mary…you know, just take care of you." He offered as he tipped his head to his date, looking up through his brow in sincerity.

"Sure, that sounds nice." She accepted, partly because she felt like crap, and partly because she honestly felt bad for Hutch having a miserable time, she was hoping she could make it up to him, somehow.

He opened the door for her and she led the way in, excusing herself to the restroom as Hutch took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the love seat, heading to the mini bar and filling a glass with ice from the ice bucket, and then pouring some orange juice into it, hoping that this would somehow help Beth feel better. He looked back at the small refrigerator and pulled out a small bottle of vodka, adding just a tiny amount to the juice and setting it on the nightstand for Beth. He knew from experience that sometimes the best cure for a hangover was a stiff drink, but most people couldn't stomach that.

oooOOOooo

Bobby made his way carefully from his room to the room Starsky and Kelli had occupied. In his pocket he carried a leather pouch filled with long thin metal picks that he thumbed through, picking just the right one based on the lock before him. He looked up and down the hall, making sure the coast was clear as he inserted the pick into the lock and maneuvered it carefully until he heard the click of the tumbler, disengaging the lock.

He entered and closed the door behind him as he made his way around the cozy room, looking at the unmade bed, his stomach nauseous and his heart hurting as he thought about the woman he loved in that bed with another man. He couldn't help but imagine Starsky holding her, kissing her, making love to her. His face flushed as he walked over to the unkempt mattress and he pulled a small box from his pocket. He lifted up one of the pillows and dumped the contents from the tiny carrier onto the bed. Quickly he put the box back into his jacket pocket and rushed back to his room before anyone could witness his visit, leaving behind four small, but deadly scorpions to greet the couple upon their return.

oooOOOooo

Starsky and Kelli walked in the morning air, crisp, cool and clear. They held hands at times, were arm in arm at other times. They laughed, joked and talked about their lives and the happenings that both of them had been experiencing. Kelli explained to Starsky that up until recently Bobby really hadn't been bothering her, they had seen each other around town, but he continued to keep his distance. Because of the extenuating circumstances, the hospital which had previously employed both of them, had terminated Bobby, based on the allegations of instability and prior abuse.

Starsky put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him close, again making her feel protected and safe. Anyone that was going to try to get at her would have to get through him first. They had no idea how far they had walked, but it seemed like miles. Kelli and Hutch were both avid campers, and very adept to survival in the wilderness, Kelli had continually been marking their tracks as they walked to avoid getting lost, a broken branch here, a rock strategically placed there. That was something their father had taught them at a very early age, always mark your way back.

Finally they reached the lake, Kelli headed straight for the grassy area that boarded the crystal clear lake, sitting down as she gathered some twigs from the ground and fidgeted with them, tearing them apart and throwing the shavings at the ground. Starsky could see that the situation was weighing heavily on her mind, he was sure that his reappearance probably brought with it some terrible memories. She had told him about the horrific beating she had received at his hands, her arm was broken and the baby she was carrying was lost. He knew that this was very difficult for her to be facing and he made sure that she wasn't about to face it alone. Sighing heavily he finally went and took a seat next to her on the grass.

"You hangin' in there?" He asked as he leaned over, his shoulder tapping hers.

"Yep…Always am." She answered as her gaze got lost out over the peaceful serenity of the lake.

"You know you can talk to me about it? I've been told I'm a great listener." He said proudly.

"That's not all you're great at…" She teased him as he immediately blushed, looking down at the grass.

"Well ya' ain't so bad yerself, ya' know…now talk to me Kelli…what do you think Bobby wants after all this time?" The tone of his voice becoming more serious.

"Same thing he's wanted all along…" She cocked back her arm and tossed a handful of twigs out in front of them. "Me."

She lay back in the grass, staring up into the morning sky. Starsky mimicked her actions, lying back, staring at the sky.

"Well he can't have ya', you're taken." He responded.

"Taken? Is that anything like spoken for?" Kelli laughed, "Sounds a little old fashion if you ask me Dave, even for you. Besides, don't I have a say in this?" She said as she propped herself up on one elbow and looked over the brunet, taking another twig and tickling his brow with it.

He brushed her hand away. "No, you don't have a say…only me…and I say you're taken." He stated, his voice deep and convicted, as his the corner of his lip curled up into a half smile.

"Oh yeah, you think so?" She snapped as she jumped on top of him, straddling his waist, pinning both hands above his head.

She bent forward and kissed him deeply, passionately, feeling his tongue exploring her mouth and enjoying the warm wet moisture as he kissed her back, just as deeply. A low throaty moan escaped him as she allowed her hands to release his wrists and move to his chest, massaging his pectoral muscles, playing with every bulge and curve of his upper torso.

"You know me Dave, I like to be in control," she said teasingly as Starsky reached up and grab her wrists and in one swift move, flipping her over on her back, landing ion top of her, their positions perfectly switched.

"Yeah, well I guess you're just gonna haveta let me take the wheel, see sometimes I like to drive!" He bent down and buried his mouth into her neck, listening to her giggle, enjoying her playful nature. "And I like to be on top." He mumbled I to her as his kisses made their way up her throat, to her cheek and finally finding her mouth, her hands now pinned above her head as they both enjoyed the moment.

Starsky pulled back briefly, staring at her as she lay beneath him, mesmerized momentarily. She was beautiful, her light blond hair shined in the sunlight. It had been a long time since he had felt this way about any woman.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" He asked as he gave a wink and a tilt of his head.

She never even got the chance to answer, he didn't even hear her scream as his body was suddenly catapulted forward, a sharp pain striking him across the back as he hit the ground, rolling on to his side. His arm instantly went numb, he couldn't move it, he tried to roll on to his back as he faintly heard Kelli sobbing and screaming incoherently. He blinked hard as his vision cleared Bobby's ominous form came into focus, standing over him, holding a large wood log in one hand Kelli by the hair with the other. He quickly dropped the log and retrieved a gun from his waist band and held it to Kelli's head.

"Let her go Bobby, or so help me God, I'll kill ya'," Starsky spewed vehemently, trying hard to get up.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good…**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and commented so far…**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Five**

Beth laid in bed as Hutch really tended to her, doting in the natural mother hen fashion that Hutch was so accustomed to. Beth watched as Hutch made sure to keep her well hydrated and with an ample supply of aspirin and a constant cool wash cloth. He got her some soup from the kitchen downstairs, figuring that would be easy for her to keep down, and may make her feel a little better.

He walked over to her bed, carrying the tray full of nutrients, as she smiled up at the tall blond.

"I really don't deserve this Ken." She said shyly.

"You're right, you don't." He scowled at her as she dipped her head acting like a scolded child.

"Thank you for being so nice to me…I wish I had given you more of a chance."

He placed the tray across her lap as he took a seat next to her on the bed, facing her. He took the cloth napkin and gently placed it on her lap as he handed her the spoon.

"Now eat, you'll feel better, an' then maybe we can start this weekend over, how does that sound?" He offered.

One of Hutch's best features was his huge…heart, he was always seeing the best in people and giving them second chances, whether they had earned them or not.

Beth ate her soup and drank the large glass of cold water that Hutch had provided for her. After he cleared the breakfast tray, and cleaned up he walked over and sat on the other bed, turning on the TV.

Beth turned to the side, looking at him with a new appreciation, "Why don't you join me over here," she offered as she patted the empty space beside her.

Hutch blushed and stood, moving to her bed quickly before her evil twin returned. "Thought you'd never ask." He commented as he pulled up the pillows, propping them up towards the wall and sitting against them. "What do you wanna watch?" He pointed to the television.

"I really don't feel like watching anything." She answered as she placed her hand against his cheek and guided him closer to her and into a deep sensuous kiss.

Hutch cupped her face in his hand as his mouth claimed her, both of them willingly this time. He leaned her back as she lay on the bed, the tall blond taking position over her beautiful body. She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, causing his heart to race a little faster, his anticipation growing, among other things. He reached up and grabbed a pillow, offering it to her, placing it under her head. His hands slowly traveled downwards, his fingers tracing the lines of her delicate neck and down towards her chest. Looking deep into her eyes, asking, no begging for permission, she smiled and he continued, starting by unbuttoning her blouse, placing strategically placed kisses along her throat and neck.

Beth sat up as Hutch helped her off with her blouse, exposing an ample chest, framed by a beautiful lace taupe bra. She reached down for his waist as she started to slowly unbutton his pants, pulling his hips closer to her. Lying back against the pillow, Hutch once again claimed her mouth with his, she moaned as he swallowed her groans.

Hutch reached down and helped her with his jeans as he unzipped them; he stood back up and shed himself of his pants, Beth looking on in obvious approval. Just as he leaned back over her, leaning back in for more action, she let out a shriek, followed by a scream and some type of sudden jerking motion with her body. Hutch rose up, looking at her curiously as he saw fear in her eyes. He furrowed his brow wondering what had her so frightened and upset, it couldn't have been the sight of him undressing, could it?

"Whatsa matter?" He asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Something bit me…" She spouted, "Something fucking bit me."

She sat up quickly as Hutch held her by the small of her back, watching as the scorpion that Bobby had left in the bed, scurried away. He looked over her shoulder and noticed the swelling red welt in the middle of her back starting to raise, another by her upper shoulder. He knew immediately that he needed to catch the scorpion and get her to the hospital immediately for anti venom. He only hoped that Beth wouldn't have any type of an allergic reaction to the poisons that were beginning to flow into her system. He reached over her and grabbed the phone requesting an ambulance and first aid to be dispatched.

oooOOOooo

"You heard me Bobby, let her go." Starsky seethed from his position on the ground, giving Bobby a clear and dangerous advantage. Starsky briefly locked eyes with Kelli, it ripped him apart to see the fear and anguish that shown in her face. He felt the twinge of his heart as he looked back at the man that held her. "P…please Bobby, just leave her alone…" He tried to move his arm and felt a burning pain in his shoulder blade, it was broken, he was sure of that, "You're mad at me, leave her outta this…" He struggled to sit up, wincing and grimacing with every move as Kelli watched on, tears flowing down her cheek freely.

"Please Dave, just stay down." She pled quietly.

Bobby jerked Kelli by the hair causing her to squeal as he pulled her closer to the injured detective. Starsky thought about going for his gun which he was used to always carrying with him, but was afraid that Bobby would panic and hurt Kelli unintentionally. He lifted his right foot and forcefully shoved it against Starsky's left shoulder making him groan throatily as he fell backwards.

"Listen Bobby," Starsky began to say but was cut off by the angry ex-boyfriend.

"No, you listen!" He shouted, loosing the ability to control himself, making Starsky worry even more. "You think you can just come here and help yourself." He pulled on Kelli's hair again, waving his gun at the officer, "and I am just supposed to sit back and watch you…if it weren't for you, Kel and I would still be together…but you…" he pointed the gun at Starsky with an ever increasingly shaky hand, "you had to talk her into leaving me…we were happy…" He pulled Kelli closer to him, "Weren't we baby?" He asked as Kelli nodded nervously.

"Please let him go Bobby…I'll do what ever you say, just don't hurt him…" Kelli begged him as she looked at Starsky, his indigo eyes piercing her soul, letting her know that he was okay, and to stop worrying about him, silent communication.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at her as she could feel his body tremble. "Get up, asshole!" He ordered Starsky as the brunet groaned and struggled again to sit up.

Bobby waved the weapon towards a large pine tree to the detective's right. "Over there." He trained his gun on Kelli's head again to ensure full cooperation from his nemesis.

"Please Bobby, let him alone…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She sobbed as Starsky's stomach jumped, the bile rising in his throat as he listened to Kelli apologize to this horrible person that was terrorizing her.

Her ex boyfriend looked down at her, "Now you're sorry bitch? _Now?" _His gaze darted from her to Starsky as he struggled to keep an adequate eye on both of them. "It's a little too late for sorrys…I am afraid you have to be taught a lesson again, just like last time…last time you were sorry…" He said menacingly.

"Kelli, this isn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about." Starsky attempted to reassure her.

Bobby whipped around, pointing his gun at the brunet's forehead. "Who the hell asked you?!?" He shouted as he stepped closer to Starsky, dragging Kelli with him as she cried out.

He struggled as he approached Starsky until he could place the barrel of his gun against Starsky's forehead. Starsky swallowed hard as his nerves jumped into his throat.

"Bobby, just take it easy…you don't wanna do nothin' stupid here, think about it…" He tried to convince the man standing over him. It took a great deal to scare Starsky, and although he hated to admit it, this man scared him, he was mentally unstable and in love, or what he perceived love to be. Men had been known to be driven to madness all for the love of a woman, and it appeared to Starsky that this man was already there.

Starsky knew that he still had his weapon, but he also knew that pulling it now was more dangerous than trying to talk his way out of this, for both he and Kelli.

"Get his cuffs…" Bobby instructed Kelli as he pulled her closer to both of them, then nudged her closer to Starsky.

Kelli's fear filled ice blue eyes, were bloodshot from crying. She looked into Starsky's face as she crawled toward him, looking at the gun pressed firmly against his skull. She was shaking hard as Starsky tried to stay calm for her as well as for himself. He flipped his gaze towards his left back pocket as he lifted slightly to give her better access. He had draped his injured arm across his lap and held it with his right hand.

Kelli nervously reached around his waist and pulled his cold steel cuffs from his back pocket where they hid. She barely heard Starsky as he whispered to her…"S'okay Kel, I'll be okay, hang in there…"

"Cuff him to the tree!" Bobby shouted as Starsky realized that he was going to have to somehow get both his arms behind him and around the tree.

He looked at Hutch's sister and noticed her eyeing his slightly visible gun under his jacket, hanging in its holster. He knew what she was thinking as her eyes darted at the gun then over her shoulder at Bobby and then back. Starsky continued to talk to her, trying to calm her.

"Not now Kel, he'll kill you an' me both…just do what he says…it s'okay…" Starskys level and calm voice soothed her as she moved around behind him.

Starsky struggled to move his 'dead' arm around his side as he used his right hand to move it. He grimaced and fought through the pain, moving as far as his consciousness would physically allow him to. Kelli looked up at Bobby.

"I think its broken, he can't move it any farther Bobby…" She tried to explain as Bobby took one step forward and kicked his arm back, causing Starsky to shout out in pain as he literally felt the bones in his shoulder rub against each other, burning as he fought to keep his arm back. Kelli cried out in horror, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Now cuff him!" Bobby shouted, his other hand pressing against the front of Starskys chest, pushing him back against the tree.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kelli chanted as she secured Starsky's wrists behind him.

"Shhhhhh," Starsky gasped heavily and then continued to try and soothe her, "Shhhhh."

As soon as the distinct sound of the metal cuffs being linked together Bobby shoved Kelli hard, away from the brunet, and she fell to the ground, huddled, afraid to move.

He grabbed a fistful of Starsky's hair and snapped his head back, pulling something from his jacket pocket. Sitting the gun on the ground beside him, placing his foot firmly on it, he used both hands to bring the duct tape he held, up in front of him.

"Bobby, you don't need to do this, think about it, she's not worth it." He said trying to convince this maniac that his love for her was unwarranted, but the brunet knew that she _was_ worth it.

Bobby tore off a piece of tape about six inches long as he pressed it firmly against Starsky's protesting lips, slamming his head into the tree behind him. He looked over to see Bobby's face contort in anger as his rage soared, flushing his skin. Bobby looked down to see Kelli attempting to get the gun out from under his foot. He raised his hand high above his head as Starsky's eyes widened in fear, and he attempted to scream out to her, only to have his voice muffled. Bobby brought his hand down hard, connecting hard with her cheek bone, tossing her body off to the side with ease. She screamed out as a smile crossed Bobby's lips and he bent over retrieving his weapon and taking one step at a time towards her, his eyes turning hungry and excited by her pain. He reached down and grabbed her by the back of the neck, squeezing hard, pulling her up to her feet. She looked back at Starsky, locking eyes with him as he read the pain, fear and sorrow that she conveyed with just one brief glance. He blinked slowly at her as he pulled against his restraints, wishing that she had thought about leaving them loose, but unfortunately that was not the case.

Bobby drug Kelli off into the woods as Starsky was helpless to do anything but watch her go. His determination and anger starting to take over, he fought against his restraints harder, groaning and trying hard to scream, only to find his voice to be muffled in his own throat. He kicked his feet and pulled at his wrists violently, until he could feel the warm blood start to flow over his hands, the pain in his shoulder causing the bright flash of light behind his eyelids as he struggled to remain conscious.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Six**

_Friday 11:58 am Duluth Memorial Hospital Emergency Room_

Hutch sat patiently in the waiting room of the hospital, having no word yet on Beth, or what condition she was in. They had been there for over 2 hours, closer to 3, and still nothing. He tried to call the hotel and see if Starsky or Kelli had returned yet, but there was no word from them. The front desk had instructions to notify the couple of their whereabouts upon their return to the resort.

He approached the nurse's station desk and addressed a young candy striper, begging for any news.

"I brought her in over 2 hours ago, how can you not know anything…that is just insane!" Hutch spewed as he towered of the small teenager. A charge nurse heard the commotion and approached the desk.

"Sir, allow me to try and help you, what is your friend's name?" She asked compassionately.

"Beth, Beth Devore. She was a victim of scorpion bites, several of them, they took her and the damn insects away and I haven't heard a thing since. Please, please, please tell me how she's doing?" He pled as Nurse Nesbitt took pity on the tall blond, staring into his bale blue eyes as he searched for help.

"Give me 10 minutes; I'll be back as soon as I can, have a seat over there." She pointed to the row of seats to the left of the ER waiting room which was filled with sniffling, coughing and wheezing patients to be.

He heard the sirens of an ambulance pulling up outside the Emergency Room; he watched the flurry of activity that was increasing in the hospital, as both nurses and doctors rushed to the incoming emergency vehicle. His heart was heavy with fear and sadness about what Beth was going through, but he couldn't help but wonder about the incoming patient, maybe they had it worse, maybe they wouldn't even survive, what was their problem, were they okay? He hated to think about those things but curiosity was human nature.

The twin swinging doors burst open as a stretcher was pushed quickly through. A doctor was practically jogging beside it, taking the oral report from the paramedic as Hutch listened on.

"BP 140 over 70, pulse 99, respirations rapid. Obvious external injuries, broken right ulna, facial contusions, evidence of suspected internal injuries, possible victim of an extremely violent rape, found up by the lake, near the Country's Day Inn, just behind the resort, she appeared to have crawled there, started IV, ringer's lactate, administered mild sedative and pain killer, 2 mg of Morphine IV push." The medic orated.

A sudden fear grasped a hold of Hutch's heart as he remembered Starsky and Kelli's intention of taking the walk by the lake; he furrowed his brow, briefly allowing fear to seep in as he approached the gurney as it traveled at a high rate of speed through the next set of swinging doors.

A nurse attempted to stop the tall blond, grabbing his elbow and pulling on him. Hutch jerked free as he moved to the side of the stretcher. His stomach got caught in his throat as he found the person on the bed non-recognizable do to the deformity of her swollen and darkly bruised face, his gaze on drawn downward and his heart stopped beating for a split second when he recognized the necklace that he had given his sister for Christmas.

"Kelli," he gasped, barely able to form the word.

oooOOOooo

Starsky was still secured to the tree, he heard sirens and commotion all around him, but he was unable to signal people to his whereabouts. He heard the cracking of branches and of tree leaves as he could tell someone was approaching fast, his body tensed, praying for the approaching person to be there to help, not to hurt him.

He dropped his head in disappointment as he saw Bobby pushing through the brushes, breathing heavily, his face sporting new finger nail scratches down the entire right side of his cheek.

Starsky fought to wriggle free, his wrists raw and bloody from his futile efforts to free himself. Bobby raised his gun and pointed it at the detective's chest.

"She was better then I remembered her being." Bobby boasted, proud of what he had done, causing Starsky's anger to start to boil. "She tasted better, felt better, and fucked better!" He spewed as his finger began to slowly pull the trigger back, relishing every second. "Now it's time we get you outta our lives permanently."

Bobby's head whipped around as he heard people approaching from behind him. His eyes and face showed startled and frightened expression. He panicked and headed back into the woods before he could finish of the curly haired detective. Calling back to his enemy, he shouted after him.

"I'm not done with you asshole, you'll see me again, mark my words!" He said before disappearing completely.

Starsky was relieved to see to teenage boys come rushing out from behind two large trees in front of him. They were shocked to find him, bound and gagged to the tree.

"Holy shit!" The red-haired boy shouted out as he rushed to Starsky's side. "You okay mister?" He asked simultaneously as he ripped of the taped from the brunet's mouth.

"I'm fine kid, but you gotta get outta here before he comes back." Starsky spewed, having trouble forming the words due to his dry mouth and apprehensiveness. "Come on, go on, get outta here, now!" Starsky ordered.

"But…but you're hurt, I can help, I'm a boy scout you know, I can do first aide." He tried to be helpful, not realizing the danger he was in.

"Mikey, I think we should listen to him and get the hell out of here, whoever did this could come back." His blond friend added as he looked at Starsky, "Sorry mister."

"Don't be, just go…find some help, call the police and send them out here…" Starsky instructed. "I'll be fine, I'm a cop, go get some help!" He shouted as the red head at his side jumped up, grabbed his friend by the collar and ran off.

oooOOOooo

Hutch tried to get closer to Kelli's bedside as the many medical personnel attempted to triage her. He vaguely felt a nurse trying to pull him back. In his haze of shock he heard her muffled words, something to the effect…

_Stand back and let them do their job…_

_She's gonna be fine…_

_I need you to get back Sir…_

Hutch snapped out of his fog as he realized that she was right, his sister needed immediate medical attention and he was getting in the way of her receiving that care. He stepped back and allowed them to move the gurney along, all he could do was stand there and watch as his life unfolded before his eyes. First Beth, now Kelli…

_Starsky! _Hutch thought, his heart racing once again, wondering what had happened to his best friend. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he felt his knees buckle.

He replayed the words he had just heard, over again in his mind.

_Broken right ulna…_

_Possible internal injuries…_

_Possible victim of violent rape…_

_Where in the hell was Starsky?_ He thought again to himself.

The candy striper from the nurses' station ran up to the tall blond. "We have some news on your friend." She stated proudly.

Hutch was in a daze as he watched his sister's gurney be rushed down the hall and through a doorway where visitors were not permitted. He felt like he was in the middle of a bad dream and he wanted to wake up. He was in shock, his body and mind not comprehending all of the things going on around him.

"Hmmm, what? Who?" He asked the young aide as his eyes slowly looked in her direction.

"Your friend the one that was bitten by those bugs…" She reminded him.

"Oh yeah, her…M'sorry, what about her, is she okay?" He asked.

"She's fine, they've given her the anti-venom and she is responding well to the treatment, you can see her in a little bit." She offered earning herself an appreciative nod from the tall blond detective.

Hutch drug his hand down the entire length of his face, his mind racing, from Beth to Kelli and back again. Occasionally, he allowed his mind to venture to the unthinkable, wondering where his partner was, and if he was okay.

He sat down on the uncomfortable orange plastic chairs that were provided by the hospital, obviously without chiropractic approval. He allowed his head to fall forward, resting in both of his hands as he felt his world unraveling around him. He yearned for answers, he needed them, he looked around as he spotted two uniformed officers standing at the nurse's station, and he rose and approached them.

One officer was speaking with Renee, the candy striper. "We will need to log all of her possessions into evidence, make sure that they are touched and disturbed as little as possible." He instructed the eager nurse in training.

"Excuse me." Hutch interrupted as both officers turned to face him. "Did you both come in with that girl just now, Kelli, Kelli Hutchinson?" He asked nervously.

"Well, we don't have a positive ID on her yet, but if you are talking about the girl that just came in by ambulance, yes, we're with her." Officer Fisher informed the tall blond.

Hutch reached into his back pocket and retrieved his badge, flashing it for both men. "Consider her positively identified, she's my sister…can you tell me what happened? Who found her? Was anyone with her?" Hutch spat out the questions faster then the officers could answer.

"How did you know she'd be here?" Fisher asked curiously.

"I didn't, I was here with a friend and I saw the ambulance bring her in, I need to know if you guys found anyone with her? My partner was with her." Hutch explained causing Fisher's brow to rise in suspicion.

And just what is your partner's name?" Fisher asked as he pulled out his notepad to take notes. "I am also going to need a description." He added.

"Why's that…" Hutch's eyes grew wide as he realized that these two officers wanted a description of his partner for other reasons. "You don't think…" Hutch's words were cut off, he couldn't even say them.

"We don't think anything yet detective. As you must surly be aware, we are conducting an investigation here, and you just told me you last saw the victim with your partner, and your partner is nowhere to be found. We would just like to ask him a few questions, that's all."

Hutch's face grew red in anger, "Did you stop to think that my partner may be a victim here too?!?" He shouted.

"Even more reason you should be willing to cooperate and give us a description." Fisher shot back as Hutch took a step back and a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Hutch gave the officers Starsky's name and a description.

"But I can tell you that he didn't do this to my sister, I would bet my life on it." He stated angrily as he stared into Fisher's hazel eyes intently, "but I can tell you who _did_ do this. Maybe if you checked your records, you would see that she had a restraining order out on an abusive ex-boyfriend. He made contact with her last night; we were all coming to the station today to file a report! Can you at least check and see if they ever made it in?" He snapped as he turned sharply on his heels and walked away.

Both officers conferred with one another as Hutch paced the waiting room, his stomach knotting into spasms like he had never felt before. His sister had been badly beaten, even raped, his girlfriend, poisoned, and Starsky missing. He didn't know in which direction he should head first, he was paralyzed with an over whelming feeling of being drawn and quartered, pulled in too many directions at once. He needed Starsky…

The phone at the nurses' station rang and Renee answered it efficiently. She quickly handed it over to Officer Fisher how engaged in a heated conversation before slamming the phone back down on its receiver. He looked at his partner as Hutch heard him exclaim.

"They found another victim, male, tied to a tree by the lake…" he stated as the two of them rushed out of the hospital, leaving the tall blond standing there, gasping for air, his knees buckling.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Seven**

The paramedics worked carefully around Starsky, not knowing the extent of his injuries. He was brought back into consciousness as they used bolt cutters to sever the cuffs attaching him to the tree. He fell forward, groaning loudly with any movement.

"Kelli…" He moaned as he rolled onto his side, his left arm hitting the ground first causing a flash of searing pain to surge through his shoulder. "Where's Kelli." He mumbled as the paramedics flanked him from both sides.

"Where are you hurt mister?" One of the stated as Starsky looked up, blinking trying to focus on the man leaning over him.

"Need to find her…" Starsky said, oblivious to what was being asked of him.

"We will." Both paramedics locked eyes, knowing that they would address his concerns later, after they made sure he was stabilized. "No we need you to answer us, where are you hurt?" He repeated sympathetically.

"My shoulder, left shoulder." He resigned.

The medic rolled Starsky onto his back, easing him over as he attached the BP cuff to his right arm and began pumping it up, stethoscope already positioned in both ears and tucked into the nook of his arm. The other attendant placed his fingers gently against Starsky's wrist, staring at his watch as he counted the beats of the detective's pulse, against the second hand on his watch.

Starsky became a little more agitated as they tended his needs.

"Look here kid, what's your name?" He asked the one on his left.

"Chris, Christopher Matthews." He answered.

" 'Kay Chris…my name…" he sucked in the air through his teeth as a stab of pain shot through his upper arm. "I'm Detective Sergeant David Starsky, and me and my partner are out here on vacation…" He paused briefly catching his breath. "The woman I was with…Kelli, Kelli Hutchinson…her ex-boyfriend…attacked us…he took her, an' I've got to find her…" He spoke slowly, trying to will away the pain.

"The police are on their way, you can give them your statement when they get here, right now, we need to get your arm stabilized and start you on some medications."

"No, no medications…I need to get outta here." Starsky said defiantly as he tried his best to sit up only to be held down by the two paramedics. "Kelli needs me."

"You're not going to do her any good in this condition." Chris advised the brunet, just to feel his aggravation growing. Both men looked over their patient, speaking without talking.

"Are you allergic to anything Detective?" Chris asked.

"No, why?" Starsky responded.

Seconds later he felt the prick of a needle being inserted into the vein in his right arm.

"What the hell is that?" He shouted.

"Just something to help you relax, that's all." He explained.

"God Dammit! I told you, she needs me!" He fought against the drugs flowing through his veins.

Both medics felt is was necessary to sedate the patient for his own good, there was no way that they could treat him efficiently with him thrashing about and trying to move. They managed to roll him onto his side to examine his back, his shoulder was bruised and slightly swollen, they suspected a possible fractured scapula, and he had other smaller bruises that were of less concern.

Starsky's eyes rolled back in his sockets as he fought against the tranquilizers given to him.

"You don't get it…he's hurting her…I need to help…h…er…" He said as succumbed to the sedative, his head lolling off to the side as he wrapped himself in the warmth and serenity of unconsciousness.

oooOOOooo

Hutch sat at Beth's bedside watching her as she slept, he thought about how this weekend was another frightening, sadistic experience, much like the last time they tried to have a relationship, only to have Starsky kidnapped by Marcus' cult followers, along with his sister, and Beth's best friend, Casey, tortured and killed by the evil man and his followers. Hutch knew that this life was not and would never be fair for her to have to endure. She wasn't a part of any of this, yet some how she kept being drug into it. He knew that when she woke up and recovered, he would wish her the best, hope for happiness in her life and bid her farewell. He gently stroked her hand as it lay against the bed, not moving. Beautiful and delicate, just like the woman it belonged to. He appreciated her giving him a second chance, but he wouldn't dare ask for a third.

She started to stir as her had moved from side to side, she mumbled as she started to come around. She blinked slowly, allowing the room to slowly come into focus.

"Hey," Hutch whispered with a smile across his face, "how you feeling?"

"I'm okay," She answered weakly as she looked around the room. "This doesn't look too bad," she noted that she was not hooked up to tons of monitors, and there were no doctors or nurses running in and out of the room, "I take it I'm gonna pull through." She joked.

"That you are." Hutch snorted as he clasped her hand firmly in his. "Look, I'm sorry this weekend was ruined." He apologized as he looked down at the bed, not meeting her gaze.

"It's not your fault, no need to be sorry." She informed him as she searched his face for an explanation.

"Beth, my sister, Kelli…" His words were cut off as a nurse burst into the room, a little too loud and too boisterous for either of their liking.

"How's my patient doing?" She announced.

"M'fine," she answered as the bubbly nurse approached her bedside.

Hutch watched the nurse tend to her patient as he stood, straightening his pant legs with both of his hands, "Listen Beth, I'll be right back, I need to go check on something, 'kay?" He excused himself, his heart racing waiting for word on his sister, and his partner.

Beth nodded in acknowledgement as he left the room, a man on a mission.

oooOOOooo

At the end of the long, white corridor, Hutch paused, looking both ways at the intersection. The nurse behind the counter looked up, noting his stupor.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Hutch blinked quickly, overwhelmed with the tasks at hand as he approached her, trying to figure out a way to explain this.

"I'm here with Beth Devore," he pointed back in the direction of her room, "but my sister was just brought into the ER, her name is Kelli Hutchinson." The nurse began looking up information for the tall blond. "And I think my friend is on his way in, can we check and see if he's arrived?" Hutch asked.

The nurse's head snapped up in both confusion and concern. "Your sister and your friend?" She asked for clarification, "Was there some type of accident?" She asked, the only obvious explanation for so many injuries to acquaintances of this one unlucky man.

"I guess you could say that." Hutch answered as he waited patiently.

"Let's see here, Kelli Hutchinson…" The nurse checked her records. "She's being transferred to the 7th floor, so that means she should be okay, that's the orthopedic ward, no word on whether she is scheduled for surgery yet or not…her doctor is Dr. Keith Richards…" She looked at the weary blond, "I could page him if you like." She offered.

"Do that, would you." He requested as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the pounding between his ears.

oooOOOooo

Starsky lied there looking at the bright fluorescent light on the ceiling of the ambulance. He felt the motion of the vehicle as it traveled through the streets of Duluth, occasionally turning, slowing, and hitting the unavoidable pothole from time to time. He tried hard to focus, but the effects of the drug that they had given him, were still in control. He blink hard, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, then popping them open again only to still find things swimming in and out of clarity.

"Kelli…" He whispered, licking his lips, trying desperately to moisten his mouth, inside and out.

He saw both medics glance at each other and then dismiss him completely as they continued to set up an IV bottle to his right, as the other man continued to take his blood pressure. Their voices were muffled and not completely clear causing the brunet to strain to hear better.

"Kelli…" He repeated, praying that they could hear and understand him. He wasn't even sure he was forming the words he was attempting to.

He closed his eyes, allowing his heavy head to loll to the side, listening to the men talk, almost becoming mesmerized by the motion of the ride and their voices.

'_Think he's talking about that girl they found up here earlier?'_

'_Of course he is stupid…who else would he be talking about?' _

'_I heard she was in pretty bad shape…'_

'_Me too…'_

The medication took over and Starsky drifted off to sleep, fighting it all the way, the words of the two paramedics weighing heavily on the detective's heart…

oooOOOooo

Hutch stood outside of the room, Dr. Richards approached the tall blond offering his hand. He was a tall man, dark thinning hair and was wearing a knee length white lab coat.

"I'm Dr. Keith Richards, Detective Hutchinson, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right." Hutch accepted his hand in greeting as he continued, "How's my sister, she's gonna be okay right?" He asked, his stomach jumping slightly as he waited for an answer.

"Physically, yes…I think she will make a full recovery…her arm has been set and casted, we will follow up with x-rays periodically to monitor the healing. She has had severe trauma externally, and you may find that she actually looks worse than she is. There is a small orbital fracture of her left eye socket, but that should heal, she's suffered two broken ribs which are taped and immobilized as much as possible."

Dr. Richards paused, feeling that the rest of her injuries needed to be dealt with a little more delicately.

"Are you aware that your sister was brutally raped?" He asked as Hutch felt his anger rise and his heart rate increase.

The blond nodded, "Yeah, I've been informed." He answered shortly and quietly.

"We have taken photographs of her pelvic area for evidence, and have administered a pregnancy test to rule out a pre existing condition. Now as is routine in this type of case, she will need to return for another pregnancy test in about 8 weeks…" He paused again allowing Hutch to absorb the gravity of the information he was relaying. "As I said, physically, she will heal, but mentally, I can't speculate on. This is one of the most horrific cases I have seen in my 10 years at this hospital, and only time will tell how your sister will deal with what she has been through. She's going to need all the support and help you and the rest of her family can give her." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card, "This is the number to a rape crisis line, there is someone available 24-hours a day, 7 days a week for her…and for you…if you have any questions or concerns, they're there to help." He concluded as he placed a supportive hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed firmly. "I'm sorry." He said as he walked away.

Hutch stood and watched the doctor walk down the hallway, every click of his heel echoing in the empty corridor. He thought about how many times he and his partner had handed out cards, or given out that type of hot-line numbers to victims of violent crimes, how many people and crimes that they had forgotten or never thought about again, how many of those never really recovered. He inhaled sharply trying to calm the shudders of hysteria that threatened to surface.

Hutch stood there for a moment, staring at the card that was in his hand, a memory flashed through his mind as he recollected him and Kelli running through the vast green lawn of their house in Minnesota, she was giggling as Hutch chased her, threatening to take away the doll she held firmly in her clutches.

He was suddenly jarred out of his fond childhood memory by the nurse rushing up to his side.

"They're bringing in your friend; he should be here any second, through the emergency room." She announced as Hutch instantly suppressed his sorrow and fear for his sister momentarily as he rushed off to be at his partner's side.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Eight**

The stretcher came crashing through the emergency room doors as one medic flanked Starsky on either side, the deja vu that plagued him hauntingly just a while ago when Kelli was brought in nearly swallowed him alive.

He rushed to his partner's side as he quickly noted that he was unconscious.

"What's wrong with him, is he okay? How bad is it?" Hutch rattled off as he had to nearly run to keep up with the stretcher.

Starsky's head rolled from one side to the other as Hutch heard his friend mumble… _"Hutch…"_ He slurred as his eyes opened, but the indigo orbs rolled back quickly disappearing in their sockets. "_Hutsch…"_

"I'm here Starsk, I'm here, you're gonna be okay." He reassured his friend.

"_K…Kelli…" _The brunet tried feebly to form more words.

"What'd you guys give him?" Hutch asked, quickly noting that his partner was sedated, but also noting that aside from that he looked okay.

"_Kelli…" _Starsky repeated.

Hutch knew that his partner's first and foremost thought would be of his sister, but he also knew that he couldn't tell Starsky how bad it was, he needed to get attention and he may wait if he knew. "She's here Starsk, she's fine…don't worry…just let them look at you 'kay?"

"_I wanna see her…Hutsch…see her, I need to…" _The brunet slurred, his voice barely audible.

"Later buddy, later…just let them check you out." Hutch calmed the agitated man.

"_Bobby…" _

"I know." Hutch answered as they attempted to wheel him through the door just as Starsky's hand reached out and grabbed his partner's shirt.

"_No…Hutsch, please…" _Starsky pled with his partner, wanting to make sure Kelli was okay.

"Not now, later I promise," Hutch assured him as they took him away, disappearing behind the door.

Hutch briefly paced the waiting room before realizing that Beth was still waiting for his return. He headed for the nearest elevator, but not before informing the nurse of his whereabouts and the fact that he was supposed to be notified on his partner's condition once he was thoroughly examined. He quickly recounted his cast of characters for this play unfolding before him.

_Beth 4__th__ floor, room 453, Kelli, 7__th__ floor, room 726, Starsky in the ER, being tended to presently. _

He looked down at his feet and then shot a thankful glance upwards, relieved that he was wearing his comfortable shoes today and not the ones he wore out last night. By the time this was over, he would have walked many miles inside the walls of this hospital.

He headed for the seventh floor, wanting to briefly check on his sister before returning to Beth. Making his way to her room he saw one of the officers from earlier in ER approaching her room.

"Wait a minute." Hutch called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. "Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" Hutch asked.

"Going to question the victim, what do you think I am doing?" He snapped back. "The sooner we get her statement, the better, you know that detective."

"Not now you're not…" He said as he stood toe to toe with the younger man, towering over him, furrowing his brow with intent. "She needs her rest, when she's ready to give you her statement, I'll be the first to come get you." Hutch poked the officer in the chest with his index finger, "You got that?" He asked and turned away entering his sisters room, not waiting for an answer.

At first the officer thought about following the tall blond into the room, but reconsidered, looking up and down the hallway before walking away from her room.

The room was dark, the shades drawn. The only light in the room was over her bed, a fluorescent light that was dimly lit. The methodic beeping the pulse oximeter that was monitoring her vital signs, echoed loudly in Hutch's ears. He slowly approached her bedside, his stomach knotting even tighter as he saw her swollen silhouette, her raised lip and grossly battered face and body. Her casted arm rested on a pillow over her stomach with a drying lamp perched above it. Hutch gasped lightly as he heard her soft moan.

"Oh God, Sis…" He fought back his tears as he spoke. "Look what he did to you…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I didn't protect you…" He whispered as he sat in the chair beside the bed, afraid to touch her, not wanting to wake her, not wanting to see her pain. He looked up at the ceiling searching for an answer that wasn't there, "Starsk, where the hell were you?" He broke down, sobbing at her bedside as he allowed his head to drop into his hand.

He heard the door creek open behind him as he quickly wiped his face dry, what kind of a grown man would be sitting in the dark crying? Standing, he greeted the nurse that was coming in to check on his sister.

The nurse was carrying a tray in one hand and a chart in the other. She sat the tray down on the bedside table as she read the monitors and made notations in her record.

"You okay?" Her voice was detached and void of real emotion.

"M'fine…how's she doin'?" He asked as he watched her every move.

"Her vitals are stable," she orated bluntly. "It's time for her pain meds now." She said as she lifted one of the syringes off the tray she had carried.

"What's that you're giving her?" Hutch asked, his eyes stung from weariness and the tears that were still trying to free themselves.

"Just a cocktail that the doctor ordered for her, she's gonna be out all for quite a while, why don't you go get some rest yourself, you look like you could use it."

Hutch's eyes locked with hers, for a moment he thought he sensed a waiver of humanity in her voice as she shook her head and looked away.

"I've got others I need to go check on…I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Hutch turned and left the room, the nurse watching compassionately as the door slowly closed behind him.

oooOOOooo

Hutch entered the room to find Beth sitting in the chair, staring out the window. It tugged at his heart to see her sitting there alone. He felt a sudden chill wash over him as he entered the room, walking step by step towards her as her gaze was fixed out of the forth floor room.

"Hey there, how you feeling?" He asked quietly, not wanting to startle her as he approached.

"Better." She answered solemnly as Hutch walked around her.

"You're looking better." Hutch regretted the words immediately, "not that you looked bad before or anything."

She smiled at him, her eyes looking into his. "It's okay Ken…I understand."

Hutch relaxed, sitting against the window sill, folding his arms over his chest.

"You look tired Ken; you need to get some rest…" She noted, the corner of her mouth curling up in a tender smile.

"Me? I'm fine, trust me…" Hutch said, trying to convince himself more than her. "Doc says that you can leave soon if the blood test comes back good."

"I know he told me." She answered, searching his face for something.

There was an uncomfortable silence that blanketed the room, they both knew where this was heading and neither one wanted to be the person to take it there…

"Look, Beth…um…Starsky and Kelli, they…" Hutch started to explain.

"I know, I heard the nurses talking about them…are they okay?" She seemed genuinely concerned about them and not herself.

"Yeah." Hutch sighed in relief, "yeah, they're gonna be just fine…" He snorted in nervous relief and pure emotional exhaustion. "But I need to be…"

"You need to be with them I know you do…I've already called a cab."

Hutch's head snapped up in shock as she continued.

"I'm going home Ken, I need to get out of here. You can just send my things to me, or bring them home with you when you come…could you do that for me?" She asked, trying to make this as easy on him as possible.

Hutch was relieved that she was doing this for him; he had so much on his mind right now that he couldn't even imagine trying to console and take care of her as well as his sister and his partner. He located a new found respect and admiration for a woman he wasn't even sure he liked.

"You don't have to do this you know?" He said, tilting his head down and looking up through his brow at her.

"Yes I do Ken, you know it, and I know it." She allowed her gaze to travel past him once again focusing on something out the window. "I'm fine, you just go on, be with them, they need you now." She said as he stood and walked towards her, bending at the waist and gently kissing her cheek.

"You're a great lady, you know that?" He whispered, pausing briefly, waiting for an answer.

"I know it." She quipped as he stood back up and headed for the door.

Turning back around, he couldn't help but wonder what might have been, if this weekend had been allowed to unravel and play out the way they had planned, "Can I call you?"

"Please don't…"

He dropped his head in sadness as he continued on his way hearing her speak out to him,

"That doesn't mean I don't like you…a lot…" She finished as a smile finally crossed his face and he continued on his journey, to see his sister and find out about his partner.

oooOOOooo

Hutch went to the nurse's desk and found out that Starsky was being admitted overnight, his room, 290, second floor. _Could they not get these people any closer together? _Hutch thought to himself. He decided to go look in on Kelli while they got his partner admitted and checked into his room.

Hutch once again found himself sitting next to his sister's bed, listening to the annoying high pitched beeping of monitors and machines. He concentrated on watching the rise and fall of her chest, grateful for every breath she was taking. He was angry, the fury inside threatening to burst out without warnig. He was mad at everyone, the police for not taking her case and concerns seriously, himself for allowing her to come back home where he knew Bobby lived, mad at her for not telling them that he had slithered his way, or was at least trying to, back into her life. He was mad at Starsky for not protecting her, for fighting with every ounce he had in him to keep this animal for doing the things he had done to her. A picture flashed through his mind of Bobby beating her as she laid there helpless to stop him, crying for help, begging for mercy only to have this man brutally rape her, laughing at her pain and actually got off on it. How could Starsky have allowed this to happen?

He stood up, slamming his fist into the wall next to him in frustration, the pain in his knuckles jarring him into reality. This was in no way Starsky's fault, he was lying in the hospital with a broken shoulder, he didn't do this to her, Bobby did. Bobby inflicted pain on Kelli, on his partner, on him.

He gasped as a sudden thought flashed through his over stimulated mind…Just how did those scorpions get into Starsky's and his room? No one really knew that the guys were sharing the room, the first day there, Kelli and Starsky took that room. Were they planted there? And if they were, that would mean that whoever put them there would have to have been close enough to surmise whose room was whose.

Bobby was with them the whole time; he must have followed them to the lake…Hutch turned and quickly headed out the door of Kelli's room, he was met by a third officer who was walking down the hallway, holding Starsky's gun and holster in one hand. The tall blond instantly recognized it and held out his hand to receive it.

"Thought you might want to hold on to this, it'll be a while before your partner can use it." The younger dark haired officer explained, and then held out his hand, "I'm Officer Benton, I was the first officer on scene with your partner. Is there anything I can do?" He offered with sincerity.

Hutch just shook his head, the days events began to catch up with him as he felt exhaustion slowly creeping in.

"I know how hard it is when your partner gets hurt…" Benton continued, "I lost my partner six months ago, he took a bullet that was meant for me…I'll never forget it." He explained as Hutch looked up and locked eyes with him.

For one brief second Hutch allowed the thought to enter his mind, the thought of life with out that curly haired childlike partner of his. He quickly shook it away as he felt a hand around his heart, squeezing tightly.

"M'sorry…" Hutch responded as his gaze lowered to Starsky's weapon while he was absent mindedly played with it between his two large hands.

"Me too." Benton answered as he gave the tall blond a supportive slap on his shoulder. "He's gonna be just fine, you'll see…how's your sister doing?"

Hutch looked up again, surprised that the officer with Starsky already knew about his sister.

"Um…she's okay, resting right now…I guess I will know more later when she wakes up." Hutch spoke, but not even acknowledging his own words, his mind and body working in over drive.

"She'll need to give a statement when she wakes up, you know that don't you?" Benton spoke gently as Hutch nodded. "She's gonna need you to be strong for her."

"Yeah, I know…" Hutch concurred as a thought entered his mind and his eyes lit up. "Hey look, you think there's any chance you could be the officer that takes her statement, she's going to need some one patient and understanding, and quite frankly, so could I."

Benton smiled at Hutch, "I'll see what I can do." He agreed as he turned to walk down the hall.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Nine**

Starsky's eyes blinked slowly, the room swimming in and out of focus. He struggled as his vision fought to lock onto his blond partner sitting next to him. He could tell that Hutch's face was furrowed with worry even though he couldn't clearly make it out. Starsky could feel that something was wrong. He felt like he was looking up at him from under water, his face blurring and swaying in front of him. He licked his dry lips as he struggled to speak, his mind still slight foggy from the sedatives he had received.

"Hey Buddy, its okay, let me get you some water." He heard the calm soothing voice of his partner, easing his tension as he allowed himself to relax into the pillow.

"_Hutch…Kelli…? Where is she" _Starsky moaned as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and then opened them again to try and stop the ceiling from moving.

"Shh, Starsk, its okay, she's here, on the 7th floor, she's safe. Don't worry about her okay?" Hutch tried to encourage his friend and ease his mind allowing him to concentrate on his own health.

Starsky quickly noted that his left arm was wrapped tightly across his abdomen with another piece of material was going up and over his shoulder and coming back down, meeting across his right side. Hutch noticed his quizzical look.

"Broken scapula." Hutch explained with minimal conversation.

"Kelli." Starsky repeated himself.

Hutch knew that he was going to have to tell Starsky about Kelli's condition, he also knew that his best friend was going to take it hard; he was going to blame himself. Hutch felt so guilty for blaming Starsky himself, even for a brief moment.

"Listen Starsky, you need to stay calm, okay Buddy? I don't want you to work yourself up, promise?" Hutch asked tipping his head and waiting for Starsky to agree to his conditions.

"Spill it Hutch, tell me." Starsky responded, losing what little patience he had.

"She's stable now…" Hutch took a deep breath as he continued, looking away from the vulnerable brunet lying there in his bed. "It's bad Starsk." The brunet felt a stab of pain pierce his heart as he inhaled sharply. "He beat her up pretty bad…she's got a broken arm, fractured eye socket, a couple of ribs…" Hutch paused briefly allowing his partner to take in the information he had already provided.

"Did he?" Starsky asked, his friend knowing what he wanted to know.

Hutch turned away from his partner before answering. "Yeah Starsky, he did…he raped her…pretty severely according to the doctors…" Hutch kept his back to him dragging his hand down the entire length of his face as he continued, "he tore her up Starsk, inside and out…"

Starsky felt a small part of him die at the very moment, he cared about Kelli, he liked her a lot, he possibly even loved her. How could he have allowed this to happen to her? How could he have not protected her with his life? What the hell was he thinking and what could he have done differently? His mind raced as he felt his stomach contents rising, the bile burning his throat as it rose.

"Oh God…she tried to save me…" Quietly escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, "I need to get outta here Hutch, help me up."

"No way, you're not going anywhere until your doctor gives you the alls clear." Hutch insisted as he moved back towards his partner's bedside.

"Since when have you known me to listen to doctors? Now help me up, or would you rather me hurt myself even further?" Starsky struggled to sit up, pulling against the bed rails as he accomplished his task.

Hutch knew he had no choice; he had to help his partner, because Starsky was going to do this one way or another.

"I need to see her Hutch, take me to see her, please?" Starsky's indigo eyes locked with his partner's searching and pleading for help. Hutch's heart pained in sorrow for his friend, he knew he was going to take this hard, Starsky was always the protector, especially of women and children, so him failing at that was going to cut him deeply.

"Sure I will, let me get a wheelchair." Hutch offered as he quietly left the room, returning shortly with the much hated wheelchair causing Starsky to cringe. He hated being dependant on anyone.

"I don't need that, get rid of it…" He implored his friend.

"You want to go see Kelli? This is my only stipulation, not too much to request if you ask me…" Hutch responded as Starsky reluctantly agreed.

The tall blond assisted Starsky into the chair as the brunet cringed with certain movements, causing Hutch to wince. Once he was situated, Hutch bent over whispering in his ear.

"You ready?" He asked gently.

"No, but let's go anyways." Starsky replied, his stomach tying in knots from nerves, not knowing exactly what to expect when he saw her.

oooOOOooo

They traveled down the long stark white corridor as they approached the elevator. Hutch pressed the call button. Once inside the lift car, Hutch spoke cautiously.

"Look Starsk, I want to warn you." Hutch began.

"Hmmm?" Starsky was allowing his chin to rest in his right hand as it was propped on the arm of the chair.

"She looks bad, real bad…it really scared me…but I talked to the doc and they think, physically she's gonna make a full recovery…" Hutch informed his best friend, knowing just how hard this was going to be for him.

"Full physical recovery, huh? I know what that means…they ain't so sure about her emotional recovery…" Starsky dully noted as he sighed heavily. _"Hutch?"_

"Yeah Buddy?"

"M' sorry, I'm so sorry I let this happen." Starsky said his voice cracking as Hutch could hear the emotions in his tone as they threatened to burst free.

Before Hutch could reply, the doors to the elevator opened and an elderly couple entered the car. He decided to wait to address his partner's guilt for a better time.

They continued on their way to see Kelli. Hutch stopped the wheelchair just outside of her room, pausing to talk to his partner, moving around to kneel down in front of him.

"Listen Starsk, I just wanted to warn you, I mean, I want you to be prepared." Hutch stammered as he saw the concern on his partner's face grow. "She looks pretty bad; doc says she looks worse than she really is…"

Starsky inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to run away. He wasn't sure he was ready to see her, wasn't sure he was ready to feel the guilt that was going to slice through his soul. He nodded in understanding as Hutch placed his large hand supportively on his partner's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"This isn't your fault Starsk, you didn't do this to her, Bobby did." Hutch said as he stood and walked around to the backside of the wheelchair again. "Don't forget that." He finished as he pushed the chair forward as it slowly opened her door.

They both entered the room; the bed was on the far side of it, near the window. Starsky immediately took note of the incessant beeping of her monitors as the noise both relieved him and irritated him at the same time. Hutch could sense his partner's stature tense up as they moved closer to her bedside. Kelli's head was lolled to the opposite side, hiding from the brunet. The heating lamp that was drying her cast had since been removed as her arm rested on a pillow across her abdomen. Starsky felt a lump the size of a basketball, threatening to lodge itself in his throat; he swallowed hard, forcing it down. His Adam's apple bobbed as he fought back the urge to allow himself to let his guard down and allow the tears to flow freely. He rubbed his nose with his hand and put his finger up into the air.

"Hey Hutch…could you give me a minute, alone with her…please." The cracking in his voice caused Hutch's heart to break.

"Sure Buddy, take all the time you need, but just don't forget what I said, 'kay?" Hutch whispered in his ear, just to be waived off by his best friend.

The blond made sure that Starsky's wheelchair was pushed right up to her bedside before he turned to leave the room. Just before exiting, he turned back around. "I'll be right outside if you need me Starsk." He offered gently just to be dismissed again.

Starsky heard the door open and then he felt the solitude as it closed completely shut. He looked up at the woman in the bed, sleeping peacefully. He blinked back the tears that fought to be released as he once again swallowed hard and inhaled sharply. He bit his bottom lip, looking up at the ceiling, fighting back the urge to scream and yell in anger. He heard a soft moan come from Kelli as he looked at her, her head rolling back and forth as she groaned. He gasped when he got a better look at her beaten and battered face, her soft delicate features now hidden behind swelling and bruising. He lips were large and disfigured, her left eye completely swollen shut. She moaned a little louder as Starsky watched her right eye flicker, moving more rapidly and then opening and closing quickly.

"Hey Kelli, its okay…" He said soothingly, trying to ease her back into consciousness as calmly as possible.

She moaned, allowing a slight whimper to escape her lips.

"Shhhh, its okay Kelli…I'm here for you…" he coaxed her.

"No…" she spoke weakly, "please, don't…"

Starsky knew that she was probably reliving what had happened up by the lake, in the corners of her mind, it would haunt her and chase her down. A piece of Starsky's heart broke, it hurt like hell for him to see her like this, to know that she would live for this the rest of her life, to know that he didn't stop her and protect her from this animal. The guilt and pain that surged through the brunet's veins boiled violently as he fought to stay in control of his own emotions.

"Bobby…stop…" She gasped as Starsky pulled himself closer to her bedside, his right hand reaching up for her left arm, gently grabbing it, and stroking her.

"Kelli, come on honey, wake up it's me, Dave…Bobby's not here honey…please wake up for me." He spoke in a voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm here…it's okay…"

Her right eye opened with a start as she shouted out. "No!!!" Her gaze fixed on the ceiling briefly before searching the room in a panic, slowly subsiding as she realized she was no longer by the lake, but in a room…She felt Starsky's touch an her arm and jerked away, the sensation of being touched scaring her and causing her to tremble.

Starsky pulled his hand back quickly, realizing that he was scaring her. "No Kelli, its okay…it's me…no one's going to hurt you again." He tried to assure her, but he could tell by the look in her face that his mere presence frightened her. "You're okay Kel, he's gone…"

Her eye searched the room for his voice, blinking quickly, fighting against a drug induced haze that clouded her mind. His left arm remained wrapped tightly to his chest, the dull ache from his broken shoulder barely even noticeable now as he concentrated on her.

"I'm right here…" Starsky spoke as her good eye found his face, his image swimming in and out of focus as she fought to control it.

"D…ave…?" She gasped, her voice cracking.

"Atta girl, yeah, it's me, you're okay…you're safe Kelli…"

"No…he'll be…back Dave…" Her words caused his stomach to twist into a tightly woven knot, fighting against itself. "I'm not okay…" She said as she allowed her head to roll to the side away from him.

Her words cut through him like a knife, she was probably right, he would be back, and she would never be truly safe until he was either locked up or dead…either scenario making the brunet happy. Bobby was completely obsessed with her and an obsession like that, never completely goes away, at least not to the person that was pursuing his fixation. Starsky and Hutch learned from their years on the force, that abusers and stalkers justified their actions. They felt like they held a certain claim on their victims and often made the victim feel like they deserved everything they got. Starsky leaned in to try and reassure her that he was going to protect her this time, only to be interrupted by loud booming voices coming from the hallway. He heard Hutch's raised voice, arguing with two others, a male and a female. His head turned to see the door fly open as Dr. and Mrs. Hutchinson burst into Kelli's room, Hutch hot on their heels shouting in protest.

"Get the hell away from her, haven't you done enough?" Dr. Hutchinson shouted at the brunet.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Ten**

Mrs. Hutchinson rushed to her daughter's bedside as Dr. Hutchinson grabbed Starsky's wheelchair and yanked him back, away from Kelli. Hutch reached out, quickly snapping his father's wrist off of his partner's chair.

"Let go of him!" Hutch spat as his father glared into the blonde's icy blue eyes. "He tried to help her, why can't you understand that? Bobby's to blame in all of this, not Starsky!" He shouted, obviously continuing their conversation from the hallway.

"Dr. and Mrs. Hutchinson…" Starsky began, "I tried to help, I really tried…"

"Well from the looks of things, you didn't try hard enough!" Dr. Hutchinson snapped as he looked over at his daughter laying in the bed, her mother hovering over her sobbing.

"My poor baby…look what they did to you…my little girl…" She fussed as Kelli closed her eye, sighing heavily.

"Mother, please…" she moaned.

"It's okay baby, I'm here, Daddy and I are going to fix this, don't you worry, we're here now." Mrs. Hutchinson cried.

"Fix this?" Hutch asked sharply. "Fix what?!? Fix the fact that her ex-boyfriend attacked her _and_ my friend…?"

"Shut up Kenneth," his father's voice bellowed and echoed in the small room. "I think you _and_ your friend have done quite enough! Getting her to run off with you two, into the mountains, without even telling us? How could you have done this to your sister? You are as much to blame as he is!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at the brunet in the chair.

"How could _we_ have done this?" Hutch exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't believe you are saying this! We didn't do anything, Bobby did!"

"Well the two of you just had to come back here and throw yourselves in Bobby's face. What'd you expect him to do? Of course he was going to snap!" The elder Hutchinson spewed.

"I cannot believe that you are actually defending him!" Hutch yelled as he watched Starsky sitting there in uncomfortable silence. He knew that his partner had probably already thought about all of this and he already felt guilty enough without their father adding to his guilt.

"He's right you know." Mrs. Hutchinson chimed in, "Bobby left her alone until you two came back. He was trying to get over this, but you two had to start it up again. Now he's out there, angry and he is holding Kelli responsible." She stated calmly as she continued to dote on her daughter. "Mr. Starsky, I think it would be best if you left, this is a family matter." She encouraged.

"Mom, stop." Kelli groaned. "I want him to stay."

"Honey, you're in no condition to know what you want right now, just let your father and I take care of you…" She stated.

Kelli exhaled in frustration and in pain as she gave up. She didn't have the strength to fight with her mother, at least not now.

"Hutch, would you take me back to my room please?" Starsky solemnly asked his partner.

"No, I wont. They're right Starsk, this is a family matter, and as far as I am concerned you _are_ family!" Hutch stated as he moved past Starsky and towards his father, trying to get him to listen to the voice of reason, but knowing there was a slim chance of that happening. "What happened to Kelli was horrible! But you two need to place blame where blame is due…on Bobby, not on Starsky or me!" Hutch shouted.

"Oh, make no mistake Kenneth, I do blame Bobby. But I don't think that you two coming back here, rubbing salt into the wound, helped any." Dr. Hutchinson explained angrily. "A part of me thinks that your friend over there enjoyed seeing Bobby angry that he and Kelli were together. His macho attitude cost your sister dearly…she was a competition to him and nothing more!" He yelled as Kelli moaned from her bed, both out of pain and frustration.

"Hutch please," Starsky pled, "I really want to go back to my room." He said as Hutch looked at his pained expression.

"Fine buddy, I'll take you back." Hutch exclaimed as he walked towards Starsky's chair, turning around briefly to address his parents. "Look, an Officer Benton should be here soon to take her statement, ask him to wait until I get back."

"That won't be necessary Ken. She won't be giving any statements." Mrs. Hutchinson stated as she hovered over her daughter, fluffing her pillow and helping her get readjusted.

"Whatya mean that won't be necessary?" Hutch asked furrowing his brow.

"Exactly what I said, Kelli won't be giving any statements to anyone!" His mother looked up at her son, locking with his eyes for the first time since they entered the room. "She isn't going to be pressing any charges Ken. I won't let her."

"You've gotta be kidding?" Starsky blurted out earning him an irritated glare from both parents.

"I won't let them drag her name through the mud, the accusations that people would make; I won't have her subjected to the shame and ridicule." She explained.

"_Her or you mother_?" Hutch quipped as his eyes bulged in anger.

"We're a small town here Ken, you know that. People will talk, every time she walks by, they'll be whispering and saying bad things about her, is that what you want for your sister? I think it would just be best if we let it go, put it behind us and tried to move on."

"Please stop, everyone…" Kelli sobbed, "please stop fighting."

"I'm sorry Kel." Hutch was first to think about his sister's feelings, "I'm going to take Starsky back to his room and then I'm coming back. Just don't make any decisions until I get back, okay?" He pled as he and Starsky left the room.

"There aren't any decisions left to be made." Mrs. Hutchinson commented after they were out of ear shot.

oooOOOooo

Hutch was helping his partner climb back into his bed, getting him settled.

"Listen Starsk, I don't want you to take anything my parents said literally. They didn't mean it." Hutch tried to ease his partner's guilt.

"Yeah they did, an' I wouldn't blame ya' if you felt the same way." Starsky said solemnly. "You trusted me with her and I let you down."

"Stop talking like that, you're not doing yourself or Kelli any good." Hutch argued.

"Yeah, well I don't care what you say, your parents are right an' you know it." He spat. "I didn't protect her like I should have, and now she is paying the price for it."

"Damn it Starsky, now your starting to sound like my father. Bobby's a sick man and he needs to be held responsible for what he's done."

"I agree, but so do I?" Starsky retorted. "By the way, where's Beth?" Starsky felt guilty for just now noticing her absence.

"Don't ask." Hutch answered changing the subject quickly before Starsky blamed himself for that too.

"Look, I'll be back. I want to be there when Benton comes to question her. I've got to get her to give a statement, with or without my parent's approval." Hutch excused himself and headed for the door. "You gonna be okay?" The blond asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Me, I'm t'rrific…" Starsky mumbled as he sighed heavily and looked up, staring at the tiles on the ceiling.

"Okay, don't go anywhere; I'll be back as soon as I can." Hutch promised and then continued on his way.

oooOOOooo

Hutch pushed the door open just in time to hear his mother's voice. "You heard me, she's not pressing charges!"

"But ma'am, forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but your daughter has been the victim of an extremely violent crime. The person responsible could literally go free without your daughter's testimony; do you really want that to happen?" Benton tried to reason.

"What we want to happen, is what is going to be best for our daughter, and forgive_ me_ for pointing out the obvious to you young man, but I think we would know better than you what is in her best interest." She retorted curtly as Dr. Hutchinson nodded in agreement.

Hutch's heart broke to see Kelli lying there in silence. He knew that their parents were just worried about what the town would think of them or their daughter and not what Kelli was going through. That was always his parent's first concern, their social status. It always came first in their household and this was no exception. If word got out that Kelli was the victim of a rape that could somehow tarnish their reputations. He was sure that his parent's were more concerned about their own reputations over Kelli's and that just ate him up inside, knowing that she would probably go along with what ever her parents told her to do, she usually did.

"Now I am afraid I really must insist that you leave our daughter alone, she needs her rest." Mrs. Hutchinson concluded as her husband walked the officer towards the door.

"Kel, are you sure about this?" Hutch asked his sister, hoping that just him being there would give her the strength she needed to stand up to their parents.

She looked over at her brother with her one good eye as he saw the tears forming. "It's okay Ken, please just let it go. They're right…it's better if we just drop it." She insisted wearily, not having any fight left in her.

"And what about the next time he decides to come after you, what then?" Hutch asked in anger.

"Don't you worry about that Ken, we've got it all figured out. We are going to see to it that she is safe, something that you and that partner of yours failed to do." His father's words cut through Hutch's heart.

He and his father never did get along, but when Hutch decided not to go into med school and to pursue a career in law enforcement instead, that just drove a larger wedge into their already fragile relationship. If you didn't see things Dr. Hutchinson's way, then you were automatically wrong and black-balled from being allowed to have any type of redeeming qualities. As far as his father was concerned, Hutch was a first class disappointment that he rarely talked bout in his social circle of friends.

Hutch couldn't stand being in the same room as his father, he felt his chest tightening, and he needed to get away. Benton followed the tall blond as he bolted for the door. "Well if you're not going to press charges, then at least I know Starsky will…I'll be back later Kel." He assured his sister before making a quick exit.

oooOOOooo

Starsky lay, propped up in his hospital bed, Officer Fisher stood at the detective's foot, notepad in hand.

"And then what happened," he asked Starsky, his brow raised in query.

"We were sittin' by the lake, just talking, enjoying each other's company when outta nowhere I felt something hit me across the upper back." Starsky explained.

"So you and her were sitting side by side and neither one of you saw him approach?" Fisher asked.

"No, we weren't sitting side by side," Starsky mocked, hating to have to go into too much detail, he knew how these things could be turned around. "She was laying on the ground and I…" he paused.

"And you what Detective?" Fisher prompted him to continue.

"I was on top of her." He finished, thanking the heavens above that Hutch was not here for this, even though it was innocent enough, it could be misconstrued as something more than it was.

The door flew open and Hutch burst into the room, a little upset that the officer he had already grown to dislike was questioning his partner.

"And exactly what were you doing on top of the victim?" Fisher asked as Starsky's face contorted in discomfort to have Hutch walk in at this particular moment.

Nuthin', I wasn't doin' nuthin', we were just playing around, ya' know…I was tickling her and she was laughing." Starsky blurted out so he could clear up any confusion that might be plaguing his blond friend. "Next thing I know…_WHAM…_something hit me hard across my back and I rolled off of her and onto the ground." Starsky could hear the edge in his own voice as he became increasingly more irritated with the line of questioning. He was beginning to feel like a suspect instead of a victim. "I heard her scream and I tried to go for my gun, but I couldn't move my arm, it just wouldn't work."

"You mean to tell me that there was _no way_ for you to get to your weapon?" Fisher emphasized.

Hutch moved to be closer to Starsky's side as he continued to recount the events, he knew that it was the officer's job to get to the bottom of the investigation, but he didn't like the way this particular officer chose to do it.

"Just where in the hell do you get off treating my partner like a criminal here? If he said there was no way for him to get to his gun, then there was no way. He shouldn't have to repeat himself. He's not the bad guy here, remember?" Hutch defended his partner.

"If you want to stay in this room, then I suggest you don't interfere with the questioning Detective Hutchinson." Fisher warned the tall blond.

Starsky held up his right palm in front of him, "It s'okay Hutch, really…" He returned his attention to Fisher, "no, I really couldn't grab my weapon. See I'm a southpaw, a leftie…and seeings how it was my left shoulder that was broken, I couldn't very well grab the gun from my holster under my right arm, now could I?" He snapped causing Fisher to bite his lip in frustration.

"And then what happened…" Fisher said quietly.

"Well then he grabbed Kelli by the hair and was jerking her around…she was crying, begging him to stop, but he wasn't listening to her, he was just so mad." Starsky sighed heavily trying to push the memory and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach away. "He made her handcuff me to the tree, and then he duct taped my mouth shut."

"Kelli cuffed you to the tree?" Hutch asked.

"Yeah, he told her if she didn't he'd kill me, so she did what he said…Oh God Hutch. She was so scared, and I just sat there, couldn't do anything to help her…do you have any idea how that felt?" Starsky told his partner, her brother as Hutch leaned in and pulled Starsky closer to him in comfort.

"I'm sorry buddy, I couldn't imagine how that musta torn you up." Hutch said sympathetically.

"Please finish Detective Starsky." Fisher prodded as he was running out of patience.

"Well after he taped my mouth shut, he hit Kelli, hard across the face…last thing I heard was Kelli begging him not to hurt me, she said she'd do anything if he would just leave me alone…" Starsky allowed his voice to trail off into the well of guilt that he was holding.

"Anything?" Fisher repeated as both Starsky and Hutch looked up at the obnoxious officer, "Do you think that meant even having consensual sex with him?" He blurted out as Starsky only saw the blur that once was his partner, fly across the room and grab the uniformed officer by the shirt…

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hutch! Let 'im go!" Starsky shouted from his bed as he furiously pushed the call button for the nurse. He was afraid that before anyone got there, that poor uniformed officer was going to be in need of some medical attention.

Hutch pulled the younger officer close, close enough for Fisher to feel the heat of the blonde's breath on his face as he pierced his lips together and spoke.

"Have you even seen her? Did you see what that monster did to her? Just exactly which part of that do you think was consensual?" Hutch spewed, his face flushed with anger. "This is exactly why my sister doesn't want to press charges, because of assholes like you, every word she says, you manage to twist around!"

Fisher was visibly shaking as a nurse entered the room. "You called Mr. Starsky? Did you need something?"

"Nah, not yet, but if you stick around long enough, someone in here will be needin' your attention." Starsky said as he watched Hutch slowly release the young officer.

"Now I suggest you finish taking my partner's statement, but I also suggest that you watch your line of questioning, you got that?" Hutch warned the man as he nodded nervously.

"I think I've got everything I need, if I think of anything else, I'll be in touch." Fisher said as he rushed out of the room, Hutch calling out to him as he fled.

"You just do that!" Hutch shouted as he looked over at Starsky who was eyeing him disapprovingly.

"Could I get some fresh water?" Starsky asked the nurse, mainly just to give her something to do.

The nurse sniffed in disgust as she took his full water jug and went to get more.

"That wasn't very nice you know?" Starsky asked his partner, knowing the anger that Hutch was feeling and trying to distract him with a little humor.

"Well damn it, whatdya want me to do, invite him for dinner? He was an asshole an' you know it! You woulda done the same thing if your arm wasn't broken." Hutch spewed quickly.

"Only difference is, I woulda made him bleed." Starsky snapped back as Hutch's posture relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, I know you woulda." Hutch agreed as he saw Starsky wince as the brunet readjusted himself. "You need somethin' for the pain buddy?"

"Nah, it'll just put me ta' sleep." Starsky dismissed Hutch's offer.

"Okay listen, I need to go back to Kelli's room and see if I can't talk some sense in to her." Hutch explained as the brunet nodded subtly. "I can't believe my parents don't want her to press charges. I always knew they were a little off, but I had no idea how off they were!"

Starsky snorted in agreement.

"Look Starsk, I don't want you to listen to anything that they said, they have no idea what they were talkin' about, this isn't your fault anymore than it is Kelli's, you hear me?" Hutch dipped his head as he looked up through his brow at his partner.

Starsky sighed as Hutch left the room to go and try to talk his sister into pressing charges, and more importantly, his parents into letting her. As hard as he tried, his parents were against it, and Kelli just didn't have the strength to fight them. Hutch left extremely disappointed, but it wasn't over yet.

**Two Weeks Later…**

Starsky and Hutch drove up to Duluth Memorial hospital. Kelli was being released today, and both the detectives were booked on flights home for tomorrow. They both wanted to see Kelli before leaving, and make sure she remained safe. Dr. Hutchinson had arranged for Kelli to move out of the state, with the hopes that Bobby would never find her. He was still on the loose, but a warrant had been issued, the charges: Assault on a police officer with the intent to kill, and kidnapping, both charges being filed by Starsky. Once he surfaced, those charges alone would earn him at least 10 years behind bars and both Starsky and Hutch would have to be satisfied with that. Kelli's parents had all but convinced her not to press rape charges against him. They wanted the matter dropped as soon as possible. They had already made excuses to their friends for Kelli's extended absence as well as concocted a story about her rushed move from the state.

"You ready?" Hutch asked his partner as Starsky got out of the cab, and re adjusted his shoulder brace, wincing slightly as he pulled a little too hard.

"Yeah." He answered as they both walked up to the main entrance of the hospital. "Let's go." Starsky patted his partner on the shoulder as Hutch walked in front of him.

They made their way to the seventh floor, Hutch walking in front of Starsky as they approached her room. Hutch was relieved to see a guard standing watch at her room, glad that his father was taking the threat of Bobby seriously. The guard stood as they neared the room, Hutch reached in his jacket and retrieved his ID.

"I'm Kelli's brother, Ken Hutchinson, this is Detective David Starsky." Hutch identified himself and his partner.

The guard looked down his nose at both men, "You can go on in," He nodded at Hutch, "but I'm afraid he'll have to wait outside."

"Whatya mean?" Hutch asked, "I don't understand…"

"Dr. Hutchinson has left strict orders that he is not to be allowed in. He is not on the visitors list." The guard informed both men.

"What visitors list?" Hutch asked furrowing his brow at the man.

"This list." He responded, handing Hutch a clipboard which the blond perused.

Hutch looked it over quickly and then let it drop to his side. "I don't believe this, he's gone too far." Hutch exclaimed earning him a curious look from his partner.

"What?" Starsky huffed.

"He's made up a list of permitted visitors consisting of me, Mom and him…" Hutch exclaimed as he paced in anger. "Not only are you _not _on the list, but he has made up a banned visitors list, and guess what?" Hutch couldn't stand the hurt look on his partner's face.

"I'm on it." Starsky grumbled as he began to walk away.

"Not for long you're not!" Hutch fumed as he turned to the guard, pointing at him with his index finger, "You will let him in!" Hutch demanded.

"But, Dr. Hutchinson will fire me if I do that." The guard explained.

"Well, I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't!" Hutch hissed as the guard stood back.

Hutch pushed open the door and motioned with his hand for Starsky to enter. The brunet paused briefly as Hutch increased the intensity of his glare at his friend causing him to reluctantly enter Kelli's room, hanging his head low, feeling like he was doing something wrong.

Starsky walked in the room quietly, trying to gain a feeling for the room. He wasn't sure if he would hit immediate resistance in the form of one Dr. Hutchinson, or if it would be his female version that would stop him. He was relieved to find the room vacant, with the exception of Kelli, who was sleeping peacefully on the far side of the room. His heart skipped a beat as he witnessed the rise and fall of her chest, her beautiful blond hair draping over her left shoulder. Her facial injuries were healing well, the swelling nearly gone although the remnants of the bruises remained in a swirl of nauseating shades of yellow and purple. He looked at Hutch like a child asking for permission. Hutch simply nodded and smiled at his friend as Starsky approached her bedside.

He pulled up a chair next to her bed, sitting on its edge as he reached over and took her hand in his. She groaned softly as her head turned to the side, her eyes blinking as she struggled to focus. A smile crossed her face immediately.

"Dave…" She whispered.

"S'me…" He smiled back, "How you feeling?" He spoke low and soft, the affection he was feeling resonating on every word he spoke.

"I'm good, really…" She responded as her eyes finally focused completely and locked with his. "I missed you."

Those words cut through him, he missed her too, he didn't want to think about leaving her behind, but he knew that he had to. She needed to get on with her life, start new and start fresh, if he had stuck around her parents would never give her peace, and right now, she needed as much peace as possible.

"So they're springing you outta this joint today?" He joked.

"Rumor has it." She concurred as she moved her gaze to his hand holding hers and smiled.

"I think it's a good idea that you leave town until they find Bobby. Then once he's put away, you can come back here and feel safe again." Starsky tried to reassure.

"I don't think I'm ever going to feel safe again Dave. I feel like I'm always gonna be looking over my shoulder waiting for something to happen or someone to jump out of the shadows." Her hand trembled slightly in his as she spoke.

"Come to Bay City with me." The curly haired detective blurted out, causing her eyes to snap open wide in surprise as his partner snapped his head around in shocked animation as well.

"What?" She gasped as she looked into his eyes, then over at Hutch and then back to the brunet.

"You heard me…come home with me…I can protect you, I can make sure your safe…" The excitement in Starskys face lit up. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before…it's perfect. Both me and Hutch can take turns watching out for you and …"

"Dave…that's gonna be the first place he looks for me, and you know that. Matter of fact, I was going to tell Ken to watch your back until they find him." She smiled at him.

"Yeah? Well I can take care of myself." Starsky mumbled dropping his gaze to the sheets on the bed in front of him, letting go of her hand and playing with his pinky rings on his left hand. He rolled them around on his finger as he stared absentmindedly at them. "So where ya' gonna go Kel?" He asked quietly.

"My folks set me up in a place in Chicago. Dad spoke to the members of the board at Cook County Hospital and they have promised me a nursing supervisor position there. I'll be making good money and the best part is that Bobby will have no idea where I'm going." She stated as her voice nearly broke. "I should be safe there Dave."

"Yeah? Well I don't like it; I think you'd be safer with me." He disputed.

"You guys want something from the cafeteria?" Hutch chimed in, trying to make an exit to give the two some time alone.

They both sat there and stared at each other, their faces, their hands, their hearts, ignoring Hutch altogether as the blond made his way towards the door. "Okay, well in that case, I guess I'll be back in a few." He said awkwardly as he pulled the door opened and walked through it.

"I love you Kelli." Starsky again blurted out, surprising the blond woman, her face flushing.

"Don't do this, not now Dave, please. I don't want to go as it is, and you sure aren't making it any easier." She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand as he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

"I wasn't trying to make this easy." He whispered his face next to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "I don't want you to go."

"That makes two of us." She retorted quickly, dropping her gaze downward as Starsky pulled back.

"M'sorry honey…I'll stop…I know you gotta do this." Starsky once again looked down at his hands, starting to play with his rings, twirling them in circles. "I'll be good." He smiled as he looked up at her, a single tear running down Kelli's cheek slowly and dramatically. He reached up and thumbed it off her face as an idea struck him.

He gasped in excitement as he reached for his finger and pulled one of his two rings off his pinky, pushing it in his hand towards her. "I want you to take this…"

"What's this for?" She asked slightly confused.

"I want you to hold on to it, until I come back for it…that way you'll know that we're gonna see each other again." He said with his boyish enthusiasm.

"I don't need a ring to tell me that." She smiled affectionately.

"No, but I do, please just take it, it'll make me feel better…" He looked up at her wide eyed as she agreed and placed the ring on her finger.

He leaned in, claiming her mouth with his. The feeling that she made him feel, deep inside, was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Few women entered his heart like she did, and once they did, he could never let them go. They were both engrossed in a long deep and passionate kiss, both of them feeling a deep connection between them as her hands roamed over his broad shoulders as she used caution around his injury. He moaned throatily into their kiss before hearing the distinct yelling of one Dr. Hutchinson.

"You son of a bitch! Get the hell away from her!" He bellowed, his voice echoing in the small room.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dr. Hutchinson crossed the room in two steps as Starsky stood to meet her father.

"Daddy, please don't…" Kelli protested as Starsky stood tall, shoulders back.

"Dr. Hutchinson, I think Kelli is old enough to decide who she does and who she does _not _want to kiss…" He disputed as her father's face flushed in anger. "Don't be angry with her."

"Don't you tell me how to treat my daughter…if it weren't for you, she wouldn't even be here in the first place!" Hutch's Dad shouted at the top of his voice.

"Damn it Daddy, it's not David's fault…why do you keep blaming him?!? Bobby did this, not him!" Kelli shouted as Starsky stood at her side, lifting his right arm and placing his arm supportively around her shoulder. "If you want to be mad at someone, try placing your anger in the right direction!"

Dr. Hutchinson's eyes bulged as he looked at his daughter in surprise. She rarely spoke back to him, and always did what she was told. "Don't you use that tone with me!" He snorted in disgust as he walked around the other side of her bed. "Your mother and I know what's best for you, and believe me, this…this…cop here is not what you need!"

"I won't have you talking down to him, you have no idea what I need! You have never taken the time to find out!" Kelli shouted, her eyes boring into her fathers.

"Now you listen here young lady…" Dr. Hutchinson began as the door to the room opened and all heads turned to see Hutch walking in.

"What's going on here?" The tall blond asked as he saw his father and knew that there was trouble.

"Nothing, Daddy here is just telling me how to live my life, as usual…" Kelli quipped earning her a smile from her brother.

"Oh is that all…" Hutch snorted as he finished entering the room. "And let me guess, it would be without Starsky or I in it, am I right?"

Hutch's dad looked at him, "Well you can stay." He snapped.

"Look, why don't I just go…" Starsky offered trying to ease the tension in the room.

"No!" Both Kelli and Hutch shouted in unison.

"I'd rather you leave." Kelli responded, looking at her father. "Please, I want to spend some time with Ken and David alone…" She stopped but then continued before her father protested, "and last time I checked, I was over 18 and legally allowed to make my own decisions!"

"Would you like for me to check that law with the officer out in the hall?" Hutch teased his father as the elder Hutchinson's face grew a brighter shade of red. "Cause I'd be happy to!" He said as he headed for the door.

"That won't be necessary!" Dr. Hutchinson quipped, crossing the room, jerking the door open and leaving them alone.

The door slowly closed and the three exchanged nervous glances before bursting out into full fledged laughter, Kelli grabbing her side and gasping in pain from the movement and exertion.

Starsky sat back on the edge of the bed, while Hutch walked around to the other side of her bed, kissing his sister on the cheek.

"How ya' feeling Kel?" He asked her, his crystal sky blue eyes looking into hers.

"M'good, really." She said, smiling back at him. She shifted her gaze back to the brunet beside her. "You too." She jabbed him with her shoulder, eliciting two profusely blushing cheeks from him.

"Look, I hate to rush you two, but we got a plane to catch Starsk." Hutch prodded them along.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever you say!" Starsky dismissed him as he looked back to the beautiful blond. "You gonna be okay?" He asked, tipping his head and looking up through his brow at her.

"Yeah, I think I will be…" She thought for a moment and then continued. "I really think I will be…"

"You gonna call me?" Starsky asked while Hutch walked over to the window, pretending to be preoccupied.

"The minute I get settled." She vowed as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You know, Chicago really ain't that far from Bay City…" The brunet blurted out earning him a snort of laughter from his partner.

"Yeah, on whose map?" Hutch spat out as Kelli laughed.

"My map!" Starsky defended himself indignantly.

After saying their affectionate goodbyes, both Starsky and Hutch left Kelli's room, promising to be in touch with her soon. Starsky gave special thought to how they all had felt three short weeks ago, before this nightmare had started. They began their vacation, happy to get the chance just to spend a few days together. Leaving her now, he wasn't sure how he felt. A part of him felt like it was missing, he was leaving it there, in that room, in that hospital, in that city. He sighed heavily as he and Hutch continued on their way, to the airport.

Kelli had planned to relocate to Chicago, Illinois, with her parents help, her father using his prominent position in the community to earn her a position at the famous Cook County Hospital as charge nurse. She was about to start a new life, away from Duluth, away from her parents, away from Bobby, who had yet to surface. The only part that made her nervous was doing this without Starsky or Hutch. She was on her own for the first time in her life.

On their way back to Bay City, Hutch filled Starsky in on what had happened to Beth. Everything from the hopeful evening of romance, to the scorpions left in their bed. Starsky couldn't help but feel sorry for Hutch and his luck with women, or for that matter, his luck too.

The rest of the trip home was a quiet one. Starsky had only one thing on his mind…Kelli. This is not how he wanted to leave her and he felt like he was abandoning her, but they all agreed that this would be the safest thing for Kelli, for her to move on, to a big city, leaving her past behind her. She hadn't even planned on using her real name; Hutch had helped her acquire an alias, a new beginning, a fresh start.

Hutch could read his partner well, he knew what the problem was, his only concern now was how he was going to get Starsky back among the living again. His job now was to get his partner out of the house and back on the playing field again, not letting him brew over his sister for too long.

The tall blond felt responsible for the two falling so hard for each other. When his partner fell that hard for someone, he gave everything he had…Hutch knew that, and Hutch felt bad for him, knowing that this was going to be hard. Once they landed, Hutch had planned on helping him with his luggage and getting him home to rest. He knew that his shoulder was still bothering him, and now he had a heart that needed healing as well.

oooOOOooo

Once they landed in Bay City, both Starsky and Hutch retrieved their luggage and then hailed a taxi and headed for Starsky's place. They arrived there within 30 minutes and both detectives were exhausted. The driver helped them get their luggage out of the trunk, leaving it on the curb. Both Starsky and Hutch looked at each other in disbelief as the cabbie took the folded bills from Hutch's hand and jumped behind the wheel and drove away.

Starsky bent at the waist, starting to pick up one of the larger bags, "What the hell do you think you're doing Buddy?" Hutch asked in shock.

"Helping you with the bags." Starsky answered.

"Like hell you are, get your ass upstairs and turn the lights on for me, wouldya?" Hutch ordered his friend, his icy blue eyes cutting into the brunet's indigo ones, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, you wanna pull out your back, go 'head." Starsky joked as he set the bag down and headed upstairs, fishing his keys from his slightly too tight jeans.

Hutch struggled collecting his bags, along with Starsky's as he clumsily stacked them under arms and in his hands, looking up at the staircase that he had yet to ascend. He sighed heavily as Starsky disappeared through the threshold, into the apartment. He grudgingly trudged up the stairs, unsteadily while he balanced the suitcases he carried.

Halfway up the staircase, he looked up, hoping to see his brunet partner, peek his head out, offering to help. He paused for a minute, looking up at the entrance way, taking note that Starsky hadn't even turned on the lights inside yet. If it weren't for the porch light illuminating the blonde's path, Hutch would have been unable to make his way in the dark.

"Hey Starsk, mind turning on a light for me?" He called out as he continued up the staircase. He heard and saw nothing from his partner. "Starsk? You hear me? Turn a light on, would ya?" Hutch repeated as he walked through Starsky's front door and into the darkness.

_Nothing._

"Stark? Where'd you go?" A sudden sick feeling landed hard in the pit of Hutch's gut as every fiber of his being told him to drop the bags and run.

He heard the echo of the door being slammed behind him as he dropped the bags, and a light flashed on, casting an eerie glow across the room. I one swift movement, Hutch had his weapon drawn and extended in front of him, just to find his partner sitting on the couch with a busted lip, Bobby standing over him, holding a fistful of Starsky's curly hair, stretching his head back, exposing his neck, pressing the shiny cold steel blade of an extremely large hunting knife, precariously against the man's throat. Starsky swallowed hard, a trickle of blood dripping down an already sliced area of his vulnerable neck.

"Put the fucking gun down now, or watch him bleed to death!" Bobby hissed evilly as his eyes bore into Hutch's soul. "I swear, I'll slice his throat so fast, it'll be seconds before he's gone. You may kill me, but you'll lose him in the process." Bobby stood firm, Hutch barely noticing the slightest tremble in the man's hand.

"Shoot 'im." Starsky pled as both detectives locked eyes with each other, exchanging more than just a simple stare. They spoke to and with the other, expressing their fear and their determination to make it through this in one piece, and both of their willingness to die for the other.

Hutch looked back at Bobby, knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to follow through on his threats.

"Shoot 'im." Starsky repeated, the sweat beading up on his brow, his injured left arm still wrapped tightly to his body, rendering him less of a threat to his attacker.

Hutch looked at his partner and begged forgiveness, "I can't…" Hutch knew that if he shot Bobby, he would probably be killing Starsky and that was not a price the tall blond was willing to pay. He bent down and set his gun on the ground in front of him.

"Kick it to me." Bobby commanded as Hutch obeyed, kicking it in his direction.

Starsky closed his eyes, knowing that whatever was coming next, would probably not be pleasant. Bobby let go of Starsky's hair and bent over and picked up Hutch's Magnum with his free hand. He then roughly shoved Starsky off the couch and onto the ground, him landing on both knees. He felt a knee to his left shoulder blade, the searing pain to his injury burning through him as he fell forward.

"Ungh!" Starsky grunted as Bobby held out the gun in front of him.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Go to hell." Starsky gasped as he fought to straighten back up.

He received another kick to the side, causing Hutch to lunge forward only to be met with the barrel of his own weapon, pointed right between his eyes, Bobby pulling the hammer back with his thumb, ready to fire.

"Do it! I dare you!" Bobby hissed.

Hutch stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at his partner, knowing that he was going to need Hutch alive and well to help him out of this.

"Leave him alone…he doesn't' know where she is." Hutch lied to Bobby.

"You expect me to believe that? That you wouldn't tell your own partner where you have hidden that tramp sister of yours?" Bobby seethed as he struck Hutch hard across the side of the head with the gun, knocking him to the floor instantly.

Hutch landed right by his partner, their eyes meeting briefly, expressing novels.

"After all, you've already let him fuck her, why wouldn't you tell him where she is? He'll be horny again, and knowing your sister, she'll put out!" Bobby growled.

Both Starsky and Hutch found it extremely difficult to listen to his tirades about a woman both men cared about so deeply.

"Yeah? Well at least with me, she wanted to fuck!" Starsky spat, trying to knock Bobby off balance with anger, pushing him over the limit. "At least I didn't have to rape her!" He hoped that if he could get the unstable man angry enough, Bobby would make a mistake, giving either detective just the opening they would need.

Hutch looked at Starsky knowing exactly what his friend was trying to do, knowing that he in no way meant it derogatorily towards his sister, Starsky searched Hutch's eyes for forgiveness with what he had just said, and he found it. Hutch also knew that Starsky was trying to keep Bobby's anger directed at him and away from Hutch. What he was trying to do was sacrifice himself for Hutch's well being.

"What say you and I take another camping trip, sounds like fun, don't it? By the time I'm done with you, you'll be _dying _to tell me where that bitch is!" Bobby fumed as he walked towards Starsky.

That was the last thing that the blond remembered, he saw a bright flash of light and vaguely heard Starsky calling out his name as everything went black…

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hutch blinked hard as the pain in his head took control of his body. He saw the ceiling as it swam in and out of focus. The throbbing of his head every time he opened his eyes was nearly unbearable. It took several seconds before Hutch remembered what had happened.

"_Starsky!" _He moaned, grabbing the side of his head, feeling the drying, crusted blood by his temple.

He sat up quicker then he should of as he reached out to steady himself and stop the room from spinning. He looked around the room for his partner, just to find himself alone. From the looks of things, Starsky did not go quietly. The apartment was a mess, the coffee table knocked over, a coat rack lying on the ground and a bust lamp, shattered into pieces on the floor.

He vaguely remembered Starsky calling out his name right before he lost consciousness.

"Son of bitch!" He cursed as he looked around, slowly getting to his feet. He knew he had to call Dobey and put out an APB out for Starsky along with a warrant for Bobby.

He didn't know where to start; his head was throbbing making it difficult for him to think. He stumbled towards the phone, picking it up, blinking hard, trying to focus on the numbers. Slowly he dialed them, placed the receiver to his ear and waited for the call to be answered.

"This is Detective Hutchinson, get me Captain Dobey." He spoke quickly into the phone.

"Cap'n? It's Hutch…Starsky's been kidnapped." He blurted out before pulling the receiver away from his ear to protect himself from his captain's loud, booming voice.

"What? He's been what? I thought you two just got in, what the hell happened? How could this have happened so fast? Where the Sam hell are you?" Dobey bellowed into the phone rattling off more questions than Hutch's injured brain could process.

"Cap, please slow down, hold on…look, get a crime team over to Starsky's apartment fast. I'll wait here until they arrive." Hutch responded and then quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to answer any more questions.

Hutch looked around the room, searching for answers rubbing his chin with his finger and thumb. His eyes shot open wide as he remembered what Bobby had said about taking Starsky camping. Last year when he and Kelli were here, they had spent two nights in the mountains, in a cabin about 40 minutes from the city. He looked up at Starsky's wall, by the front, thankful to find his partner's keys hanging where they were supposed to be. Snatching them off the hook, and rushing out the front door, Hutch descended the stairs three at a time, his head throbbing with every leap. He jumped behind the wheel of Starsky's mighty Torino and started the engine, dropping it into gear as the monstrous vehicle roared at the command.

oooOOOooo

Starsky found himself tied to a tall post in the middle of the room as Bobby paced the floor of the dark cabin. His head throbbed with even the slightest movement. Bobby had knocked the detective unconscious prior to their arrival. A small trickle of dried blood was coming from his right ear and across his cheek.

"You're finally awake." Starsky heard the threatening voice of Bobby echoing throughout the room. "It's time we talk." He continued as Starsky fought the wave of nausea that flowed through his body. "I wanna know where Kelli is."

Starsky remained quiet, his gaze focused on the floor in front of him.

"Where'd she run off to?" Bobby asked, the impatience tone of his voice rising.

Starsky still said nothing.

Bobby approached the defiant brunet, grabbing a fistful of hair, and jerked his head back.

"You better start talking!" He warned his eyes wide with rage as they locked with Starsky's.

"Up yours!" Starsky whispered, swallowing hard, fighting the bile that was threatening to show itself all over Bobby's shoes.

Next thing Starsky knew, he felt the heavy blow across his cheek, snapping his head to the side. The brunet instantly tasted the copper taste of blood as he spit at the ground, the red fluid that hit the floor, confirming his suspicion.

"What have you done with Kelli?" Bobby fumed, pursing his lips together angrily.

"Nuthin', I haven't done nuthin' with her 'cept try to keep her safe from you." Starsky slurred, his lip already beginning to swell. "And I ain't gonna tell you where she's at, cause I don't know."

Bobby smiled at his prey, his voice changing from rage to calm in an instant. "Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"Think I care?" Starsky spouted back, closing his eyes as he was met with another backhand.

"You better start caring asshole, 'cause if you don't, its gonna be a long painful night for you." Bobby retorted as he backed away from Starsky, shaking away the sting in his hand.

"Whatsa matter Bobby, you tired of beating women and kids? Decide to take on a man this time? Why don't you untie me and let's go a couple rounds. Even with my broken shoulder, I'd take you down!" Starsky seethed, just talking tough making him feel better. He hated not being in control.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Bobby screamed as he rushed towards Starsky, pulling up Hutch's gun and shoving it into the brunet's right eye socket, blinding him with the pressure. Starsky's whole body tensed up as he prepared himself for the imminent gun shot. He could feel Bobby's hand trembling and he knew the man was losing control.

"Take it easy Bobby…you don't wanna do this…" Starsky tried to calm his captor down.

"Don't…tell me…what to do!!!!!!" Bobby growled as he pulled the gun back, out of Starsky's eye.

Starsky blinked a couple of times, trying to put his own anger in check. Every time he thought about what this twisted man had done to Kelli, his blood began to boil.

Bobby paced the floor as he heaved in and out, gasping for air as his mind raced to Kelli, he could see the way she looked, he could recall her scent, her feel. His anger rose as he tried desperately to keep it at bay. He searched the room, the memories of Kelli filled the cabin.

"Last time we were here," he seethed, his voice deep and grainy, "we fucked right on that bed." He spat as he pointed into the bedroom, his eyes boring holes into Starsky's face, pure hatred consuming him. "Now you're gonna tell me where she is, she belongs to me, and I want her back!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone." Starsky said in a whisper.

"That's where you're wrong asshole, she belongs to me, bought and paid for. I didn't spend two years of my life with her just to have some scum like you to come and try to take her away! If it weren't for you, she'd still be here!" Bobby fumed as he moved closer to the brunet who struggled against the ropes that wrapped around his chest, pinning him to the post. His arm was still pressed in the sling, firmly against his chest.

"Well you might as well kill me now, cause I ain't about to tell you where she's at." Starsky moaned.

Starsky's own frustrations grew as he tried to think how he was going to get out of this, and how he was going to protect Kelli from this monster. He knew that he would never tell him where she was, but he also knew that Bobby would never give up. He would find her eventually, with or without Starsky's help.

Bobby approached the brunet as Starsky sat up straighter. The evil man's eyes were dark with rage, nearly black, black as his soul. He lifted his right leg, pressed it against the left side of Starsky's chest and without warning or sound, he kicked hard with the flat part of his boot, shoving Starsky violently against the post that restrained him. The detective shouted out as he felt his scapula snap, re-breaking his already fragile shoulder.

Starsky's head fell forward as he groaned and gasped loudly, trying his best to control his pain. Breathing heavily, he sucked in air and exhaled labouredly as he kept his head bent, staring at his lap. The white flash of pain that he saw behind his closed lids, slowly diminished and the room began to take shape once again.

"Dear God…………Son of a bitch…" Starsky growled as he gingerly lifted his head, letting it rest on the wooden post behind him, still panting and fighting through the pain.

"Bet you that hurts like a son of a bitch, doesn't it?" Bobby asked smugly. "You know you can make all this pain go away, just tell me where she is and I'll stop." He offered the curly haired brunet.

"Go…to hell." Starsky spoke throatily as he struggled to control his pain and anger. He was trying to terrorize him, just like he terrorized that innocent woman in Duluth, Kelli.

Starsky was met with a hard blow to the left side of his face. He once again found himself spitting out more blood that flowed in his mouth.

"Why can't you just stay away from her, can't you see she doesn't want you?" Bobby stated as walked in front of Starsky.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Starsky retorted as he was hit brutally at the base of the neck, the room turning pitch black as his head slumped forward.

"We'll just see how funny you think this next stage of the game is…" Bobby said as he started to untie the brunet.

oooOOOooo

When Dobey arrived at Starsky's house, he wasn't surprised to see that Hutch had already run off in search of his other half. Neither one would survive without the other. He had his crime team begin the daunting task of combing the apartment, searching for even the tiniest of clues. He stood in the middle of the room over seeing all aspects of the investigation. When one of his men was in danger, he jumped into action without hesitation. He felt like a father to his officers, and most of them felt the same way towards him. A tall, lanky blond uniformed officer ran into the apartment, panting heavily.

"Detective Hutchinson just radioed in, he is on his way to Blue Mountain Ridge, said he thinks they may have headed up there and wants back up to meet him there." He announced to Captain Dobey.

"Well don't just stand there, get a team together and let's head up there!" Dobey spoke in a tone that sounded more like a yell.

Dobey was just about to follow the officer out of the apartment when Starsky's phone rang, thinking that it could be the kidnappers, he rushed to answer it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Who's this?" _The female caller asked.

"_This is Captain Dobey, who's this?" _

"_Captain Dobey, this is Kelli Hutchinson," _she could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong, _"where's Dave, what's wrong…?" _

"_Miss Hutchinson, I just need you to stay calm, I have a couple of questions for you…" _Dobey started to speak, only to be cut off.

"_Oh my God, what's happened? It's Bobby isn't it?" _Her voice started to shake.

"_It seems that Bobby has attacked your brother and taken Detective Starsky hostage…I need to know if he has contacted you, or if you know where he might have taken him?"_

"_He what? Oh Jesus…is Ken okay? What about Dave? Is he alive? Shit, this is all my fault…" _Kelli began to sob.

"_Miss Hutchinson, as far as we know they are both fine and still alive, but we need to find him. Detective Hutchinson said that he is headed into the woods, do you have any idea where they may be headed?" _Dobey tried to coax the witness over the phone. _ "I need you to think here Kelli!" _

"_Okay, okay…let me think…" _she paused momentarily, _"I think I know where they're headed Captain, do you have a pen?" _

oooOOOooo

Hutch drove through the mountainous terrain as his mind concentrated on one objective, Starsky. His head throbbed, as he blinked hard to try and focus on the winding road in front of him. He knew he probably shouldn't' be behind the wheel right now, especially after losing consciousness, and he also knew he would probably hear about it from his partner, once he got to him, and that was fine with him, as long as he found Starsky, he would welcome his tirade.

Another vehicle heading in the opposite direction caught the blonde's eye as he noticed them swerving in and out of their lane. Hutch's reflexes and reaction time was somewhat delayed due to the hit on his head he had sustained earlier. Just as the oncoming vehicle reached Hutch, it made one final swerve towards the Torino, causing Hutch to jerk harshly at the wheel, the car tires squealing and smoking as Starsky's car jumped a small embankment and rammed head first into a tall pine tree. The incessant sound of the Torino's horn blaring through the darkness as the other car stopped momentarily, and then sped away, leaving Hutch slumped over the steering wheel, his head smashed against the broken windshield.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Fourteen **

Starsky woke up, finding himself sitting in the middle room, slumped forward, both of his hands bound together in front of him, by his own handcuffs, and attached to a long metal chain. He quickly heard the sound of the chain clanking against the wood floor as he felt it becoming tauter, pulling slightly against the cuffs around his wrists. He felt a sharp stab of pain in his shoulder as his arms were pulled out in front of him and they started to rise.

He gasped as he struggled to get to his feet, trying to keep up with his rising arms, gasping as he moved, feeling the bone behind his left shoulder blade move as it ground against the broken piece.

"Stop…don't…" He pled as the realization struck him and he remembered where he was and who was with him.

"Where's Kelli?" He heard Bobby's voice but couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Please don't do this…" Starsky said, the sweat beginning to bead up on his face, glistening across his brow.

He was surprised to feel the movement of the chain stop. He sighed heavily, trying to keep in control of his pain and his fear.

"One more time…where's the bitch?" Bobby's voice was dark and ominous.

Starsky kept silent, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. He knew he could never tell Bobby where Kelli was, she was safe for the time being and he planned on keeping it that way. The chain began to move again and Starsky stepped from side to side trying to get himself in a more comfortable position as both of his arms were painfully lifted above his head.

"_Jesussssss!" _He fumed as he panted and tried desperately to breathe threw the excruciating burning that radiated through his shoulder. "Bobby, you have to stop this…it's over, she's gone…I don't know where she went…" Starsky gasped as he clenched his teeth together. "She isn't worth it, you gotta let it go…hurting me isn't going to get you her…Hutch won't let you an' neither will I! You gotta let it go!" Starsky pled as he felt the world around him spin out of control, feeling the uneasy feeling of consciousness slipping away.

His arms were full extended above his head, he rested his face against his right arm, swallowing hard, fighting to stay awake. The chain stopped moving again as he heard footsteps and a door open and then slam shut again. Bobby was gone, but where? He looked up to the ceiling to see the chain that was attached to his wrists, through the cuffs, threaded through a pulley attached to one of the many wooden beams that spanned the ceiling.

oooOOOooo

The lights from the police cars flashed across the night's sky as several cars arrived on scene. The reflections off the red car, made the lights appear even brighter. The hood of the Torino had popped straight up, smoke billowing from the engine as an eerie hissing noise cut through the air. The first officer on scene, reached through the driver's side window, quickly but gently touching the blond victim's neck, checking for a pulse.

"He's alive, get an ambulance!" The auburn haired man shouted over his shoulder at his partner.

Hutch stirred under the officers hand, "It's okay, take it easy," the officer tried to coax the blond, "help is on its way…just try not to move…" He soothed.

"No…no…I gotta get outta here…Starsks…waiting for me…needs me," Hutch said slowly, trying to explain the dire situation he was in, but not making any sense.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will wait…she'll understand…just take it easy okay?" He stated, clearly misunderstanding what Hutch was saying.

Hutch struggled to sit up, his head swimming even harder as a wave of nausea hit him and he gagged, almost losing it all over Starsky's front seat, knowing that his partner would be furious with him.

"Help me out of here." Hutch pled as he pushed against the door, the creaking of twisted metal grating his nerves.

"I don't think it is a wise decision to move sir…" The young man protested.

"I'm Detective Sergeant Ken…Hutchinson…and I am on official…police business…now, would you _please_ help me out of this car!" Hutch stammered as he fought his way out on his own.

Officer Drake reached over and offered his hand to help support the tall blond as he pulled himself out of the front seat, propping himself against the roof of the car and the door. He looked over the hood and saw the damage that Starsky's beloved Torino had sustained and rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky above.

"Great, just great…Starsky's gonna kill me…" He whispered to himself, pushing away from the car and stumbling into Officer Drake's waiting arms as they both walked towards the safety of his patrol car.

"Drake!" Another officer called out, "Just got word over the radio, a Captain Dobey is on his way up, wants us to keep Detective Hutchinson here until he arrives…ETA 15 minutes."

Drake looked at Hutch, "Your Captain I presume?" He asked the blond.

"Good guess." Hutch sighed as Drake helped him sit in the front seat of his cruiser, dropping his pounding head into his hands.

"Tell his Captain he'll be here, he's in no condition to fight." Drake confirmed and the looked back at the defeated officer. "Where were you headed?" he asked.

"To save my partner, looks like I let him down again." Hutch retorted, the sadness that weighed heavily in his voice touched Drake.

"We'll just see about that." Drake gave Hutch a supportive pat on the shoulder as he looked down the road, just waiting for his Captain to arrive.

oooOOOooo

Starsky stood there with his arms above his head as he waited for at least 15 minutes. His arm burnt, it throbbed until finally beginning to go numb. The door flew open as Bobby entered the cabin, a thin branch in one hand and an evil twinkle in his eye. He whipped the thin switch through the air, causing it to make a whistling sound. Starsky knew what Bobby's intent would be; he was going to use it on the curly haired brunet and he also knew that it was going to be painful.

Bobby slowly walked around the restrained brunet, a smile and calm blanketing the crazed man. He turned to face Starsky, holding the switch in his right hand.

"Where's Kelli?" He asked, his eyes black as coal.

"I don't know." He said defiantly.

Bobby lifted the switch and sliced it through the air and across the abdomen. Even through the shirt, it sliced his skin, leaving an instantaneous raised welt.

Starsky pulled against his restraints, tugging at his injured shoulder, trying to pull himself away from the pain only to find himself causing more.

"Kelli?" Bobby insisted.

Starsky just locked eyes with the man; he knew that Bobby would have to kill him before he would give up her whereabouts. Bobby raised the switch again, bringing it back down across his chest.

Starsky breathed through the pain as he inhaled and exhaled sharply through his teeth.

"I ain't talkin'." He gasped, "So go 'head an' kill me if you want, I won't tell you shit!" He exclaimed angrily, the pain and exhaustion getting to him.

Bobby stopped in his tracks, looking at the defiant brunet with respect. "Well, if that is they way you want to play it, I'm game." He stated calmly as he dropped the thin branch to the floor. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you've left me no choice."

Starsky watched as Bobby walked over to the couch and retrieved a small black bag. Caring it back to the middle of the room, he knelt to the ground, opening it up, spreading both sides apart, and digging through it.

"See, you probably forgot that I am, _was, _a nurse, and being in that field," Starsky's eyes grew wide as he watched Bobby take out several syringes and vials of liquid, "I had access to some of the strongest and most dangerous drugs there are…"

"What…what are you doin' Bobby?" Starsky stuttered slightly, not know what the mad man had in mind. His brain quickly thinking back to his partner and the time that Forrest and his men had hooked him on heroine, he remembered the pain and agony that Hutch went through trying to beat his addiction and the pain that Starsky himself experienced trying to help him. He didn't want Hutch to have to go through this with him. Truth was, drugs scared Starsky, and it was one of the few things that did.

Bobby took a fresh syringe in one hand and a small vial of liquid in another, tipping it upside down and inserting the needle into the rubber cap, withdrawing the fluid into the barrel, pulling back on the plunger.

"Let me guess, you weigh approximately 175-190, is that about right? I wouldn't want to give you a lethal dose, at least not yet…" Bobby hissed as he completed the transfer of medicine and put the bottle back in the black bag.

"Don't do this Bobby, you really don't wanna do this…Hutch'll find me and when he does, he's comin' after you…" Starsky tried desperately to persuade the man, who simply held the syringe up in front of him, tapping it with a flick of his finger and gently expressing a tiny squirt of the liquid.

"That's okay, don't answer me, a little too much shouldn't kill you." Bobby finished as he stood, walking slowly towards the detective.

"Wh…what's in there? What are you going to give me?" Starsky stammered nervously.

"It could be anything, now couldn't it? Anything from an antibiotic, though I highly doubt that, to a medication to make you flip out. How about a hallucinogenic? Wouldn't that be fun? I would love to watch you trip!" Bobby started to laugh hysterically. "A stoned cop! That would be great…" Then he stopped suddenly, once again becoming stoic. "It could be something to paralyze you, or knock you out…did you know that there are even drugs that can make you impotent? Hell, I could literally chemically castrate you!" Bobby growled, coming closer and closer with the syringe.

The perspiration began to bead up on Starsky's face, becoming more and more evident as it began to drip downwards. "B…Bobby, look…you gotta listen." Starsky attempted to reason.

"You gonna tell me what I want to know, or not?"

Starsky paused briefly, knowing that he had no choice, he wasn't about to give up Kelli, he knew that him being injected with whatever that liquid was, was inevitable.

"No." He said solemnly.

He felt the prick in his right arm as he pulled way, trying to stop the injection. His position and his injury, really made his attempts futile as Bobby laughed at him, pulling back on the plunger. Starsky looked on in horror as he saw blood flow into the syringe barrel and Bobby quickly expressing all its content into the brunet's vein. Starsky thrashed about in his restraints, his legs kicking out at Bobby as the man simply jumped back, leaving the syringe dangling from Starsky's arm.

"You're a dead man Bobby, you hear me? A dead man!" Starsky shouted as he started to feel the effects of the drugs that were surging through his veins as his head began to swim, his vision blurring slightly as he let his head lob forward, his chin resting on his chest.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hutch sat in the front seat of the marked cruiser, his long legs hanging out the door, his head resting in his hand. Officer Drake had gotten Hutch a clean towel to wipe his face. The cut in his forehead bled profusely, but head wounds usually did. The blond kept pressure on his injury, trying desperately to stem the flow before Dobey arrived. He heard the scene being played out in his head, Dobey shouting and insisting that Hutch go to the hospital to be checked out before continuing his search for his missing partner. He barely had the energy or the time to fight with his Captain about his medical care; he needed to save his energy to explain and the run from Starsky after he explained the condition of his beloved car.

Hutch lifted his head, seeing the lights of an oncoming car and hearing musings from others on scene that this was Dobey arriving. He wanted to be as presentable as possible and try to make the best impression possible, putting on a stable and secure facade. He stood up, supporting himself by the door of the police car, his left hand grabbing the roof of the car, trying to stop his tall, lanky frame from swaying back and forth. He watched as the car stopped, the headlights remained on and Dobey's rotund frame climbing out of the passenger.

Dobey made his introductions to some of the officers on scene and was pointed towards the car that held his detective. Dobey looked up, seeing Hutch standing there, sighing in relief that he was, in fact, okay. He headed towards Hutch, the tall blond inhaling sharply preparing himself for anything; yelling, consoling, questioning…he remember that he had told Dobey that he would wait for him at Starsky's but couldn't wait to hit the road, headed for the only place he thought his partner may be. A cabin nestled deep in the woods where Bobby and Kelli had stayed once before. He remembered Kelli telling him in detail where the cabin was and how Bobby went on and on about how special that place was for both of them!

"You okay son?" Dobey asked his officer as he approached him, grabbing a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiping his brow.

"I'm fine Cap'n, can we getting going?" Hutch asked, his patience wearing thin. "I think I know where he took Starsky."

"Well that's fine, but you need to get that head of yours checked out, just tell me where to look for your partner, and we'll send in a search team." Dobey told him.

"No Cap'n I can't tell you _how_ to get there, I just remember Kelli telling me where it was…please, I gotta go look for Starsky?" Hutch pled.

Dobey looked up into the light blue eyes of the tall blond, feeling the pang that tugged at his heart strings as he remembered losing his own partner, Elmo Jackson, so many years ago. He never did fully recover from that trauma, and decided to take a desk job shortly after that incident.

"Please Cap?" Hutch's voice cracked as the gaze in his stare cut through Dobey like a knife. "I swear, I'm okay…if I start to feel bad, I'll let you know, don't make me give up on him, not now…" Hutch finished as Dobey knew that he only had answer that he could possibly give.

"You ride with me Hutchinson." Dobey answered as he headed back to his car, Hutch right on his heels.

They both climbed into the vehicle, Dobey in the front and Hutch taking his seat in the back as they were driven by another plain clothes detective, pulling the car back out onto the street and down the winding road, two marked cars in tow.

"How far is it Hutchinson?" Dobey asked, looking back over his shoulder as far as his neck would turn.

"I'd say about 20-30 minutes if Kelli described it correctly and we're not driving in circles." Hutch said with a hint of pessimism.

"Make it 20," Dobey instructed the driver as he dropped it into gear and accelerated.

oooOOOooo

Starsky still hung from the cuffs, his head resting against his chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried to open and focus, just to have to close his eyes again, trying to stop the room from swimming around.

"How ya' feeling Starsky?" Bobby taunted the brunet.

"Fuccck yoooou!" Starsky slurred, fighting for control of his mouth.

"You still got some fight left in you; guess you need a little more juice." Bobby stated as he prepared another syringe.

"Nooooo." Starsky protested as Bobby smiled at watching Starsky struggle to speak.

He moved closer to the protesting detective with a syringe ready in hand. Starsky's head lobbed backwards as he slowly pulled it back up, trying desperately to look his attacker in the eyes, defiantly. Starsky struggled with his own body, willing it to kick, fight and protest this uninvited invader as Bobby easily stuck the needle into his arm and expressed half of the liquid into his vein.

Starsky just allowed his head to fall backwards, knowing that his only option was to sit back and wait for the drugs to take over his system.

"I truly underestimated you. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought you would need two doses." Bobby said quietly.

Starsky moaned as he felt his body become completely relaxed, going limp beneath him.

"I don't think I'll be needing this any more." Bobby stated as he reached above the brunet, using a key, and unlocked the cuffs as he allowed the brunet to fall with a thud to the ground in a heap. "You ever hear of Sodium Pentothal, or how about Sodium Amytal?" Bobby questioned, soliciting himself nothing more than a groan. "You probably know it better as Truth Serum."

Even in his relaxed state, Starsky felt the dread in those words; Bobby had given him a drug that was going to make it even more difficult to keep Kelli's whereabouts a secret. He silently wished to himself that even he didn't know where she was.

Starsky laid on the ground, curled into a ball, his knees at his chest. Bobby sat next to the defenseless man.

"So tell me something _David_." He mocked. "What's your name?"

"David…Michael…Starskyyyy."

"Good boy…" Bobby smirked as he watched Starsky lay on the ground, his eyes polling into the back of his head and then back into place.

"What's your mother's name?" Bobby continued to test the brunet.

"Rachel…Rachel Louise Starsky…"

Once Bobby was sure that the drug was sufficiently taking over the brunet's will, the questions got more serious.

"Do you know where Kelli is?" He asked, waiting anxiously for his answer.

Starsky struggle, fighting against his inner will for control of his thoughts. "Yesssss."

Bobby smiled, wanting to continue the game, "I want to know Starsky, exactly what is your biggest fear?"

Starsky blinked several times before he answered slowly, "I don't…don't wanna be alone…when I die…" Starsky said solemnly, bringing a twinkle to the evil man's eye.

"You don't say." Bobby answered, his mind spinning in anticipation. "Tell me something…" Bobby continued, "You ever fuck Kelli?"

The brunet nodded, his mouth unable to form the words, an inner struggle ensuing.

"Do you love her?" He asked, knowing either answer would hurt.

"I dooooooo." Starsky mumbled as Bobby felt a new born rage that surged through his veins as he lashed out, kicking the curly haired man in the shoulder, earning him a loud groan from the detective. He fought to move himself back, writhing in pain as his body was barely able to move its own weight.

"You son of a bitch! You don't even know what love is!" Bobby fumed and he countered Starsky's movements.

"B…Bobby…" Starsky stuttered, "…stop…"

Bobby leaned over closer to Starsky's face, his eyes just inches from his nemesis, "Where is she?" He hissed, his hot breath emanating across Starsky's skin.

Starsky didn't answer, his eyes closed tightly shut as his mind fought against ever ounce of fluid that flowed through his veins. Bobby's face grew red, his patience thinned as he repeated himself, "Where is she?"

A small part of the defiant man died at that moment as he had done something he had never done before, he let someone down, at his hands he put someone he cared about in imminent danger, "Chicago…she's in Chicago…" He finally spat out, not being able to stop himself.

"Where in Chicago?" Bobby continued his questioning.

"Don't know…" And he didn't, thank God, he wasn't sure where she was living, she was supposed to call him when she got there, and for the first time he was glad that he wasn't there to accept her call.

"Where?" Bobby asked again.

"Don't know." He repeated, and before he could stop himself, his mouth kept moving. "Working at Cook County…"

Bobby belly laughed a laugh that Starsky hadn't ever heard. He was successful in his goal and now he had what he wanted. He stood over the drugged man as he once again pulled on the chain that threaded through the cuffs, once again hoisting up the injured man. Starsky screamed out as he was stood back up, his arms above his head. Bobby stopped just as the restraints were pulled taut. Starsky gasped, biting his bottom lip to keep from passing out as he allowed his body to adjust to the pain. The medication that Bobby had given him did act like a mild sedative and pain reliever, but all it did was mask the pain.

"What are you most afraid of David? I mean what wakes you up in the middle of the night? What scares the shit out of you?" Bobby riddled the questions at the man.

"Bein' alone…" He said feebly, his headed falling forward. "I don't wanna be alone…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "An' losin' Hutch."

"What about death David, does that scare you?" Bobby taunted him as he reached up, grabbing a handful of the brunet's curls and jerking his head back, stretching his neck.

"Not if someone's with me."

"Well guess what David, you're gonna die, and you're gonna die alone…How's that grab you?" He seethed. "By the time anyone finds you, it'll be too late." With that, he let go of his hair and his right arm, backhanding Starsky violently across the left side of his cheek. "I should just kill you, but I'm gonna do you a favor, make you face your biggest fear, kinda nice of me don't you think?" He said as he turned to leave the cabin.

Reaching for the door Bobby turned back and looked over his shoulder at Starsky, hanging in the middle of the room. "I hope she was worth it!" He spat as he left the cabin, turning off all the lights and slamming the door behind him before hearing Starsky's reply.

"She was…" He said before slipping into unconsciousness.

oooOOOooo

Kelli had called the station, looking for an update on her brother and Starsky. Mildred had patched the call through to the car that both Dobey and Hutch now shared. The blond detective did his best to calm and ease his sister's fears even while being scared spit less himself. Kelli had once again given Hutch the directions, as best as she could recall, to the cabin her ex-boyfriend had taken her to, so many months ago. They ended their conversation with a promise of Hutch updating her as soon as they knew anything.

Dobey kept his eye on Hutch from the front seat, making sure that the blond kept awake and didn't appear to be suffering any dangerous effects from the car accident. Hutch kept a constant vigil out the window, looking for the exact place that Kelli had described to him.

"Up here, I think it's on the right." He directed the driver, Officer Smith, as the red haired man obeyed, slowing the car and taking the next dirt road.

Hutch held his splitting head as the car bounced on the road, seemingly finding every pothole in its path. He sighed heavily as the young driver locked eyes with him using the rearview mirror, his gaze instantly begging forgiveness.

They drove for 15 minutes, not finding anything in its path. Dobey turned, looking at Hutch in the back seat.

"You sure about this son, there's nothing out here?" He stated as Hutch searched the dark shadows.

"I know it's out here somewhere, it's got to be!" Hutch spat in frustration.

They drove further back into the woods, finding nothing. "Son, I'm sorry, it was a good try, but there's nothing out here." Dobey stated solemnly as Hutch kept his eyes peered out the passenger side window. "Turn it around; let's head back to the main road." The rotund man instructed the driver.

Just as the car made the half circle, Hutch spotted a slight gleam of the headlights as they reflected off glass, hidden way back off in the distance. It was faint and barely noticeable, but it was there, and Hutch saw it…

"STOP!!!" He shouted as the car skidded to a halt.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What the hell, Hutchinson?" Dobey shouted as his torso was thrown forward from the force of the car slamming in its brakes.

"Cap'n, I saw something, back there," Hutch pointed between Officer Smith and Dobey, "it was a reflection, or something, go back there, I just wanna check it out."

Dobey nodded his head subtly at Smith as the officer responded, turning the wheel sharply and heading in the direction the blond in the back had pointed.

"Over there, behind those trees," Hutch instructed as Smith followed. "Yeah, that's it, right back there."

The dark sedan pulled up along side of a cabin, barely visible as it was shielded and camouflaged by the series of trees, large rocks and terrain. Officer Smith killed the lights and allowed the vehicle to come to an almost silent rolling stop beside the house. All three officers climbed out of the car, drawing their weapons, and moved seamlessly towards the house. Hutch took the front, with Dobey backing him up, and Smith took the rear entrance. Once all three were in position, Hutch used the barrel of his gun, tapping hard on the wooden front door.

"Open up! Police!" He shouted with determination and just a dab of hope hanging on his words.

After waiting briefly, with no sound and no response, Hutch looked at Dobey who once again gave the okay with a tip of his head. Hutch tried the knob of the door and was somewhat surprised to find it unlocked, turning it as quietly as possible, until he heard the click of the door releasing from the striker plate. He slowly pushed the door open, looking inside, and needing to give his eyes a second to adjust to the dark shadows that danced across the room like evil ghosts running to hide. His heart jumped, no leapt, into his throat, catching itself there as he made out the still form of someone hanging by their hands from the middle of the room.

He knew that shape anywhere, he knew his height, his weight, his thighs, legs and torso…

"_Dear God, Starsky,"_ escaped from his lips before he could stop them. Without even checking the room to make sure he was safe to enter, he ran to his partner's side, one hand grabbing him around the waist while the other set dropped his gun.

He lifted his body up slightly to ease the strain on his partner's shoulders, turning back and yelling over his shoulder. "Cap'n help me!" He shouted, and not surprised to see Dobey already by his side.

Smith entered from behind, his weapon and his eyes constantly shifting around the room, covering the two other officers, make that three, which were in the cabin.

Dobey quickly found the chain that suspended Starsky, and began to release it, slowly lowering the brunet into his partner's waiting arms. Starsky groaned as Hutch held him.

"Shhhh, take it easy Buddy, I got you…" Hutch reassured him as he laid him down on the hard wood floor.

"_Hutchhhh…"_ Starsky gasped as his head rolled from one side to the other.

"It's okay Starsk, don't try an' talk, m'here…" Hutch spoke gently, his blue eyes quickly scanning the brunet, then looking up at Smith, "Get me an ambulance." He directed the young officer who jumped into action, heading right out the front door towards the car to radio for help, his only query, was how to direct them to their location.

"_Hutschhhh…Bobby…I told Bobby…"_ Starsky stammered.

"Told him what Starsk?" Hutch asked.

"_M'sorry, I told him where Kelli is………" _Starsky finally finished.

The dread that filled his partners heart tripled as the gravity of what Starsky had just said, weighed in on the blond detective.

"_Hutch…m'sorry…" _ Starsky continued.

"S'okay Starsk…its okay…" Hutch tried to console his friend while his mind raced for a solution.

"_No, it's not okay…Hutch…I let her down…I let you down…" _Starsky stated, his voice so pained and downtrodden that Hutch's heart broke.

Hutch looked around the room, seeing the empty syringes on the ground, his mind fought to flow back to a time when Forrest and his men had kidnapped him, pumping him full of heroine in order to get him to give up his girlfriend. The déjà vu that plagued the blond was over whelming as he scooped up his partner in his lap cradling him, and smoothing the curls away from his face.

"Aw Starsk, what'd he give ya? Huh Buddy, what'd he do to ya?" Hutch spoke, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, as he swallowed hard, fighting back his own tears as he looked up at his Captain, searching the large black man's eyes for reassurance.

"_You have to get a hold of Kelli, tell…tell her to get out…tell her that Bobby's on his way…" _Starsky pled with the tall blond.

"It's okay Starsk, I already got people on their way." He stated as he tightened his grip on his friend.

"_Tell her it's my fault Hutch, an' m'sorry…I didn't mean to hurt her…'kay…tell her Hutch…promise?" _The brunet babbled on, the drugs still in his system.

In no time the area was crawling with emergency vehicles of all kinds, from police cars to an ambulance, even a fire truck showed up accompanied by a search and rescue team. Hutch gave Smith a curious look, wondering what kind of SOS he had placed.

The investigators and the paramedics had found the empty vials of Sodium Pentothal and Sodium Amytal, knowing what Starsky had most likely been injected with. They were all relieved, as was Hutch, to learn that this was an ultra-short-acting drug whose effects would soon pass. They monitored his slower heart rate, another effect of the medications he had received, as they watch it come back up to normal, issuing a sigh of relief to all standing vigil.

"Is he gonna be okay?" A nervous Hutch asked one of the medics, his eyes searching for answers.

"I think so, we know what he's been injected with and he doesn't appear to have any life threatening injuries, but…" the medic paused.

"But what?" Hutch demanded an answer, his brow furrowing, deepening the crease between his eyes, "What?"

"It's his shoulder, it's broken and really outta place, we need to stabilize it and get it wrapped…" The young paramedic winced, "its gonna hurt like hell, but we don't want to transport him until it's done!"

"Can't you give him something for the pain?" Hutch asked.

"We tried, he said he doesn't want anything…" he informed Hutch as he walked of to get the necessary bandages.

Hutch shook his head, knowing how much Starsky hated drugs, and then for him to be injected with them against his will, had to be tough for him to deal with. He knew that when they repositioned his shoulder, he would be there for him, right by his side; they would go through the pain together.

The tall blond leaned down next to Starsky; they had him sitting up, his arm laid heavily and lazily across his lap. Hutch put a large hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, the brunet looked up, searching for his eyes, looking for comfort in those pale blue orbs and finding plenty of it.

"You sure you don't want something for the pain?" He asked, their eyes locking and Hutch reading his partner's conviction. "Okay, lets do this…" He looked up and nodded to one of the medics who positioned himself behind Starsky, one end of a large ace bandage in his hand.

Starsky took in a deep breath and dropped his chin to his chest, preparing for the pain as the man behind him pressed firmly against Starsky's shoulder. Hutch felt his partner's body tense up and could hear the low moans and groans that came from him. Starsky literally felt the two bones grind against each other as they moved inside of him. His groaning became louder as did the medics pressure against his shoulder. Hutch found himself holding his own breath, riding the wave that shot through his partner's body. Starsky yelled out as the shoulder was placed into the final position, as he gasped, breathing raggedly though each searing pain as the other medic grabbed the other side of the bandage and pulled it tightly around Starsky's chest, wrapping it around his back once again. He pulled hard against the stretchy material as he felt the elastic give way, securing it into place and then releasing the injured man.

"That should be good, let's get him to a hospital." The man behind him announced as Hutch watched his partner's face cringe.

"I don't wanna go to any hospitals, just get me outta here! I gotta plane to catch!" His voice resonated through the tiny cabin, as he still gasped through the pain, allowing it to subside slowly.

The tall blond leaned towards his partner, "M'here Starsk, calm down, let them finish checking you out." He pled.

One of the medics stood and motioned with a flip of his head, for Hutch to follow him out of Starsky's ear shot. The tall blond obliged.

"Look, I think it would be in your partner's best interest to let us take him to the hospital and have a doc check him out." He advised the tall blond.

"Me too," Hutch concurred as he looked back at his stubborn partner, "but I know him and until my sister is safe, there is only one place he's headed." He announced, knowing that there was no talking him out of heading for Chicago.

oooOOOooo

At the airport, Starsky sat in one of the chairs near the gate while Hutch made all the necessary arrangements. His head swam as he finally gave in and took two aspirins that Hutch had to force him to take, trying to ease the throbbing in his shoulder. He looked horrible, battered and bruised, every bone in his body screamed at him to lie down and rest. He laid his head back on the chair, closing his eyes briefly, trying to get control.

Hutch approached him with two plane tickets in hand, "You okay?"

Blinking hard he lifted his head back upright. "Me? Yeah, m'fine." He said wiping his hand down his weary face. "Did you get in touch with Kel?"

"Um huh, she's fine, they have her in a safe house, she's gonna lay low until we get there." He informed his partner.

"Good." Starsky said in relief.

"She's worried about you Starsk." He relayed her message.

"Yeah, well that makes three of us…" He snorted as they sat back and waited for their flight to be called for boarding. "Look Hutch, I'm sorry, I can't help but feel like I let both you and Kelli down." Starsky began his oration.

"Don't do that to yourself Buddy, you were drugged, there was nothing you could do." Hutch patted his partner's knee.

"I wish I felt that way, I can't be sure about that, ya' know what I mean? If I had done something different, fought harder, ran faster…you know what I mean…?" He asked sighing heavily. "If anything happens to her, it's gonna be all my fault, just like in Duluth. I didn't stop him from hurting her, and now this, I told him where she was for Christ's sake!"

"Damn it Starsk, just knock it off would ya?" Hutch's voice cut through his partner like a knife, "You think I blame you for any of this? You think she does? Alright, I'll admit it, in the beginning, I was mad, I didn't understand where you were when he attacked her by the lake, but then I saw you, you were injured, hurt…Hell, I felt guilty that my sister's psycho boyfriend hurt you! If it weren't for me, you'd be safe and uninjured." Hutch looked as his partner as a smile grew across the brunet's face. "What's so funny?"

"You are…you really blamed yourself for this?" Starsky asked.

"Well yes, after I blamed you of course." Hutch snorted. "My point is that we keep taking blame and wanting so bad to make someone responsible for all of this and we keep missing the point of who is really to blame here, Bobby…"

"You gotta point." Starsky concurred as Hutch breathed a little easier.

"Good, now will you just shut up and get some rest?" Hutch insisted as he too closed his eyes briefly.

"Weirdo!" Starsky snorted as Hutch opened on eye to peek at his partner, and then closed it quickly before Starsky could see him.

oooOOOooo

They arrived in Chicago, Midway airport about five hours later, just three hours behind Bobby who had already hit the ground running, tracking down the woman he loved, the woman that had no right to try to live with out him, the woman that he was going to make pay, the woman he was going to kill.

He first headed for Cooke County Hospital, her place of employment, if he didn't find her there, he was sure that he would find someone to tell him where she was, even if he had to beat it out of them.

He entered the hospital, quickly asking for directions to personnel and making his way up to the 7th floor. He quickly scoped out a young, plain looking woman working behind the counter, noting that she appeared to be alone, at least for the moment. He swaggered up to the counter, quickly catching her eye, winking at her.

"Well hello there beautiful, how's your day going?" He flashed a flirtatious smile.

"Much better now that I got some company." She flirt right back, leaning over the counter, trying to make her cleavage look larger.

"Aren't you sweet?" He said as he leaned over to meet her face to face. "Listen sugar, I was wondering if you could help me with something…" He smiled a broad smile as she blushed.

Hut

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, this is a short chapter; real life keeps trying to get in the way of my true passion, writing…hopefully, the next chapter will be sooner and longer. This story is coming to an end, and once again, it has been one hell of a ride!!!**_

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bobby used a lock pick and opened the door to Kelli's apartment, slowly pushing the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible, wanting to use the element of surprise to his advantage. He poked his head inside the door and took a quick look around the room, not hearing or seeing a thing. The hinges on the door creaked loudly as the door had been pushed open to its full extent. Ever so carefully, he stepped inside the small abode, turning and taking the door in both his hands, closing it silently. He smiled eerily as he turned around to soak in his surroundings, taking in a deep breath savoring the distinctive aroma that he recognized to be Kelli's. The entire area carried a lingering scent of her perfume, her room deodorizers that she loved to have around so much, he even smelt the hint of her shampoo, imagining her long blond hair hanging across his face as he inhaled deeply.

He moved slowly through the entrance way, his excitement growing at his impending encounter with the woman he loved. He felt the tingle deep in his stomach as he made his way farther inside. Bobby looked around the living room, recognizing much of the furniture and décor.

"You really thought you could run and hide from me Kelli?" He whispered to himself. "Stupid bitch…" The slight bubbling of anger began to rumble deep within him as he looked around, seeing her futile attempt to move on with her life without him.

He walked over towards a white bookshelf full of knick knacks and a couple of plants. A picture in a thick cast iron frame caught his attention from across the room. He could feel his anger beginning to rise as he came closer and closer to the object, making out the subjects of the photograph. It was a picture of three people, seemingly having a wonderful time, posing for the camera. On the left was the tall blond detective, Hutch, a man that Bobby really didn't like, but he was about to become family so he tolerated the insignificant boar, in the middle, the woman of his dreams, the beautiful Kelli, soon to be his wife and sole possession. Then his eyes drifted to the person on her right, his gaze narrowing as he felt the anger begin to take control of his being. The man that has caused all the trouble in their lives, the man that has tried to come between his woman and him, the jerk that would not take no for an answer! The asshole that he left to die, like the animal he was, back in the cabin.

_Starsky!!!!_

His mind snapped as he hurled the picture across the room, watching it as it slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

The shattering glass and careening heavy picture frame echoed throughout the small, sparsely furnished home, satisfying Booby as a smile washed across his beard stubble face. He knew that Kelli loved him, she was just misguided and needed direction and discipline, just like before, but he loved her and wasn't about to give up on her, she was worth all the extra work that he had ahead of him. He knew he needed to teach her the proper way to behave. If it weren't for the brunet man that tried unsuccessfully to come between them, they would still be together and she would be obeying.

Bobby took in a deep breath trying to curb his anger, he looked around the apartment again, trying to remember the bigger picture, he was here to get Kelli and bring her back. There would be time for anger later.

He walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and inspecting its contents, not really looking for anything, but inspecting everything. After completing his scan to his satisfaction, he closed the door slowly, then turned and looked around the room. Crossing the apartment, he headed into the other room, pushing the bedroom door open with his left hand as he ducked his head into the room, looking for guests.

He knew that Kelli was not at work, so she either had to be there or out, the latter making him angry that she didn't ask his permission to leave. He noted her long slim silhouette under the covers of her bed, the comforter pulled up high around her neck, her fine blond hair sticking out from the top. Taking in a deep breath, he filled his senses with her sent as he took one step at a time towards her. He knew that this was going to feel good and the anticipation of the pain he would inflict on her, excited him.

He drew nearer to her and with his left hand he reached for the cover, jerking it back quickly, exposing a fully dressed blond male that occupied her bed, at the same instant that the light in the room was turned on, and shocking the intruder. He looked back to see Starsky standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his shoulder wrapped as he was propped up, in a relaxed stature, against the door jamb, gun in his right hand and pointed towards the floor.

"Whatsa matter Bobby, you were expecting someone else?" he asked sarcastically.

Bobby's eyes grew wide as he lifted the weapon, attempting to point it at the curly haired detective, just to feel his body being pushed off balance, to the ground. He tightened his grip around the handle of the gun to keep from losing it.

Starsky's posture straightened as he raised his weapon, training it on the two that wrestled on the floor before him. He stepped towards them, not being able to get a clear shot at Bobby without risking hitting his partner. He watched wide-eyed as the two tumbled before him, both of them rising up onto their knees, chest to chest, face to face. Hutch and Bobby both struggled for control of the gun between them as Starsky reached out to grab Bobby's collar and pull him backwards, he heard the resonating echo that filled the room, the sound of the gun going off. For a split second, time seemed to stand still, all three men, frozen like statues, all searching the others eyes. Starsky's eyes frantically darted between both men, first Hutch and then Bobby and back.

Hutch's eyes remained locked on Bobby's, not even sure himself, where the bullet had traveled. He was relived to feel Bobby's body begin to relax first as he felt warm, sticky fluids seep between his fingers. Bobby's wide, angry eyes turned fearful and panicked.

Hutch's pale blue eyes broke from Bobby's just long enough to lock with Starsky's indigo orbs in reassurance, letting him know by silent communication that he was fine. Bobby fell back to the ground, the gun dropping to his side, red fluid flowed quickly across his shirt as he looked up at Starsky, searching for help. Starsky thought that seeing Bobby lying there with a bullet in him, would make him feel better, almost help him ease the pain and anger he felt for everything that man had put he and Kelli through. All he could think about was making sure that he survived so he would spend the rest of his miserable life behind bars, suffering the type of hell that Kelli had suffered for several years. Death, for him, would be the easy way out.

Starsky immediately dropped to his knees next to Bobby as he watched the life drain out of him, Hutch joining him on the opposite side. Hutch placed his hand on top of Bobby's wound, trying to slow the bleeding as Starsky jumped up to find the phone and call for an ambulance. Hutch had a hard time fighting his own feelings, torn between wanting to watch this disgusting excuse of a human being die, pleading for help and knowing that he was bound by law and duty to try and help.

"Hutch…" Bobby whispered as Hutch tended to his wound.

"Yeah Bobby, what is it?" Hutch was only half listening, knowing that many that faced death felt the need to confess and try to make atonement for their sins, like that would earn the a spot in heaven.

"You know…" he gasped heavily, his breathing becoming more labored as he groaned, riding out the wave of pain that seared through his body.

"Know what?" Hutch asked impatiently as he looked up, waiting for Starsky to come back from calling the ambulance.

"Kelli got everything she deserved…" He spat out, earning him an icy, angry stare from the blond.

Hutch was shocked at what he was hearing and even more stunned that he was even trying to save this man's life. "You fucking son of a bitch!" He raged and in a flash of anger, he reached out with his right fist and delivered a wicked blow to his face, snapping his head to the side, silencing him instantly, sending him into the world of unconsciousness.

Hutch's form was hovering over Bobby as Starsky entered the room, he saw his partner recoil his arm quickly as he looked up and met with Starsky's eyes.

"Dammit Hutch, whatdya go an' do now?" Starsky asked, knowing full well that he had just hit Bobby.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He responded sheepishly as he returned his attention to Bobby's gunshot wound.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

_**Sorry for the delay in posting, this is a short chapter; real life keeps trying to get in the way of my true passion, writing…hopefully, the next chapter will be sooner and longer. This story is coming to an end, and once again, it has been one hell of a ride!!!**_

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Bobby died before the ambulance arrived despite Starsky and Hutch's best efforts to keep him alive. They both had mixed feelings about his passing, a part of them relieved that Kelli would no longer have to look over her shoulder, but the other part somewhat disappointed that he got off the hook. Dying is easy, living to face the crimes you are charged with is the hard part, and they both really wanted to see him suffer. Once the medics arrived, and both Starsky and Hutch gave their statements, they rushed off to meet with Kelli and give her the news.

The Chicago Police Department was nice enough to provide the detectives with a vehicle, not exactly the Torino, but Starsky was just glad it wasn't as bad as Hutch's LTD either. They pulled up outside of the safe house that Kelli had been hidden in, word had already gotten to her that Bobby was dead. She ran out of the front door of the house, bounding down the three steps and into Starsky's waiting arms, his right one wrapping around her at the waist, pulling her closer as she quietly sobbed. Hutch stepped closer, stroking the back of her hair, trying to calm her.

"Shhh, Kel…its okay, he's gone…its okay…" He spoke softly, in his best big brother voice as she kept her face buried in Starsky's neck, him kissing the side of her head.

Starsky let out a groan as Kelli squeezed him a little too tightly, putting pressure on his already injured arm that was still wrapped tightly across his chest. She pulled back quickly, tears streaming down her face as she looked at him sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, I forgot you were hurt…" She cried as she turned to take Hutch into a thankful embrace, him returning the attention.

"It's okay Kelli, it doesn't hurt that bad…" Starsky answered as he allowed her and Hutch to share their moment together, the three of them finally realizing that it was finally over.

oooOOOooo

The three of them spent the next two days together, just finally absorbing everything that had happened and what they had been through. It was only 3 hours before Starsky and Hutch's plane was scheduled to leave when Kelli and the curly haired detective got a few minutes of down time, alone…no police reports to give, statements to orate, or reporters to hang up on. They were alone, for the first time since their morning by the lake. They sat in Kelli's apartment on her overstuffed white couch, her propped up against one of the arms of the couch, Starsky sitting in the middle, her bare feet against his leg.

She sat there staring at his profile, watching him look in front of him, fidgeting with his hands, one of them still wrapped in a sling against his body, his arm healing nicely, but still needing immobilization. She could tell that he wanted to talk, but he was almost too nervous to speak.

"What is it?" She finally asked, startling him out of his daze as he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Huh? What is what?" He responded, his eyes locking with hers, getting lost in her pale blue orbs, the feeling of being pulled in frightening him just a little.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as she crossed her legs and scooted closer towards him.

"Well, I was just thinking…" he started, "…I mean about leavin' you here…"

"And?" She prodded him to continue.

"An' I don't like it…I don't want you to be here alone." He furrowed his brow in desperation, not wanting to explain further, his Adam's apple bobbing aggressively up and down his throat as he swallowed what appeared to be his heart.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him as she flung her long blond hair over her shoulder, tilting her head to the side, just the way he loved.

"I mean, I don't like it…you're a girl and you shouldn't be in a town this big by yourself, it makes me nervous." He stood, shoving his right hand deep in his pockets as he begun to pace the room.

"Dave, Bobby's gone, there's no reason for me to hide anymore, for the first time, I can live my life the way I want to." She protested as Starsky swung around.

"It's not just Bobby that I worry about…" He blurted out as she raised her head to him, swinging her legs over the side of her couch.

"What are you trying to say…?" She encouraged him to continue, a sympathetic expression washing across her face.

Starsky looked away quickly, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, trying to summon up courage from deep inside him as he walked back over to the couch, sitting next to her, taking her hand in his and looking deep into her eyes.

"I want you to come back to Bay City with Hutch an' me…" He said fast, his words almost running together.

Kelli blinked hard, a smile spreading over he face as she dipped her head down and looked up at him, "You what?"

"You heard me…" he repeated himself, "I want you to come back with us, you can stay with Hutch, or with me…I just don't want you to stay here alone…" He rationalized his request.

"Dave, why do you want me to come back with you?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat, hoping for one answer but getting another.

"Well, I know Hutch is going to worry about you, and his mind won't be on the job and I don't want him to have to go through that…" He spewed nervously as her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Look," she said with a slightly irritated tone in her words as he prepared himself, "This is the first time in my life I am finally on my own, no parents, no Bobby, no brother telling me what to do an' how to do it. I _need_ to do this, to try and stand on my own two feet alone, with no one living my life for me…"

Starsky felt his heart twinge as he sighed heavily, "But how do we know you're gonna be okay?" He asked in desperation, wanting so bad to tell her how he felt, but not being able to.

"You can always call and come to visit…" She stated gently as she stood and walked through the living room, disappearing into the bedroom as he was left to wallow in his own frustration.

"Kelli?" He called out to her as she poked her head back into the room, waiting for him to come clean, hoping that he would tell her what was really on his mind.

He stood and walked to towards her as she stood in the doorway, looking up at him, without speaking a word, he reached down and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up just slightly as his mouth claimed hers, his tongue asking permission before parting her lips for a long lingering, seductive kiss. He wrapped his one arm around her, pulling her closer as he felt her body tremble.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes as Starsky saw the fear and uneasiness that flowed through her as his heart broke. He saw the memories that haunted her as he moved closer to her, pulling her into him quickly as he felt her begin to sob.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." He consoled her as he realized that even his touch reminded her of Bobby.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Kelli jumping back quickly wanting to cut the intimate connection as quickly as possible. She rushed for the door, leaving Starsky standing there as he looked to the ceiling, sighing heavily and placing the palm of his hand against his forehead in irritation.

She pulled open the door to see the smiling face of her brother standing in the entranceway, one arm resting against the door jamb. Starsky turned to see his partner enter the apartment, kissing his sister on the cheek.

"How you doin' Kel?" He whispered softly.

"M' good Ken…" She reciprocated.

Hutch immediately felt the tension and discomfort as he entered the room, looking at the both of them while Starsky approached him. Hutch exchanged glances with them both.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked politely.

Kelly and Starsky looked at each other and then back to the tall blond Nordic.

"No, nothing." They both said in unison as Kelli began to move about the apartment nervously.

"Well, we better get going buddy, we still gotta check out of the hotel and get to the airport." Hutch advised the brunet while Starsky grabbed his leather jacket off the back of her dining room table, trying to fling it, one-handedly over his shoulders, but missing, Hutch running to his rescue.

He gave Hutch a look of displeasure; he hated having to get help from anyone for anything, Hutch looking back at him, scolding him with silent communication, for being frustrated

"Yeah, you're right…" Starsky concurred before approaching Kelli, reaching out with his right hand and grasping her elbow, his eyebrows raised at her, "You gonna be okay here?"

She smiled, a tear welling up in her eye as she nodded, "Yeah, m'gonna be just fine."

"You need anything, anything…you call Hutch or me, okay?" He pled, his heart screaming out at him to take her back with him. He fought his own gut feelings with every fiber of his being.

"I will, I promise." She vowed as the dark haired detective leaned in as kissed her cheek, lingering there for a brief moment as she closed her eyes savoring the feeling of his lips on her face.

He slowly pulled back from her as he felt Hutch pat him firmly on his shoulder, encouraging him to move towards the front door.

"I'll be in touch Kel." Hutch said as he followed Starsky, the brunet looking back over his shoulder one last time to look at Kelli, her face contorted with sorrow and relief all at the same time.

"Have a safe trip." She spoke as the door slowly closed behind them.

Starsky and Hutch went back to the hotel they were staying at, checked out and Starsky watched as his partner finished loading up their small bags in the cab, climbing in the passenger side of the front seat. He reached into his jacket pocket out of habit while he stood there waiting. Digging deeply, he felt two cold bands and barely heard them clinking together as he pulled them out, opening his hand and seeing his pinky rings laying flat, side by side in his palm. His heart jumped and got stuck in his throat as he realized that this was Kelli's way of saying goodbye. He looked back at the rings, everything that had happened to her, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible, maybe this was better. Maybe he didn't deserve her.

They made their way back to Midway airport, and checked in for their long flight back to Bay City, with out the most important woman in the world, to both of them…

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

_**Thanks for everyone that has stuck with me on this one, it was a fun sequel, don't know if there will be another…Some of you know what has been going on in my life and the reason that I have not had time to write…thanks for being patient…one more chapter after this…**_

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Two weeks later…**

Starsky and Hutch tried their best to get back into the groove of things, their every day lives. Starsky's arm was healing nicely, although he was still in a sling, he was beginning to be able to move it carefully. Hutch had watched his partner's behavior over the past two weeks and on the outside he seemed to be dealing with his experience and recovery just fine, but on the inside, Hutch watched as Starsky began to withdraw, going from work and back, with no extra curricular activity. He wasn't interested in going out for a bite to eat; heading to the Pits for a drink, all he wanted to do was work and head straight home.

Hutch tried as hard as he could to pull his partner out of the funk he had slipped into, but to no avail. Starsky remained down and preoccupied and determined not to have fun no matter what had tried to set up for them.

Finally, when Hutch had had just about enough of his partner's brooding, the tall blond had planned an evening for the two of them with two incredibly beautiful stewardesses, something he was sure would get the brunets' mind off of his current woes. The plan, an evening of wining and dining and romancing, exactly what the doctor had ordered.

After their half day shift, they headed back to Starsky's place, Hutch bringing a change of clothes with him, so they could shower and change, getting ready for their dates. Starsky's arm was still not healed enough to drive, so they took Hutch's car back to the brunet's apartment, planning on taking the Torino out for the dates. Hutch loved his beaten up LTD, but he also knew that it was a deal blower on a first date, he learned that from experience, and Starsky's car tended to pretty much seal the deal.

They ascended the stairs to Starsky's humble abode as Hutch followed him, holding his small black bag with his attire for the evening. Starsky was first to claim the bathroom for a quick shower while Hutch helped himself to an ice cold beer from his partner's fridge, popping it open and plopping down on the couch, kicking up both of his size 12 feet onto Starsky's coffee table as he let his head fall back onto the sofa, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

He had honestly lost track of time as the sound of the ringing phone startled him back to the point of reality. He looked over towards the bedroom, still hearing the shower running, he knew that Starsky probably hadn't heard the phone. He jumped up to answer the call, grabbing the receiver and placing it to his ear, "Hello?" He said cheerfully in to the mouthpiece.

"_Ken?"_ The voice spoke, Hutch recognized it immediately.

"Kelli? Is that you? How you been?" Hutch asked, his brows rose in excitement.

"_It's me, I'm good, real good…just getting used to this place."_ She responded.

"That's great Kel, you liken it? I mean your new job and all?" Hutch looked over his shoulder towards Starsky's bedroom, hearing the water to the shower turn off.

"_It's okay, I think it's gonna work out just fine…hey listen, I don't have much time, I'm on my break, is Dave around?" _

Hutch sighed heavily, "Yeah, he's in the shower, want me to tell him something for you?" He asked.

"_No, not really, I just wanted to see how he was holding up…"_

"Listen Kel, he's kinda having a tough time with this…I really think it would be better if maybe you don't call for awhile, ya' know, give him a chance to get past it, and then see how he's doing…" He said softly.

"_I'm sorry Ken, I really didn't mean to…" _She started but then paused. _"Well just so you know, I'm having a tough time too."_

"I know you are sis, I know…" Hutch empathized with his sister right before he hung up the phone, his head shot up, startled to see Starsky coming through the doorway.

"Who was that?" He asked, his chest glistening from the shower water, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist as another adorned his shoulders.

"No one," Hutch stated, his mind heavy with guilt for lying, "a telemarketer, told them that you were unavailable." He finished as he started to unbutton his shirt and walk towards Starskys room. "Is the bathroom free?" He asked, looking back at his partner.

"Help yourself," Starsky mumbled, his mind still not on tonight's events, he just wasn't in the frame of mind to go out and have a good time, and he didn't want to ruin it for his friend either, so he planned on trying to make the best of it.

Starsky watched as Hutch disappeared into his bedroom, he heard the water for the shower being started as she took the towel from around his neck and vigorously rubbed his riotous curls dry. His mind continued to wander, wondering what Kelli was doing, how she was doing…He sighed heavily and picked up the phone, quickly dialing numbers but just pausing before pressing the last button. He changed his mind and returned the phone receiver back to the cradle as he made his way through the living room, and into his bedroom, rifling through his drawers for something appropriate to wear.

Hutch finished his shower and joined Starsky in his room, bending over and picking up his overnight bag and plopping it down on his partner's bed, opening it and pulling out his clothes for the evening.

Hutch watched, paying special attention to his friend's somber mood as Starsky primped himself to an acceptable appearance. He noticed that the brunet made no special effort in getting ready; he just seemed to be going through the motions. The tall blond felt bad, he knew that his partner was hurting and he was doing everything in his power to help him.

"So who'd you say we're meetin' tonight?" Starsky asked, really not caring what the answer was, just trying to make conversation.

"Well you remember Christy?" Hutch asked as he admired himself in the mirror, bare chested, towel wrapped tightly around his hips, slapping his face with a generous amount of after shave.

"The stewardess?" Starsky asked, his eyes perking up slightly.

"Yeah, that's her…well she's got this friend, and from what I hear, she's really something Starsk…" Hutch suddenly felt like a used car salesman, trying to sell Starsky his next vehicle, "You're gonna love her…"

"Its not Nancy is it?" Starsky asked speculatively as his attention returned to dressing.

"No, it's not Nancy, she knows you two didn't get along…I don't know what her name is, but she assured me you're gonna like her! Trust me." Hutch tried to reassure his friend.

Starsky huffed loudly, just enough for Hutch to hear as the blond rolled his eyes.

Both detectives finished getting ready and headed out for their night on the town; they headed for the dance club in the center of the city, the booming night life surrounding the club from all angles.

Starsky and Hutch entered the noise and smoke filled club as the pure essence of the place hit them in the face. Hutch watched as he could swear that Starsky's posture had straightened and there was actually a slight bounce in his step. He smiled knowing that this may not be a total waste of time after all. Both men scanned the club, moving about cautiously as they felt certain body parts groped by slightly inebriated and lonely women in the club. They both blushed profusely, making their apologies and moving on quickly. Once they finally found their way to the back of the establishment, they found a table in the corner and took their seats, watching the front door for the arrival of their prospective dates.

Within about 20 minutes, Hutch spotted Christy and her friend entering the club, immediately flanked by lonely inebriated men. Hutch jumped up, running to their rescue as Starsky followed him, always covering his back. Starsky's left arm was still in a sling, but he was bale to remove the sling for short periods of time, and then putting it back on. Tonight he wore it, knowing that it would be a great conversation starter.

They met the girls about ¼ of the way inside the club, Hutch taking Christy into a warm embrace as Starsky smiled approvingly and reached out to shake her companions' hand. Hutch and Christy shared a few moments alone together, forgetting that the other two had never met. Starsky had flashed the beautiful brunet his million dollar smile as she moved to his side, him throwing his good arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"I've heard a lot about you!" She shouted, trying to be heard over the noise and music, Starsky leaning over to place his ear closer to her mouth.

"All good, I hope…" He yelled back.

"For the most part." She teased him as her hand rested on his abdomen, the contact feeling good to Starsky.

Once Hutch and Christy were finally able to break free of each other, they realized they were not alone, straightening up and having both Starsky and his date staring at them.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners…" Christy apologized, "Dave Starsky, Ken Hutchinson, I would like for both of you to meet my friend…" she began with the pleasantries, "Kelly Peters, this is Dave and Ken…"

Both detectives' faces dropped as Starsky paled, did he hear her correctly, her name was Kelly? This just couldn't be happening…immediately his mind wandered to the beautiful blond back in Chicago, alone…

Hutch knew that at that moment the date was over for Starsky and so were his chances of a wonderful evening. Starsky pulled away from his date politely.

"Would you excuse me?" He asked as he headed straight for the bar, saddling up to the counter and demanding immediate attention from the bartender.

"Shot of tequila please," He asked holding up one finger.

He was served quickly as Starsky slammed the first one down quickly and ordered another. He was vaguely aware of Hutch approaching from his side.

"Starsk, I'm sorry, I had no idea…" He tipped his head down, looking up through his brow at his friend.

Starsky just waved his friend off, "It's not your fault Hutch, don't worry about it, I'm fine…" He said as he threw back the second drink, slamming the glass back down on the table.

"Yeah, I see that." Hutch noted sarcastically.

"I can't do this Hutch, I mean I appreciate what you tried to do for me, but hell, I can't even think straight right now." Starsky stated, his gazed focused straight ahead of him.

"I know Buddy, I know…" Hutch agreed, placing a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing gently.

I need to get out of here for a couple days, and I don't want you to ask any questions, I just need you to cover for me with Dobey..." Starsky turned to lock eyes with his partner, "could you do that for me?" He pled.

"Sure I will…" Hutch agreed without even considering not to, he had no idea that the woman he was setting Starsky up with was named Kelly, he never would have agreed to this if he knew that…he knew that would have sent his partner over the edge.

"Thanks Buddy," Starsky turned around, facing the crowded dance floor, seeing the two women he had just walked away from on the other side of the room, "Tell her I'm sorry would ya?"

"Don't worry Starsk, I'll take care of them." Hutch said suspiciously.

Starsky looked over at his partner, "You wanted both of them to yourself tonight anyways, didn't ya?" Starsky said humorously as the corner of his mouth curled up in a half smile.

"Not my fault that's the way it worked out." Hutch answered with a stunning smile of his own.

"Look, I'm gonna take a cab, feel free to use my car, just don't wreck it…" He warned as he stood and headed to the exit, turning back around to watch as Hutch swaddled up to both women, placing one arm around each of them and enjoying every second of it.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: This story is a sequel to 'Offspring' which can be found on my web page. It won third place for romantic relationship story. (Torino Award) I had told everyone that I had planned a sequel, to further explore the possible relationship between Starsky and Hutch's sister, Kelli. Well here it is, just to recap…Starsky and Kelli became close when Simon Marcus' goons had kidnapped them. Kelli, at the time, had an abusive boyfriend, Bobby, which she quickly ditched (with Starsky and Hutch's help.) Well, Bobby was gone, but not for good… **

_**Thanks for everyone that has stuck with me on this one, it was a fun sequel, don't know if there will be another…Some of you know what has been going on in my life and the reason that I have not had time to write…thanks for being patient…one more chapter after this…**_

**Second Chance**

**Chapter Twenty**

The plane landed at Midway Airport as Starsky exited the aircraft. He had one small carry one bag that he threw over his good shoulder as he made his way through the crowded terminal. He had one thing on his mind, one objective…Kelli. He couldn't explain what he was doing here, but he just knew he had to do this.

Once outside the terminal he hailed a taxi, throwing his bag into the back seat and climbed in beside it. He gave the driver Kelli's address and the driver quickly pulled away from the curb.

The drive there, Starsky played over and over again in his mind what he was going to say to her, he had a whole speech all prepared, he just hoped he had the never to recite it properly. His stomach knotted with nerves as the drive seemed to take exceptionally long. He wanted to surprise her, catch her off guard, that way she wouldn't have time to really consider what he was proposing. He didn't want her to talk herself out of something that seemed so right.

The taxi pulled up along side of the curb to Kelli's condominium complex, Starsky slowly got out, grabbing his bag, trying to control his nervous breathing. He dug deep into his slightly too tight jeans and retrieved a ten dollar bill, throwing it at the driver and instructing him to keep the change. He turned to face the tall tan building, his eyes traveling upward until his head swam slightly with dizziness. He took one more deep breath before heading up the walkway.

He entered the elevator, pushed the button for the 9th floor and watched as the doors slowly closed. The whole way up the elevator Starsky tapped his feet, paced the small space back and forth, the butterflies in his stomach multiplying in droves. He felt nauseous, felt his heart racing and his stomach turning, he felt like a teenager. The elevator car finally came to a stop as the bell dinged and the doors opened. He paused for a moment knowing that this was his last chance to turn back. One more huge breath and he exited the car and headed down the large corridor, in the direction of Kelli's place. A young man and elderly woman passed him, smiling and tipping there heads, Starsky did the same sub consciously not even acknowledging their existence. His mind was on one thing, the mission before him, it was racing, he wondered how she was going to take seeing his standing at her front door, maybe he should have called, and maybe she was at work…? He had a thousand questions running through his mind.

He approached her d threshold, the number brightly displayed in brass right on the stark white door. Number 926…he raised his hand about to knock, but stopped himself, turning and nearly walking away.

'_This is stupid.' _He thought to himself as he turned back around and knocked on the hollow wooden door. He paused, the tapping of his foot in sync with the beating of his heart, he felt it pounding in his neck as his anticipation grew.

He heard the footsteps from the other side, as they echoed on the hard wood panels. She was there, about to open the door and look him in the eyes. He stood straighter, one hand smoothing his hair and then his shirt. He heard the chains of the door being released as he tried his best to compose himself. The door squeaked as it slowly opened…

Starsky smiled broadly as the form on the other side of the door peered around its wooden frame. His heart sunk as he realized that it wasn't the woman he was hoping it would be, but a male, with shorter curly dark hair. His heart sunk even further when he noticed the man was shirtless, the only clothes the male was wearing was a pair of black leather pants.

"Can I help you?" The occupant asked as Starsky tried his best not to show his disappointment.

"Henry, who is it?" He heard Kelli calling from the other room.

"Who are you?" Starsky asked, his pain beginning to turn to anger, slowly simmering inside him.

"Mary Poppins, who the fuck are you?" The poor insubordinate man answered just to find the door flung open violently and himself pinned up, one handed, against the wall of the foyer.

The smaller man began to tremble in Starsky's grasp.

"Where's Kelli?" Starsky pursed his lips together as he demanded obedience and compliance from the man he held.

"She's…she's in the other room, changing…I thought you were dead…" The man exclaimed to the angry brunet.

"What the hell are you talking about…." Then it hit him, "No…you got the wrong idea," he released the man, "I'm not Bobby…he's gone…I'm Dave…Dave Starsky."

"So you're the man she won't stop talking about? I'm Henry…Henry Little…" The nervous man stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" Starsky started to relax his pose.

"David, what the hell are you doing here?" Kelli shouted as she entered the room, "Put Henry down right this second…" She commanded as it was Starsky's turn to obey.

Starsky turned to face her sheepishly, "M'sorry Kel, I thought he was…he was…well I don't know what I thought."

"I know what you thought Dave, and you thought wrong…Henry is a friend of mine. He's here getting ready for his date…with Joey…"

It struck Starsky as he realized that this little man in the tight leather pants did have slightly feminine qualities and now Starsky understood why.

"He's gay?" Starsky blurted out as he released him quickly.

"You don't have to stop holding me…" Henry said seductively teasingly at the curly haired brunet.

"Yes he's gay…oh my God Dave…I can't believe you just showed up like this, what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Well so far, it looks like I'm making an ass outta myself…" He said embarrassed by his behavior.

"Well with an ass like that," Henry commented from behind the couple, "You can do anything you want." He said approvingly.

Starsky shot him a glance over his shoulder with just enough sternness and anger that it caused Henry to back up a few steps out of arms reach. He looked back to Kelli who remained tucked inside his folded arms.

"I came here to talk to you…" Starsky said as he dipped his head to get her attention, trying to lock eyes with her.

"You came 1,500 miles to talk to me?" She snorted, "Ken was right you are crazy!"

Kelli pulled away from him as she walked across the living room, obviously a little nervous. Starsky looked over at Henry who was watching him anxiously, "Could you excuse us Henry, I need to talk to her alone." He asked.

"But I'm not ready for my date, Kelli was going to do my hair…" He protested.

"Well then could you at least wait in the other room?" Starsky suggested with a wave of his hand in the direction of Kelli's spare bedroom.

With a huff, Henry stomped off, into the other room slamming the door behind him. Starsky turned to follow Kelli as she entered her modest kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She offered as Starsky took her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"No, I'm not thirsty, look Kel, I need to talk to you, but I need for you to hear me out on this…promise?" He pled, his indigo blue eyes piercing her pale blue ones.

"Okay Dave, this is obviously important to you, I'll listen…" She vowed as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Ever since I left you here, I…I haven't been thinking straight…I can't…can't concentrate…" he stuttered, "You're ruining my life…" He blurted out, his face flushing instantly as the words escaped his lips.

"Thanks a lot…you came 1,500 miles to tell me that I am ruining your life?" She asked in astonishment.

"No…no…that's not what I meant to say…I mean, I meant to say it, just not like that…" he stammered nervously. "Look, its just that since I went back to Bay City…all I do is think about you, every minute of every day…I can't concentrate on life or my job…hell I couldn't even go out on a date with a beautiful woman!" He spat out sharply.

Kelli laughed at the desperation in the brunet's face and voice, "What are you getting at Dave?"

Starsky didn't even notice Henry opening the bedroom door, his head peering out the threshold.

"I want you to come back with me…back to Bay City," He said quickly as Kelli inhaled to respond, but he placed his finger against her lips to quiet her, "hear me out…I really think we should give this a try, you come back to Bay City, for, say, six months…if it doesn't work out, I'll pay your expenses to move back here…we'll never know if we have something worth working on, if we don't try." His pleading eyes begged hers.

Starsky swallowed hard as he waited for her response, he had so much more to say to her, so much more he wanted to tell her, but the words didn't come, instead he was paralyzed as time stood still, Kelli losing herself in his gaze.

"Dave…"

His heart dropped with the tone of her voice, without waiting for her to say another word, hid dipped his head as his mouth claimed hers, tenderly at first and then with more urgency as his right hand came up and entangled itself in her long blond tresses, pulling her closer. The remained locked together, lost in each others kiss as their tongues danced to music that no one could hear. Kelli was the first to pull back, her breath almost gone as she gulped hard, trying to regain control of her emotions. Her hands were trembling as Starsky took them both in his, trying to settle her nerves.

"Whatya say Kelli? Hmmm? Let's do it, let's move in together and see where this will go…" He whispered intently.

"But…but…" she whimpered, "have you told Ken you were doing this?"

"No I didn't and you shouldn't worry about Hutch, what happened to living your life for yourself for a change? Don't you want this?" He asked. "You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me, I can tell you do! An' I feel the same way, so why should we worry about what others want us to do?"

"Yeah Kelli, you haven't stopped talking about him since he left." Henry's timid voice butted in from the bedroom across the living room as Kelli shot him an irritated glare, but the words brought a smile to Starsky's face that lit up his eyes with hope.

"Really? Is that true?" He asked teasingly, as he shifted his glance from Henry then back to Kelli. "Come on, whatcha gotta lose?"

She looked up, deeply lost in his eyes as he saw the slightest nod of her head and he picked her up in his arms, right into a bear hug, burying his face in her neck, relieved that she had at least agreed to try.

oooOOOooo

Hutch busied himself in reports, either finishing ones that his partner had left for him to complete, or rewriting the ones that angered Dobey, usually ones that were Starsky's doing. The blond never even lifted his head when Starsky entered the room, he was completely unaware of his partner's arrival until too late, Starsky slammed his hand down on the desk in front of the blond, causing him to jerk suddenly sending several pieces of paper flying into the air and earning a broad amused smile from the mischievous brunet.

Hutch's head snapped up, recognizing his friend's impish grin and sighed heavily. "Very funny Starsk..." he started as he bent over to retrieve the loose paper, "when'd you get back, why didn't you call me?" He asked as he looked back up at Starsky, quickly noting the calmer and relaxed partner of his.

"Just got in, do I thought I'd surprise you…sorry…didn't mean to scare you." Starsky snorted in laughter.

"Yes you did, an' you know it." Hutch retorted with just a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am…I think I solved my problem." Starsky answered, his heart beginning to skip beats in anticipation of what was about to be unveiled.

"You did? Well that's terrific, what'd you do? Go to a resort? Meditate? Take a seminar…?" Hutch fired the questions at him as Starsky just looked out the glass paned doorway of the squad room.

"No, I'm afraid it wasn't that cut an' dry…" Starsky began to explain, "See Hutch, I decided to take a trip…"

"A trip, what kind of trip?" The apprehension in the blonde's voice rose slightly.

Starsky locked eyes with his best friend, a man that he had always considered his brother. "I went to Chicago Hutch…I went to see Kelli…"

Hutch exhaled sharply, his head wagging from side to side, "Ah Buddy, why'd you go and do that? You had already said your goodbyes to her once," He looked back up at him, "Just to put yourself through doing that all over again, I just don't get it."

"Well this time, I didn't say goodbye…" Starsky stated as the swinging door to the squad room opened and Kelli walked into the room.

Starsky watched the expression on Hutch's face as he stood, in shock and rushed to greet her, "What? Why…Kelli," he took her hands in his as he spoke, "What are you doing here?" He said in astonishment.

"Dave asked me to come back with him." She said softly, knowing that this could be a delicate subject for the three of them.

"Come back with him?" Hutch was completely confused as he looked over at Starsky.

"Hutch…I asked your sister to live with me…just on a trial basis, to see how it will work out…"Starsky raised his hand to cut off Hutch's next words, "Now I know what you're thinking, but we're all adults here, and we both are aware of the fact that this may not work out, and we may decide to go back to our old lives…we promise to you that we won't bring you into any of our drama or personal life…"

"But…" Hutch attempted to speak just to be cut off…

"No buts, we've made our decision and are going to do this with or without your approval, but we'd rather have your blessing…" Starsky continued.

"Uh Starsk…" Hutch interjected just to be ignored.

"But either way, we are going to give this a shot, you know she's not a little girl anymore Hutch. she's a woman, a woman that deserves to be happy, and I want to try and make her happy…"

"Starsk?" Hutch shouted a little louder.

"Let him speak Dave, it's only fair." Kelli insisted.

"Fine, what is it Hutch?" He asked in frustration and a little bit of fear.

"I'm thrilled for both of you!" He blurted out as he scooped Kelli in up into his arms, embracing her firmly.

"You're what?" Starsky said in surprise as Hutch pulled him into the hug, creating a Kelli sandwich.

"I'm happy for you guys…I see how you two look at each other, I can read what is in your eyes…you guys are so important to me, the two most important people of my life…how could I not be happy for you?"

With much relief and stress taken of their shoulders the three of them went to lunch, after lunch Hutch took them back to Starsky's place to help her get settled and the bid his farewells to let the two have some private time. He was relieved that the person he would now have to share Starsky with, was his own sister, and at times Starsky would have to share her with him. If all went well, this promised to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_**One week later…**_

Kelli had several inner demons that she herself was fighting, memories of a terribly violent rape made it difficult for her and Starsky to be intimate with each other. She fought of the memories that haunted her, but sometimes they were just too strong. Starsky was ever loving and patient, vowing to stand beside her and understand her fears along with her pain.

In the beginning Kelli opted to sleep on the couch, and Starsky understood, there would be certain boundaries that she would create and he would not cross them without her permission. The most important thing to him, was that she felt safe, in his apartment, in his arms and eventually in his bed.

Many nights, he stayed awake, sitting at the table, watching her sleep. He still felt guilt for what had happened to her, and what Bobby had done. When she cried out in the middle of the night, when her dreams came back to haunt her, he was right there beside her, to wrap his arms around her and assure her that she was once again, safe…Bobby would never be able to hurt her again…and neither would anyone else for that matter, not if Starsky and Hutch had anything to say about it…

THE END


End file.
